Being a Yakuza's Bride
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Who'd have known that spilling some wine would have such great consequences? Naruto certainly didn't. SasuNaru Humour/Romace/Crime/ Angst, yaoi, Yakuza galore, AU, and other pairings, inspired by Yamane Ayano's Viewfinder COMPLETE
1. It all started with spilled wine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I plead with my fairy Godmother…**

**Warning: Yaoi, possible rape, bad humour, Yakuza's (and possibly other crime syndicates), really bad grammar (hopefully improved by my beta), violence, sexual harassment, and kidnapping. **

_Hello again, I've been reading a lot of Yamane Ayano's Viewfinder, and that's what inspired this fic! Well not completely I've been thinking of writing something like for a long time, comes with my fascination with Yakuza tattoo's (why specifically the tattoo's I don't know). But her beautiful doujinshi pushed me just that bit further! So any one who has read her work, will see a lot of similarities._

_Beta read by Lanie 12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: It all started with spilt wine

Paperwork.

Damn all Paperwork to hell.

Uchiha Sasuke hated paperwork; there was nothing more boring to do at the end of the day. The raven sighed and moved his bangs out of the way before putting his pen down on his mahogany desk.

Being the owner of a billion-dollar corporation was so boring! (Even his side business was starting to become tiresome.)

Yes, he did mean it; you can read over that line as many times as you want, but Uchiha Sasuke meant it. After all, what could you want if you already owned everything? Now at 27 he already felt like he had done it all, and nothing excited him anymore like it used to.

There was a knock on his door, and his secretary peeked in. He was a pale man with spiked-up silver hair that fell slightly over his right eye. "Uchiha-sama, would you like to leave for dinner now?" he asked.

"There is no need to call me that, Kakashi," the raven mumbled, and stood up. His bones snapped into place after not being able to move for such a long time. He may only be 27, but he felt at least 40.

The older man chuckled, and stepped inside the room, "So you ready then?" Kakashi was more than a secretary; he was also Sasuke's bodyguard and driver, even more loosely he could be called a friend.

Sasuke nodded; he grabbed his jacket and briefcase, and followed the man out. The office building was empty by now, everyone but him had already left and gone home. He nodded towards the guards as they left the building, and thanked the silver-haired man as he opened the door to his limo. Kakashi stepped into the driver's seat and they drove away. The usual noisy city suddenly became silent, blocked out by the sound-proof glass. Yet even now Sasuke was looking over papers.

It couldn't be helped, being who he was and what his name represented paperwork always seemed to take priority. Contracts, reports… the words soon became blurred together 'til he couldn't take it anymore. It was the same every day. If only some excitement came into his life. He kept on staring down at his pale long fingers, almost ghostly in the low light. He didn't bother looking up when Kakashi told him they had reached his favourite restaurant.

Instead he waited for the silver-haired man to open the door before he stepped out. The raven straightened out his suit before walking up the grand stairs and then through the double doors. As soon as he entered warm air and the smell of food hit him. Pleasant classical music floated through the air, creating a calm atmosphere perfect for light banter.

"Ah Uchiha-sama, it is good to see you again!"

Dark eyes looked down at an overly enthusiastic restaurant owner with mild disgust. The man was sweating profoundly due to nervousness; the young Uchiha would have quirked a smirk if it weren't against his nature to do so. Instead he gave a slight nod and allowed the man to lead him to his customary seat. It was near the wide bay window and secluded.

"The usual sir?" the overweight man asked.

A non-committal grunt was his reply, but the restaurant owner took it as a decree from God and rushed towards the kitchens.

Sasuke sighed and propped himself on the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He was used to people acting like this; as soon as they heard his name they went all pale and shaky. All it took was a look and they did everything he wanted them to do. He didn't even have to look to know that even now everyone in the room was throwing glances at him. He frequented here so often that most just came here to see him.

Kakashi was at a nearby table ordering his own food, but the man was diligently keeping watch as well.

"Your wine, Sir?" came a small voice, breaking him out of his musing. It wasn't the voice of the owner, which intrigued him.

He looked up and saw a blonde-haired man probably in his late teens, his skin tanned, almost bronze, and sparkling blue eyes. A foreigner? Most likely a student from overseas come here to study, although his Japanese seemed pretty good. The man held an expensive bottle of wine in his hand, corked and ready for Sasuke to test. He nodded and watched the blonde open the bottle, showing him the cork to see that it wasn't tainted, before pouring a small amount into a wine glass, so that he could taste the crimson liquid. Throughout this he never stopped watching the blonde man. He couldn't be much older than himself, most likely a lot younger than him, but he moved with such grace that it fascinated him.

After he had tasted and checked its color he gave permission to the blonde to pour him another. The tanned man nodded and picked up his glass; he tilted the bottle, then he heard a loud gasp as the crimson liquid sloshed all over Sasuke!

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke spluttered in outrage; he stood up so quickly that his chair toppled over.

"I apologize, Sir! I got knocked on the shoulder, here let me help you!" the blonde grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at him. Sasuke instantly went motionless as the other man was drying him off, the cloth and gentle hands moving over his soggy shirt, travelling down 'til they reached the rim of his pants.

The blonde hesitated, not sure of what he should do. It would be inappropriate to go any further, but he had to get rid of the wine! So he went on, dabbing the cloth precariously around his trousers, making sure not to come too close to his groin.

But these tentative touches stirred something in Sasuke's belly; he looked down at the nervous boy and smirked. "Is it normal for a waiter to do this to a customer?" he asked with an amused voice.

The boy spluttered and stood up unsteadily. "_Gomen_, I didn't mean to, I-I-"

"Uzumaki WHAT IS THIS?!"

They both turned around to see the manager waddling towards them furiously; the blonde instantly paled. Sasuke watched as the blonde tried to explain to the owner what had happened, but the man wasn't listening. Which only seemed to infuriate the little blonde and cause him to lose his own composure.

"I don't see what the big deal is? It looks like he could afford a dozen more of those suits without a problem and dry clean them a hundred times without putting a dent in his budget." He then clasped his hands over his mouth as he realized his sudden outburst.

'What a dobe,' Sasuke thought, not that this kid wasn't right. If he wanted to Sasuke could buy another one without a problem; it didn't mean however that he would let this brat get away with making such a comment.

"Is this the kind of staff you employ these days Hakido? I have never seen such a rude display of manners."

The owner instantly paled and fixed the blonde waiter with a furious glare, "Uzumaki you are fired!"

At first the waiter seemed in shock, and then Sasuke noticed the fire in those blue eyes. His fixed Sasuke with a glare and for a moment the young Uchiha was taken aback by that look. They were so passionate and expressive. "Now we're even teme; your suit was ruined, and I lost my job!"

He undid the small apron tied around his narrow hips and threw it at the owner before he strode out of the restaurant. All the customers who had been watching the dispute going on with great interest at this moment decided to return back to their food. Sasuke watched him go with an interested look; it may have been short lived, but at least he had given him a form of entertainment.

"Uchiha-sama, are you alright? I will gladly pay the dry cleaning bill!" the owner said frantically.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply as he started walking out of the restaurant. The owner was bewildered, and for a second he thought he had lost his best customer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi stood there and handed the man a piece of paper. The owner looked at it and saw the information of the dry cleaner's.

By the time the silver-haired man reached the limousine he was surprised to see the young Uchiha already seated inside. He arched an eyebrow and sat himself once again in the driver's seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke didn't have to look at the man to know that he was smiling under his scarf.

"I'm fine, let's get some take-out and head home," he said dismissively and leaned back in his seat. As they drove his gaze flickered towards the window and the vision in blonde passed by, and just for a second a smile reached his features.

"Uzumaki? Hn."

Now there was some excitement.

* * *

_So what do you think? Should I continue? It will get better promise!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	2. Club Tengoku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or Viewfinder…(cries in the corner) **

**Warning: Yaoi, possible rape, bad humour, Yakuza's (and possibly other crime syndicates), really bad grammar (hopefully improved by my beta), violence, sexual harassment, and kidnapping. **

_Thank you for all the amazing review, since this fic was inspired by 'Viewfinder' so as I said before there will be a lot of similarities (so yes the rape warning does apply it just wont be explicit). I'm not abandoning my other stories, writing new ones actually help me clear my mind, if I have an idea I have to put it out or it will bother me forever. _

_As always updated won't be regular, I'll update when I can, that's all I can say. Thank you all once again. Beta read by Lanie12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Club Tengoku

"Naruto!"

The blonde-haired man in question sighed; he rolled over in his bed, ignoring his friends as they knocked against his front door. He couldn't bother standing up this morning.

"Open up, you baka!" the shouts continued. But he didn't care, there where bigger things bothering him.

34.

That had been the 34th job he had lost because of something stupid happening, and this time it hadn't even been his fault! Another sigh passed his lips and his shifted under the covers. The knocking continued on; he hoped that his neighbours wouldn't complain from all that noise. Then again they should have realized by now to simply use the spare key he had given them.

'Click'- now they did.

The door sprang open, and hurried footsteps made their way to his bedroom before they barged their way in, and stopped in their tracks. It was a painful sight before them. Seeing their best friend in such a miserable state, just lying in bed with his back turned to them.

"Naruto, we heard what happened!" He recognized the voice to be Kiba's; he didn't have to turn around to see the worried expression on the other's face or that he had his dog with him.

"Cheer up dude, it isn't as bad as it may seem," came a bored tone. Shikamaru, resident genius and the original couch potato.

"crunch~mumble~yum" Chouji… he likes food… a lot.

His three best friends, and currently his only form of support. Naruto grew up with nothing; he was an orphan, which was never easy, something that got worse since he never got adopted. A troublemaker by nature, he only calmed down when he met his foster father Umino Iruka, the closest person he could ever call family. Being who he was he couldn't afford the prospect of University after compulsory school life, and tried his best getting a job. Sadly by some divine reason he always lost his job for one reason or another. By now he was so tired from all these letdowns he was just willing to give up.

Naruto felt his bed dipping and knew that Kiba had sat down, "C'mon man, get up."

"Don't feel like it…" he mumbled back

"Naruto, don't be like this."

He didn't reply; instead he just pulled the covers over his head, blocking out all the lights.

The group went silent; they hated it when the blonde turned like this. He became a reclusive hermit for a few days before they literally had to force him to find something new. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. "Naruto, by now you already know what is going to happen…" he said.

"Yeah man, you ain't the type to just lie around and do nothing."

"You don't know that…" came the mumbled reply. Another bout of silence followed; this called for dirty tactics.

"What would Iruka say if you gave up so easily, didn't you tell him that you would never let anything get you down?"

Naruto gritted his teeth together; he hated it when they brought Iruka into this. It was true though, he had promised Iruka; after he had lost his first job he had promised to never give up finding a new one. He still remembered how proud his foster father had been, how his chocolate-brown eyes stared at him warmly. He didn't want to see the man disappointed again, not like that time…

"Here, we'll come and check up on you later."

Something landed on his head; he was pretty sure by the rustling sound that it was paper. Yet he didn't emerge out of his hide-away 'til his friends had left the apartment and silence greeted him once again. Slowly he emerged from his cocoon and looked at the object that was thrown at him. It was a newspaper; to be precise the want ads section with new jobs in his general area.

Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile pass on his face, those guys…

He sat up on the bed and started going through the ads, but nothing seemed to interest him or he had already once worked there. Then one particularly small ad caught his attention; a foxy grin grew on his face

'_Club Tengoku… __¥5,465 (around £40, $55) a day'_

"Jackpot!"

~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke walked through the hallway towards his office when he saw a stack of papers lying on Kakashi's desk. But the silver-haired man wasn't even looking at them. He was enjoying his little orange book too much by the look of the light blush on his cheeks. The young Uchiha frowned and sighed heavily; there was no point in trying to tell the older man off, he wasn't going to change anyway.

"What are these?" he asked.

Kakashi didn't look up from his porno, "New applicants for the job at the club."

"Any good?"

"Kinda, there is one kid, he looks promising but he's also has a long list of backlashes; he got fired over 30 times and most of them in under a week," the masked man said, and without even looking handed Sasuke a folder.

With a 'hn' he took the manila folder and opened it; he glanced at the picture of the applicant, and he couldn't help but grin. Blonde hair, blue eyes, deliciously tanned skin…

He scanned the name at the top… _Uzumaki Naruto._

"Hire him," he ordered and dropped the folder back onto Kakashi's desk, then strode into his office.

Kakashi watched his boss go with something akin to amusement; he didn't know what it was that had the younger man so excited, but it couldn't have been good if he was willing to smile about it.

The poor man couldn't help but chuckle as he picked up the little folder, "Poor Kid…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're working where?!"

Naruto frowned at his friends; he was straightening out his bowtie in front of a mirror.

"At Club Tengoku, why?"

Kiba and Shikamaru glanced at each other, their eyes filled with worry, and then back at their oblivious friend. "Erm, Naruto, do you know what Club Tengoku is?" Kiba asked.

"It's just one of those high-class clubs, right? A place where rich snobs meet up and stuff," he said, looking back at the mirror.

"Yes, a place for rich people, it's an escort club!" Kiba shouted.

This had Naruto stumped; an escort club? He didn't know that. Still, it didn't mean he wanted to give up such a high paying job.

"Well if men only work there won't it mean that only women visit? Who knows, maybe I'll even bag myself a sugar-mama!" he passed his friends a cheeky grin, and before they could stop him he grabbed his jacket and keys and left the apartment.

Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh; they knew they couldn't stop Naruto when he put his mind to something. Now they wished that they had stayed with the blonde when he made his decision when he found this new job. They could have told him then that Club Tengoku was a special place, not only a private sanctuary for the rich and powerful, and not just a place for women to find their pleasure…

No, there was more to it than even his friends could have guessed.

Yet the blonde didn't worry about any of that, he was to busy being excited about his job. Obviously he didn't mean what he said to Shikamaru and Kiba; he had no intention of finding a 'sugar-mama'. He was only to be working as a waiter after all. To be honest he had never been interested in relationships, they weren't his thing. Some might say that he was just being a prude, but he'd rather wait instead of going through a string of one-night stands.

Club Tengoku wasn't too far away. Only a 20 minute walk away from his apartment; it was good sometimes to live in the capital, everything was so close by, even if the rent was unbelievably high. Although if this temp job worked out he could be hired full time, and with the pay, he wouldn't have to worry about rent or going without ramen for a long time. Dodging past the nightly rush of the Tokyo streets he soon reached his destination.

It was a magnificent building, a skyscraper, with the sign plated out with giant metal sheets; dim lighting illuminated the font so that it only stood out subtly. In front of the building was a row of limousines; they would stop near the large red carpet and a man dressed in black would open the door for the passengers. He didn't think he had even seen such glamorous people in his life before, although what confused him greatly was that most of them were men rather than women. Naruto shrugged; this Club may cater for more than an escort service, not like he knew what this place was.

Now the instructions had been to go through the back, where a guard would be standing, and he would have to show the man his letter or he wouldn't be let in. It took some time trying to find the entrance in the dimly lit alleyway, but he soon spotted who he thought to be the guard standing in front of a 'staff only' door. He was tall and wore a pair of sunglasses, which didn't make sense to Naruto. Who would wear sunglasses in the middle of the night? Not to mention in a back alley?

Really sketchy…

The guard kept on staring at the blonde, making him feel uncomfortable and jumpy.

"Er… I'm a new…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before the man thrust out his hand, and grabbed the letter out of Naruto's hand.

He scanned the piece of paper and nodded towards Naruto before stepping aside to let the blonde through.

Naruto on the other hand didn't know whether to be grateful or worried as he stepped through the entrance into a busy kitchen. There were loads of people there, everyone had something to do, cooks, waiters, cleaners; he never thought he'd ever see so many people jam-packed into such a tight space.

"What are you doing here, kid?" came a gruff voice.

The blonde looked up to see a tall man with short black hair and pitch black eyes. He was tall and well built under the tight white uniform. He was the cook by the looks of it, and that bloody butcher knife in his hand was more than threatening.

"I'm new!" he said, a little louder than necessary.

"You'll be looking for Hatake then, just go through them double-doors, it's the first one to your left," the cook said and went back to carving up the meat.

Naruto didn't take his time to reply and he quickly hurried out of the busy kitchen, and as the burly man had instructed he soon found the door, with the plaque labelled _'Hatake Kakashi'_. He took a deep intake of air to steady himself and knocked against the hard wood. There was a shuffling sound on the other side, and someone mumbled a quiet enter. Naruto grasped the cool metal handle and pushed it down to open the door. Inside was seated a man with silver hair, that made him seem older than he was; he had a pale face but a scarf covered half of it. He wore a black suit like the guards did, although he did look a lot more approachable than the other men.

"Hatake-san?"

"AH, Uzumaki –san come in, I have been awaiting you." He then waved at the chair in front of his desk, indicating Naruto to sit down.

The blonde took his seat and waited; his employer was shuffling through the mess of papers on his desk for something. His face lit up and he gave a victorious 'AHA' when he found what he wanted. It was Naruto's resume, but there were some other sheets attached to it with a paperclip.

"Well Uzumaki-san as you know we didn't go through the normal procedure of an interview, especially because of your… colourful resume."

Naruto cringed thinking back to it; it showed he had a lot experience, but at the same time it showed his failings.

"But…" the silver-haired man continued. "The owner doesn't see that as a problem and is willing to give you the job." This made Naruto happy; he finally managed to relax himself.

"About the job, you will mainly be involved with the bar and working as a waiter there, understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good, now a discussion about your pay; you may have noticed that it's unusually high for waitressing, but that extra money is for a particular reason. Do you know about our clientele?"

Naruto gave a hesitant nod; Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous the blonde was. Yet it was obvious that the other knew absolutely nothing about their policies. He smirked and leaned slightly over the desk. He raised an arm and tugged his scarf down slightly to show his full face.

"Our clients come here for privacy, it is a place for them to relax, do business, and it is our job to keep them content without being disturbed. The extra pay is a way of keeping silence," he said and gave a quiet, creepy smile.

Naruto quickly nodded and Kakashi leaned back in his chair, "Well, shall I show you to the bar, I can give you more instructions there." He then stood up and opened the door; once again for a moment Naruto hesitated before he followed.

The club was a mixture between a restaurant, and lounge. It was dimly lit and already packed with well-dressed people, some sitting by large round tables near the middle of the large hall, others hidden behind stalls, pulled into deep discussions. The people in the middle were more relaxed, in their arms a pretty boy sitting comfortably beside them. This wasn't what he was expecting at all; if this was a male escort club then where were all the women?

He wanted to ask his boss about that, but stopped himself; it sounded like a silly question. They meandered their way between the tables, and Naruto could feel the drunken stares on his back. He shuddered slightly, but said nothing; soon the bar came into view, but no one else was there. Kakashi leaned his elbow against the counter, and rapped his knuckles against the hard wood.

"Oi Haku, you there?" he called out.

Someone jumped up from behind the structure and Naruto blushed at the girl smiling at them both. She had long black hair with the bangs and fringe pulled back in a Chinese-bun, with the rest hanging freely down her back. She wore the same uniform as Naruto, a crisp whit button-up shirt and a bowtie. Although she was pretty flat-chested and her figure wasn't as curvy as most women, but she still looked attractive.

"How you been, Haku?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine, fine Kakashi, busy as usual," and gave him a sweet smile.

But that voice, it was- it was… really deep. Not at all like a girl's…

"Alright then Haku, this guy's new so take care of him, will ya'?"

"Sure, no problem." Naruto was pretty sure now that that person wasn't a woman, the looks greatly contrasted with the voice. Ohh, all this thinking was giving him a headache!

"Before I go the owner requested that you wear this badge." Kakashi reached into his pocket and took out a badge. It reminded him of a fan, with one half red and the bottom white. Kakashi pinned it onto his shirt carefully, and then patted his shoulder.

"Ja ne." The silver-haired man waved a quick bye and left Naruto alone with the, er…

"I am a man," the smaller brunet said, still smiling.

"What er- of course I knew that! he he…" and he trailed off into nervous laughter.

Haku giggled sweetly behind his hand before going behind the counter again; he came back with an apron. Naruto took it off the smaller brunet and tied it around his slim waist. All the time he didn't notice how intensely Haku was staring at the badge, and the small smirk that played on his face. This should be interesting; he couldn't wait to see how it would turn out.

"Well c'mon then, I'll show you the ropes!" he said excitedly, waving the blonde over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_(Giggle) I'm guessing you can all tell that Sasuke is already very possessive. Poor Naru how's he gonna cope?_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	3. You're that Guy!

Disclaimer: Me not own anything to do with Naruto or Viewfinder, which makes me sad…

**Warning: Yaoi, possible rape, bad humour, Yakuza's (and possibly other crime syndicates), really bad grammar (hopefully improved by my beta), violence, and sexual harassment, and kidnapping. **

_And another chapter down, I'm writing so quickly because I'm I'll, and my fever trapped delusions make for good writing periods it would seem. I always seem to be able to write more when I'm Ill or stressed, it's just really odd. Oh well…_

_Thank you all once again for the amazing reviews, I know it may not be obvious how Sasuke is meant to be a Yakuza member, but I am dropping small hints here and there. _

_Beta read by Lanie 12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: You're that guy!

Kakashi whistled a merry tune as he climbed the stairs, which was a feat in itself since he was still wearing the scarf over his mouth. In his hand was Naruto's resume, and attached to it were more papers filled with background info. Why Sasuke wanted to look at this he could only guess.

The building was split into three parts. The first floor was like a lounge, the area where most of the clients stayed. The second floor was room to offices and the surveillance room, but the floors above that were for more 'private' business. He went straight towards the surveillance room, and without knocking entered it.

"Sasuke."

The young Uchiha was sitting on a computer chair, one leg crossed lazily over the other as he regarded the monitors in front of him. Each one showed a different part of the building, and Sasuke watched them all with great interest. Or rather one particular screen, depicting their newest cute employee. He had an unusual look of glee on his face, like a child watching his new toy. It was almost disturbing.

"Sasuke," he called again.

This time the raven threw him a glance. "What?" he asked. His face once again returned back to its passive splendour.

"I got what you wanted," he said and placed the folders in front of the raven. But Sasuke didn't even show them any interest.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Can I ask what you want with this guy?"

He gave the man a bored look before returning to watch the screen. Kakashi sighed again, and his shoulders slumped; it looked like he wasn't going to get an answer any day soon. He shook his head dejectedly and then exited the room.

He still had some reading to catch up on.

As soon as the door closed Sasuke picked up the papers and started reading them. There was nothing too spectacular about the other man. Orphaned from a young age with no clue as to who his original parents were, fostered by a teacher, and a troublemaker to boot. Yet there was something about him, something that he simply couldn't explain.

When Kakashi asked him what he wanted from Naruto, he didn't know what to answer the older man. He couldn't explain the burning look of defiance he had seen in those ocean blue eyes, that look that virtually stirred something in his usual stoic demeanour. It amused him, got his heart racing… but maybe it was just a simple desire.

The desire to tame, to bring down a proud creature onto its knees in front of him, maybe that's all it was. And it would be a preferred position for the young blonde, in front of him on his knees, moaning, begging, gagging… he should stop before he got too excited.

Sasuke put the papers down and looked back up at the screen and the blonde working there. Yes, he would admit that he desired this man.

And what he wanted he would get.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto on the other hand was oblivious to the camera's watching his every move; he was too busy concentrating on his job. It wouldn't do to mess up on his first day.

Haku showed him around, and introduced him to a few of the staff; there was Lee, the over-enthusiastic busboy. Sai, Suigetsu, and Deidara were three people who also worked as waiters, and Asuma, who played the piano in the lounge area. They were all a bunch of nice guys, although that Sai character was starting to freak him out with that fake smile of his. Not to mention that Suigetsu had unusually sharp-looking teeth.

His first day had been great; when he got back he was bombarded by his friends with questions. Asking him if anyone had 'done' anything to him. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he reassured them that he didn't get harassed by anyone. Although he did tell them how odd it was that even though it was a male escort club there were no female customers. He friends had given him nervous looks then, but didn't say anything.

But after working there for three days he started noticing stuff more and more: the sultry glances, the occasional overly friendly pat of his ass. Under normal circumstances he would have beaten the man to a pulp, but he kept himself restrained. Then he thought back to the pay; he knew he could never find a job like this again. However, when he went back to give the customer their drink, they would mysteriously disappear, leaving behind a generous tip.

It was only on his fourth day at working in Club Tengoku that everything finally clicked.

"There are two men fucking in the toilet!"

Haku frowned and sighed. "Not again, they should know by now that that's against the rules. I better call Shino over," he said and took out his mobile.

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "That's it?"

"What else? This is an escort service, this is bound to happen…" the brunet drawled. "Hello, Shino? Yeah, it's happened again, this time the toilets. Thank." He ended the call and flipped the phone shut.

Naruto couldn't understand why this was being handled so calmly. "But-but a man with another _man_?!"

"Naruto, most if not all our clients are gay, didn't you know that?"

The blonde furiously shook his head.

"Ah kiddo, c'mon, well talk about this in private." He took Naruto's hand and guided him to the break room situated opposite Kakashi's office. He told Naruto to sit down and then went to the vending machine to get them both some tea, before joining him.

The break room was mostly empty, with only a few people filtering in and out on occasion. Haku regarded the traumatized blonde with a mixture of pity and amusement. It surprised him how utterly clueless the other man was, but it was also part of his charm.

"So I'm guessing that this escort service if for g-gay men?" Naruto finally asked.

Haku nodded. "Naruto, you know how badly homosexuals still get persecuted, no matter how much the world adjusts there are still people who will judge. Most of the people who come here are married men; they may have a wife or a girlfriend, since they are too afraid of being with someone they truly love or desire. Instead they hide it, and that can tear a person apart.

"At the same time they have their reputations to uphold; they are upstanding people, owners of businesses, councillors, people who have gained respect. Sadly if anyone found out that they were gay they would probably lose everything. It is a cruel world."

Naruto nodded along, he knew how cruel the world could be.

"Club Tengoku, as the name indicates offers a sanctuary, no reporters are allowed here, and most people can only enter through invitation. Sure there are rumours about this club, there will always be rumours, but as long as there is no proof our clients are safe."

Haku took a sip of his tea and regarded the silent blonde in front of him. Naruto was staring hard at the desk, contemplating Haku's words; now the looks he got did make sense. Not that it meant that Naruto was feeling any more comfortable.

"Are you homophobic, Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Well… I never really thought about it…"

"It's fine really, almost everyone here is straight. Suigetsu, Asuma, Lee and some of the other guys, they are all straight."

"And you?"

"As straight as a roundabout (rotary?)!" he said and laughed at the joke.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle along, and for a second he felt stupid getting worked up over it. It wasn't like being around gay men was going to change who he was. Gay, straight, bi, it didn't matter. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and gave a nervous chuckle, "I guess I was overreacting."

"Don't worry about it kiddo, c'mon let's go back to work."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke had cringed every time he had seen another customer trying to come on to his dobe (yes the idiot was his). As it turned out blondes were quite popular, especially someone as naïve as Naruto. Well there was Deidara, but the clients knew enough about him to know that he shouldn't be provoked. Their mistake was soon realized of course; as soon as they noticed the little badge pinned onto the blonde's chest they knew they shouldn't mess with him.

Those who didn't get the (strong) hint were instantly escorted out, their cards suspended for a week with a reminder not to break the rules.

It seemed like, however, that the blonde was too tempting.

He hadn't done any work, business came to a standstill; it was like he couldn't move on.

Maybe just a taste? Would that help him get back on track? Or would it be like opening Pandora's Box?

It looked like he was about to find out soon enough. He stood up and left the surveillance room, ignoring all the bows and greetings sent his way, and entered the lounge, instantly melting into the shadows. He had a way of becoming invisible if he wanted to. Sasuke picked a nearby desk, sat down and waited. Sadly instead of Naruto it was Haku who came first.

"Boss, it's rare to see you here, anything I can get you?" the effeminate man asked.

"Bloody Mary- heavy on the vodka, and ask Naruto to deliver it," he said as an afterthought; it would be interesting to see the dobe's expression. Would he be angry? God he hoped so, it would be so much more amusing…

Haku quirked a smile; he gave a nod towards him and left to make the drink, and after a few minutes Sasuke spotted a mop of blonde hair making its way leisurely towards him. It seemed like he was too caught up in his own thoughts that he couldn't concentrate, from how blank his eyes looked. Sasuke frowned, now this wouldn't do! Where was the fire and enthusiasm he always saw? Now Naruto just looked distracted.

So Sasuke decided to mess with him.

"Is service usually this slow?"

That snide comment brought Naruto's attention back to him. For a second the blonde looked stunned before recognition and then to anger filled his features.

"YOU!" he shouted.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Yes me, now could I have my drink? Or are you going to spill it all over me again?"

Naruto gritted his teeth together. "Y-you TEME!" he screamed. That was the sight Sasuke liked; he couldn't help but smirk.

He would have wished for nothing more than to throw the drink at that stupid prick, and wipe that smug smile off his face! But then he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked around and saw the guard known as Shino standing ominously behind him with his dark sunglasses.

"Everything okay, boss?" he asked.

Wait, boss- BOSS? As in the owner? Naruto paled, he had insulted his boss!

"It's fine Shino, I've just come to do a service check; you may go."

Shino nodded and left. Naruto was shell-shocked; he couldn't move at all. This guy was his boss, that smug bastard, this-this _teme!_

Sasuke's smirk grew as he regarded the gaping blonde. "Can I have my drink now?" he asked.

Naruto shook himself back to reality. He glared at the raven and set the drink down. "Here's your drink _teme-sama_, you will have my resignation letter in the morning," and turned around to leave.

"Now why would you do that?" Sasuke asked, taking the cut glass in hand.

"So I won't be working anywhere near you!" he said and strode away.

"Really? After I was the one who gave you this job?"

This made Naruto angry. "I don't need your charity!"

"Then as an apology?"

The blonde gritted his teeth together; he didn't want to leave. He really did enjoy working here, and he had made so many new friends, but this guy infuriated him. Yet for this amount of money it would almost be worth it.

Almost…

He heard the chair creaking, and when he looked up he saw the man had stood up and was making his way towards him. Naruto took a step back but Sasuke caught up to him; he grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the dark-haired man. Naruto then noticed how close their faces were, too close for his liking. He could smell the tanginess of tomatoes on his breath, it cooled his burning cheeks.

As he said, they were too close.

The raven moved closer if possible, completely invading what little personal space he had, but Naruto couldn't move away and his body shuddered when he felt their lips grazing.

"Then would you accept something else as an apology?" he murmured sensually.

Now Naruto looked like a tomato, his cheeks burning red at those words and their implication.

Sasuke smirked and straightened himself out; he went back to the table and sat back down as if nothing had happened. While Naruto walked away dazed, all thoughts about quitting forgotten. It took a few minutes for him to realize what had actually happened. While drying up a few glasses a frustrated growl ripped through his throat that even managed to scare a happy-go-lucky Lee.

He cursed that teme to the deepest pits of hell!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm, it seemed like he was right, he had opened Pandora's box, although what got out was not awful.

On the contrary, he thought with a lick of his lips.

It was absolutely delicious.

* * *

_Ho, ho, ho (see how I turn into Santa)_

_It seemed like Sasuke couldn't wait for his treat any longer. _

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	4. Knight in black Armour

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Viewfinder, which makes me sad…**

**Warning: Yaoi, possible rape, bad humour, Yakuza's (and possibly other crime syndicates), really bad grammar (hopefully improved by my beta), violence, and sexual harassment, and kidnapping. **

_Of course Sasuke is going to have fun, perverts usually do. I tried to be a little bit more sensual here with my writing and some might say I'm moving to quickly in the plot, but as I mentioned before this is based on Viewfinder, and boy did things move quickly there. So compare to that this is pretty tame. Just a little something to show my appreciation! Thank you to all the reviews, keep it up people, cause I feed on them!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Knight in black Armour

The next few days were tense for Naruto, because he was there.

His boss, Uchiha Sasuke, as he later found out.

The name meant nothing to him, but when he told his friends they went pale and told him to quit his job immediately. When he asked them why, they went suspiciously quiet. Which only managed to aggravate him more; then again, everything about this guy annoyed him. He was always so smug, sitting there in the same chair day after day, doing 'service checks'. Bullshit!

It was obvious the guy was stalking him, he wasn't that oblivious not to notice that.

At the same time though Naruto didn't want to give the job up; after getting his first paycheck he had been sold, it was like he had given his soul up. If his calculations were correct he could move out of his crap apartment and into a better one in 3 weeks! Also nothing had gone terribly wrong so far; he had yet to mess up an order, or insult (or be insulted by) a customer. Everything would have been perfect if it weren't for that _teme_.

Naruto sighed and returned back to cleaning the counter. Haku was off today, and oddly enough the cook with the meat cleaver was also gone (he always gave him a gruff 'hello' when he came to work). So he was given responsibility of the bar, which was good really since he had to do less walking, but it was super busy. They were understaffed because Deidara had to take a sick day.

"Oi, Naruto!" the blonde looked up when he saw Suigetsu walking towards him. "I've got a special order of Bloody Mary for table 13, with a request that you deliver it." He gave him a knowing, toothy grin.

Did everyone know about Sasuke stalking him? Why did he even bother asking himself that, of course they did, and their looks proved it. No point in complaining about it now.

So he went on making the drink, he could make it from memory now. Turned out that the Uchiha liked his Bloody Mary extra bloody, with more tomato juice than vodka. He guessed then that the raven-haired man had a thing for tomatoes, even the food he ordered usually consisted of the bitter fruit*.

He had the drink finished in no time and was about to leave when Sai came. "I hate this…" he heard the waiter mumble.

He knew he shouldn't pry, but couldn't help it. "What's up?" he asked.

Sai looked up, surprised that Naruto was speaking to him; after the 'penis' comments last time he thought that the blonde was avoiding him. "I gotta go take some drinks up to the fourth floor, the problem is that the lift is being repaired and my leg isn't feeling too good."

"Oh, do you want me to take it upstairs, and you take mine to table 13?" he suggested.

Sai perked up and gave his usual fake smile. "Sure, it's room 9; it looks like you have a penis after all," he said and took the tray with Sasuke's drink and sauntered off, leaving Naruto stunned behind.

"That asshole!" he muttered under his breath; that guy and Uchiha were both so alike, both in looks and attitude. Although the owner had yet to make a comment about his penis. At the same time he couldn't be completely angry since he didn't have to go near the pervert today.

He took Sai's order and made the drinks, before making his way upstairs. He'd never been to the upper levels of the club, and he wondered what it would be like. There were bodyguards littered around the area, most of them congregating around the halls. When he finally found the right door he flashed the guard his badge and they let him in.

The talking inside the room instantly stopped when he entered; there were four men, all middle aged, with various heights, and less hair. One even wore a pair of shades; again it made him wonder what the big attraction was to wearing sunglasses indoors, especially at night time. But he pushed those thoughts aside when he noticed the men staring impatiently up at him, so he got a move on, setting the tray on the table with a polite smile.

"I haven't seen you around before," one of the men spoke. He was the smallest, and also the hairiest, with tiny sunglasses, his greying hair frizzed up into an afro. He gave Naruto an odd smile that made the blonde's skin crawl.

"I'm new here, sir," he responded, and was about to leave when he felt the man grab his hand.

"Now, now, where are you going? We haven't finished yet."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have work to do…"

The small man laughed, and instantly Naruto knew that he had to get out of here.

"Look at this kid, doesn't even know who he's dealing with!" the men around him chuckled.

"Say kid," he said, regarding Naruto once again with his spectacled eyes. "How about I offer you a huge tip for some extra service?"

"E-excuse me?!!"

The man laughed again, and pulled harshly against Naruto's hand so that the blonde tumbled over his knee. "Waiters don't earn much, do they? Wouldn't you like to earn some extra cash?" The small man had extraordinarily large hands for someone his size, and Naruto could feel one of them stroking up the back of his thigh. Oh God, were the expecting what he thought they wanted?

"How about it, kid? You've got the looks, only a few steps away from being one of them…" he whispered.

The other men chuckled deeply. "Gato, if you're going to do something to him, hurry up before the owner comes. You know how much he disagrees with customers harassing his wares."

"You are right, I should hurry up."

Naruto started to panic. "No, let go of me, LET GO!!" he shouted, trying to struggle against the man's grip, but he was being held down tight. He felt those sausage-like fingers moving over his skin, edging too close to places they shouldn't. Then he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye, a needle!

Oh god, someone help him!

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke patiently awaited his drink; he knew how mad he was driving Naruto by now with the amount of times he visited. How his eyes burned and his body shook with suppressed anger; he would surely make for a wildcat in bed. He revelled in the fact the blonde carried his mark best of all unknowingly against his chest; it made it all so much better. Although he wondered how to move on from this; what should he do next to make Naruto completely his own?

Taking it slow wasn't his thing; usually what he wanted he would grab without another thought, so it was unusual for him to take his time like he did with Naruto. And he was struck again by the thought that he actually had the other's well-being in mind. How unnerving…

"Your drink, Uchiha-sama."

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even notice his little toy's arrival. "It's about time Naru- Sai? What are you doing here?" he asked. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the young man.

"I apologize sir, but Naruto said he would swap an order for me since I couldn't manage the stairs-"

"Wait, 'stairs'? He's upstairs? Which room?!" the raven demanded.

"9, room 9!" and Sasuke was gone.

Uchiha cursed under his breath; room 9 was where Gato was holding his little 'party'. Sasuke hated letting that man inside his club, but business was business. He just hoped he made it on time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto gagged around the shirt thrust into his mouth, he couldn't scream or move anymore with the men pinning him down. There had been something inside the needle; a few minutes after he was injected he felt hot and bothered, and his body started feeling weak, it didn't mean he couldn't feel anything.

All of his clothes had been removed except for the small briefs covering his modesty, although he didn't think they would stay there for long. He could feel their mouths against his skin, biting and sucking, forming little bruises on his stomach and thighs. Their stubbles scratched against his body; it made him shudder in revulsion. He gave a muffled scream when one of them pinched his nipple none-too-gently.

Why wasn't anyone helping him? Where were those guards? He even wished that teme was here to save him, anyone at all!

_BANG_

A gunshot and the door burst open, with a furious Uchiha standing in the doorway.

Naruto was dropped just like that; he raised his head only to see the molesters' backing away from him. But before Naruto could even stand up he felt a pair of strong arms around his waist hoisting him up, and then he was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder. Disorientated and confused he tried to get his bearings back, and as they walked out of the room he noticed the bodyguards knocked out on the floor, with other men dressed in black starting to clean up.

Understanding that he was being taken away he managed to spit the soaked shirt out. "Where are you taking me?" he asked hesitantly.

Sasuke didn't answer him; instead he started climbing stairs, with Naruto still on his shoulder without even breaking a sweat. The same couldn't be said about the blonde, he was sweating profoundly; whatever type of drug they had injected him with was starting to take effect, and he tried to squeeze his legs together so that Sasuke wouldn't feel his growing erection. If the raven did however he didn't say anything.

They were on the seventh floor now if Naruto had to guess; the whole trip was in silence, so he didn't think it was right to ask. He heard more shuffling sounds as Sasuke took out a master key card and opened a random door to let them through. They went inside and Sasuke let him fall onto a downy mattress.

For a second Naruto was gripped with fear; what would Sasuke do to him now? Surely he wasn't thinking about taking advantage of him now, was he? Naruto didn't really think he could defend himself anymore. He was panting like an animal in heat, his body shaking and trembling; he pressed his hands against his groin, anything so Sasuke wouldn't see his shame. Yet the contact only managed to make him hotter, he was burning up!

"They injected you with something." It wasn't a question, Sasuke knew they did. Probably with whatever new drug Gato brought into the market.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth together; the bastard would pay for this. He strode towards the en-suite and put the shower on cold, before going back to the bedroom. Sasuke undid his tie and took off his blazer as he watched the blonde man on the bed. Naruto was trying his best to avoid his urges, but Sasuke could tell they were getting the best of him. His blue eyes had turned so glassy with ecstasy that Sasuke would have taken him right there and then. He wouldn't however; he never used drugs when pursuing his lovers, he did have some morals. So instead he picked the younger man up, and went towards the running shower, gently putting the man under the cold stream.

At first Naruto was shocked at the sudden cold sensation, then he started lapping it up, grinding his body against the cold tiled walls, anything to cool him down. Sasuke was almost jealous of the wall, he'd never seen anyone so excited by the prospects of cold water; then again he had to remember that it was the drugs speaking. Yet Sasuke couldn't help but let his dark gaze roam the wet tanned body in front of him; he was mesmerized by the flushed cheeks. He tried to avoid going any further down, since he knew if he did he would be completely lost.

But a guttural moan made him look, the (unfortunately or fortunately, whichever way you want to look at it) white briefs were soaked, and transparent. Showing off his ample-shaped butt, and when he moved his legs, the straining erection confined within the cloth.

That snapped Sasuke's self-restraint. He moved like a predator, not caring that his shirt got wet, and pressed his body against Naruto's. He could feel the blonde's heated skin, letting his hands roam over him teasingly, always avoiding the part that Naruto wanted him to touch the most. He pushed himself against the raven's hard body, and gasped when he felt exactly how hard Sasuke himself was. For a second Sasuke's thoughts of sex were chased away when he noticed bruising on Naruto's skin, and anger drove him; how dare they mark something that was his!

He bit over the bruises, causing Naruto to gasp out in both pain and pleasure; he shuddered as Sasuke cupped his groin and gave a hard squeeze.

"Remember this Naruto, only I'm allowed to do this." He growled and gave another harsh tug. "Only I'm allowed to touch you like this, to make you hard, to make you moan, and make you call out my name! Do you understand?!" A hiss was his answer, but that wasn't enough.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

"Yes, oh Kami yes!"

The raven smirked and pushed his hands inside the underwear and grabbed his cock, releasing him from his confinement. He groaned as Sasuke started stroking him, slowly at first then hard, playing with the slit and smearing salty pre-cum around the shaft. His hips bucked, brushing against Sasuke's own cock, and the raven let out a grunt, pressing his member between the crack of Naruto's tanned ass. The ministrations continued on, but with the effects of the drug Naruto didn't last long; with a final shudder he released himself with a deep moan and slumped against the tiles, with Sasuke on top of him.

The Uchiha growled; he had yet to find any release, but looking down at the sleepy face he decided to leave. One mental scarring would be enough.

So he staggered up into a standing position with Naruto in hand, and laid the blonde on the king-sized bed. He didn't care much if the sheets got wet, and then went back to the shower.

He would need a cold one to get rid of this hard on.

* * *

_*Tomatoes- are a fruit, you best believe it. _

_*cough* Well erm there you have it…hehehe…man that was hot even for me. I guess I did make Sasuke a bit aggressive. Hmm…or would gentle lover suit him more?_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	5. Trying to forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Viewfinder, which makes me sad…**

**Warning: Yaoi, possible rape, bad humour, Yakuza's (and possibly other crime syndicates), really bad grammar (hopefully improved by my beta), violence, and sexual harassment, and kidnapping. **

_It looks like many people prefer Sasuke to be an aggressive lover, I guess as a Yakuza it is true. He would most likely be aggressive and then if needed he would be gentle to reassure. It makes sense._

_Beta read by Lanie12777!_

_Now on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Trying to forget

"Uchiha-sama, please forgive me! I won't do it again!"

The young Uchiha didn't listen; he took off his knuckle duster before taking the napkin offered to him by Asuma and wiped the blood off his knuckles.

"Please forgive me," Gato wept. "He was just a waiter, just a bloody wait-"_ kick._

"You should know by now to keep your mouth shut," Sasuke hissed icily and turned around. "Finish it…" he ordered and left. Not taking notice of the dozen men dressed in black moving towards their prey.

The blood-curdling screams that followed were ignored by Sasuke as he exited the dark alley way, and out in the cold night air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room had to stop moving, the ceiling seemed almost liquidy, and the light streaming through the window burned his retinas. He scrunched up his eyes and used his hands to try and shield them from the light. Why was it daytime? Why did the sun hate him so much, that it wanted to burn his eyes out so badly?

"Urgh…" he groaned and tried to sit up, only to have the room spinning around. Oh, he was dizzy. Naruto decided that trying to sit up was not such a good idea.

"You should lie down, the drug is still in your system."

Naruto turned his head and saw Hatake Kakashi standing beside him, putting something down on the table beside the bed. "Hatake-san? Did you say I was drugged?"

The silver-haired man arched an eyebrow; he gave a light 'hmm' and sat down on a chair. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I-I-I c-can't…" the blonde stuttered.

He tried to think what happened yesterday, but it was like a block on his mind. There were only bits and pieces; he had been working alone with Suigetsu and Sai, it had been such a busy evening. Then for some reason he remembered being pinned to the ground, not being able to breathe, something hot like fire burning through his-

"_You're mine!"_

"Are you alright?"

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which was a huge mistake since the room started swimming again. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulders to steady the blonde and help him lay down. After making sure that the blonde had calmed down he took out his mobile phone and pressed the speed-dial. It was instantly picked up.

"How is he?" came the deep baritone voice from the other line.

"Not well, it was obviously a date-rape drug they administered him and it looks like he has slight amnesia."

There was a silence for a while, but Kakashi knew that Sasuke was thinking. "When do you think he'll get his memory back?" the Uchiha asked.

Kakashi bit his bottom lip and turned to gaze at the blonde sleeping on the bed; his young features looked troubled. "It will probably come bit by bit… right now he's sleeping."

"Good, tell him when he wakes up that he has a paid leave for a week." And then he put the phone down.

Kakashi sighed and flipped his own phone shut and then went to stand next to Naruto. What Gato almost did to the poor boy was close, too close to comfort. The kid had grown on Kakashi with his happy-go-lucky attitude; he had watched Naruto work the bar so diligently. But his boyish looks made him a target, and his good nature caused him to be naïve to the real world. There were things that this kid shouldn't have to see…

He sighed again and pulled out his orange book.

…but it looked like he was already pulled in too deep.

~*~*~

The next time Naruto woke up he found himself in his own house and in his own bed. He wondered how he got here, because that last time he had woken up he was still at one of the Club's rooms and now he was here. He guessed that Kakashi must have brought him here; at least he had been dressed. He sat up in his bed and looked out of the window; the sun was just starting to set, which meant that he had slept almost the whole day away. He sighed heavily and scrunched up his eyes in pain.

He lied… he knew everything, what they had done to him, what _he_ had done to him!

It made him shudder…

Yet the feeling did not stem from revulsion as it would be expected, but from curiosity. He knew it was the drugs, but the touching, the overbearing dominance, and the explosive aftermath made him curious, and **that** left him disgusted.

He was straight, he loved women; boobs were his friends! So why… why couldn't he get him out of his mind?!

He dreamt about it, the showers, how he was pinned against the cool tiles, but it wasn't forced. In his dream he was participating, holding on to the other in dear life as he touched and kissed him. Leaving burning love marks against his skin. The dream had almost gone further though than what had actually happened, but he woke up, cutting off the orgasmic hallucination and leaving him with an impending hard-on.

Ugh, he didn't think he would ever look at the shower in the same way again…

Soon just sitting on the bed was starting to get boring so he flung the covers away and stood up; he went into the living room and noticed the answering machine flashing. He pressed the button and waited.

"You have 2 messages," the woman's robotic voice said.

"First message: _Dude, where are you? We were supposed to meet up today to help me with getting Akamaru to the vet's! Either way man, call me, and you better have a good explanation!" _Huh… how was he going to explain to them that he was drugged and molested by his boss in the showers? Maybe he should leave that out…

"Second message: _Naruto, this is Kakashi. I apologize for what has happened and hope you feel better soon. Uchiha-san has given you a paid week off to recuperate, and we hope to see you soon."_

Yeah right, as if he could ever come back to work there again. He wouldn't be able to look at anyone in there again without thinking back to that night.

Right now though he needed something to eat. So he went to his kitchen and filled the kettle with water before searching his store cupboards for his beloved ramen. Ah, ramen would make everything better. It would chase all these nasty sexual thoughts away and help him finally achieve a semblance of normality. He waited for the kettle to finish boiling and ripped the lid off the cup before filling the plastic container with hot water and let the flavours dissolve into the broth. Then he picked up the cup and went towards the lounge and put the TV on.

"Itadakimasu!" he said cheerfully and broke his chopsticks, but before he took his first bite the phone rang. He looked mournfully at his noodles; he sighed dejectedly at having to miss out on his treat, and put them back in the pot. This better be something important or there would be hell to pay for ruining his precious ramen time!

"What!" he shouted down the phone. There was silence for a while before laughter met his ear.

"Dude, sorry! I'm guessing you were enjoying your noodles about now!"

"Kiba, if I could I would murder you!" he hissed back, irritated.

"Chill man…" his soon-to-be dead best friend replied. "I just called to ask if you were alright, you didn't come this morning to help."

"I'm fine… just a little tired."

"They aren't working you too hard, are they?" Naruto recognized the concern leaking into his voice, and the anger drained out of him. Kiba was just really concerned about him; that was it.

"No, no, really, everything is fine."

"Okay, then would you like to come with the rest of us guys and get totally hammered?" and Kiba chuckled. Naruto couldn't help but laugh along; yeah, it would be a good idea and would give him a chance to forget his horrible night. He agreed; they organized a time they would meet up, and he hung up.

Now it was time to challenge the showers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They soon met up by the train station, and as soon as Naruto was with his friends he forgot all about his troubles and started having fun. Although he did feel that Shikamaru could guess something, he was always too perceptive for his own good. Yet if the brunet did know something he didn't mention it.

"So where we going to, Shika?" he asked the lazy man.

But before Shikamaru could answer Chouji did so for him. "Shikamaru got us an invite into Club _Akai Me_, since his girlfriend had some tickets!"

The genius frowned and elbowed his chubby friend. "She's not my girlfriend, more of a colleague," and then put his hands back in his pockets.

Kiba and Naruto glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath and turned to walk away, ignoring Chouji's frantic apologetic calls. They talked for the rest of the day, and Kiba told him about his dog Akamaru and the struggle to get him to the vet's. He managed to run away a dozen times, and almost got run over by a car by the third try. Chouji almost managed to choke on some nachos, and Shikamaru fell asleep like always. After a 20 minute walk they finally reached the club

"Whoa!" the blonde whispered, mesmerized while staring at the club in front of them.

This was the newest hip place in the city, its shiny lights and music thumping through the mirror-lined walls. There was a long line outside the club leading into it, showing how popular it was, with a bulky bouncer standing outside checking everybody's invitations. Shikamaru went right up to the front and gave the man a platinum card. The bouncer's eye bulged at the sight of the card and he let the group through instantly without question.

The inside was vast. The club had two levels; the first level was a dance floor, which was already filled with dancers and a bar, and a sitting area that was on another level separated by short stairs. You'd probably have to pay extra to go to the sitting area. Glitzy disco balls hung from the ceiling, lasers and lights reflected on their shiny surface and threw the light all around. A DJ stood in front of a dozen flat screen monitors showing _Alchemy_/_Random _Visualisation, and walls were splattered with glow-in-the-dark paint, giving this ghostly appeal to the surrounding area. The music was deafening, a mix of techno and rave, and bodies collided against one another as they let the music move them.

They followed Shikamaru surprisingly enough all the way to the top level, where he once again showed the young girl standing there his card; she smiled and showed them to their table.

"Man Shika, that must have been some invitation!" Kiba commented. Shikamaru gave a half-hearted shrug and they sat down.

After the waitress came with their drinks Naruto decided that he wanted to dance, and got Kiba and Chouji to go along. The alcohol and the music started to get to him, and his body was consumed by the music. He felt breathing against his neck and turned around to see a beautiful redhead standing behind him. At first Naruto didn't know what to do, and then he thought that was a chance to prove his sexuality. She passed him a seductive smile and went towards him, winding her arms around his neck, and they started grinding their bodies together.

The techno beat moved through them, yet he couldn't help but think that it didn't feel as nice as he remembered. She was too small against him, with her enlarged chest pressed against his own making him feel awkward. So as soon as the music ended he dislodged himself from the girl and went to make his way back to the upper level. But before he could even take the first step, only to be yanked away from the stair.

He shrieked but the music was too loud for anyone to hear him, as he was dragged away into a dark corner. Fear gripped him and he tried to struggle against the person holding him down. But the stranger wouldn't let him go; instead the grip on his body tightened.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" came a cold, recognizable voice. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"S-SASUKE!" he stuttered fearfully.

He felt a hand sneak under his shirt, cold fingers stroking his warm skin. He gasped when Sasuke started undoing his shirt grazing over his chest. Naruto started struggling harder, but he stopped when he felt something wet against his neck. Sasuke was sucking against his neckline, forcefully pressing his body against the raven's own. It felt so good. This wasn't right; he wasn't meant to feel this way, it wasn't meant to feel this good!

"Stop it!" he tried to sound forceful, only for it to come out like a moan.

Sasuke smirked. "When I gave you the time off I didn't think you would spend it dancing with some whore," he hissed. "Do you know how hot it looks when you dance? These jeans hug your ass so well." And he slapped his butt. Naruto shrieked as he got his bearings back and tried squirming out of Sasuke's grip.

"What are you doing here, are you watching me or something?! Let go!" he said angrily.

"Hn… what if I was?" he said and ground his hips against Naruto's back.

"Teme, you have no right to do this!"

The dark chuckle that came from Sasuke that made him stop; the raven sounded angry. He felt the young Uchiha breathing against his ear. "I told you dobe, you are mine, and I can do whatever I want to with what is mine!" he spun the blonde around and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

A tongue licked and traced his lips but he refused to open them, but a pinch on his butt made him gasp, and Sasuke charged on. Tasting him, fighting against his own appendage, and while he was starving for air it suddenly ended. Naruto was left dazed; he was seeing stars, and his legs felt like jelly. Yet Sasuke was gone, leaving him ravished and alone. He just stood there; the music was starting to hurt his ears, he had to get out of here. Slowly he staggered up the stairs, and saw Shikamaru still sitting in his seat, it looked like he hadn't moved at all.

When he spotted the blonde coming he frowned; the blonde looked so pale and scared. He watched as the other sat down and grabbed his beer, taking a swig, and asked worriedly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Shika…" he said and took another swig.

When Kiba came later he asked him where the girl he was dancing with went. Then he spotted how dishevelled the blonde looked; he laughed at the love bite adorning his skin. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and left the club without another word.

This had not been a good night…

~*~*~*~*~

_Could Sasuke be stalking the poor blonde? Or was it just coincidence?_

_Oh by the way I don't know if I got a translation right, I think 'Akai Me' means 'Red Eyes' (as in reference to the sharingan), but I don't know if I got that right. So if anyone knows the right translation please leave it in your review! Thank you!_

_Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this, but I can now be found on facebook, but I ask that people only add me because they actually want to talk to me. I'm not the type to have '10000's' of friends that I don't even talk to. So yeah, send me a PM if you want to add me (so I don't start adding people randomly)_

_Thank you!_

_Now Review and join the Dark Side, we have cookies!_


	6. Meet my fiancé

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Viewfinder, which makes me sad…**

**Warning: Yaoi, possible rape, bad humour, Yakuza's (and possibly other crime syndicates), really bad grammar (hopefully improved by my beta), violence, and sexual harassment, and kidnapping. **

_Now here is the weird thing. I wasn't really up for writing when I wrote chapter 5, then as soon as I put it up I got a brainwave and managed to write this mammoth of a chapter. Please praise my overworked beta __**Lanie12777**__, for all her hard work betaing two stories in one day. I WUV YOU!!!_

_Now please read and enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 6: Meet my fiancé

_Ring, ring, ring_

The phone had been ringing all day now, but he wasn't willing to pick it up. A part of him was paranoid that it would be that Uchiha guy. It was most likely just Kiba, asking him why he left so early, but really he didn't want to even answer him. Especially to questions that he himself didn't know the answers to.

He hadn't slept all night, because whenever he did all he saw was _his_ face, his icy hands making his skin burn and tingle.

In the end he gave up and just plunked himself in front of the TV, trying to ignore the world around him. Ramen cups were strewn around the room, and his sink was filled with dirty coffee cups. He should most likely clean up to occupy his thoughts so they would not wander, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to stand up anymore.

What was he meant to do?

He got molested by a guy, and he enjoyed it. It made him question the past 23 years of his life; was he even straight anymore? Did anything he knew mean anything anymore?

God, he was going mad! Why was he questioning himself anyway? He should just stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it the more unsure he got.

He needed some ramen…

_Ring, ring, ring_

Fuck this!

He abruptly stood up and grabbed the abandoned handset off his coffee table, and pressed it against his ear. "Yes?!" he asked coldly.

"Dude, finally! I've been calling all day, why did you run off yesterday, man? I said I was sorry!" Kiba whined on the other line.

"I already told you, Kiba, that it wasn't your fault…"

"Now why don't I believe you?" he replied back sarcastically.

"Really Kiba, there is nothing wrong with me; I was just a bit tired, that's why I left early."

"You didn't look tired-" but Naruto tuned him out.

His attention was directed to the TV, where the news bulletin came on. It was a broadcast about a man being found beaten to a pulp in an alleyway. Normally that wouldn't have caught his attention, since it wasn't unlikely for muggings to happen in the city. But when the name of the victim was mentioned, he was stunned.

A picture flashed onto the screen, a face that he knew. "The man found has now been identified as Gato Eito, a well-known military weapons dealer, who was found brutally beaten in an alleyway. He was taken into hospital and treated for his injuries. The Police have yet to release a statement about the incident."

Naruto kept on staring at the picture of the man who administered the drugs into him, but how did he end up in that state? Could the teme have…?

He brought his focus back to Kiba. "Kiba I have to go now, I promise I'll talk to you later, _Ja ne_," he said and put the phone down.

Then he quickly gathered up his jacket and keys and left his apartment without another thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While speed-walking to Club Tengoku, he considered what he was doing. This man was obviously dangerous; who else would beat up someone working for the government without a care, and stalk him so diligently? This guy had to be dangerous, and here he was about to confront him. Why was he doing this to himself? Naruto knew that trouble always seemed to find him, but this was the first time he actually went to search it out himself.

Now he stood in front of the daunting building, at first a work place, and now an instrument that housed his nightmare. Nonetheless he couldn't turn back now; he came here to confront the Uchiha, and it wouldn't be right to turn around now. He wasn't the type to give in that easily, that's the way he had been brought up.

So he went round the back like usual, although Shino seemed reluctant to let him enter at first. He somehow managed to muscle himself through. He had never been here in the daytime, but the club seemed to be in full swing; the kitchen was already heated up and busy with cooks preparing meals. He quickly meandered his way through them, avoiding the workers 'til he reached Hatake's office, and knocked rapidly against the door.

"Hatake-san!" the blonde shouted. There was a stumbling sound, then the door was quickly pried open, and on the other side stood his surprised supervisor.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought I'd given you some time off-"

"I need to speak to Sasuke! Where is he?!" he said quickly.

"Uchiha-san is busy right now, Naruto, I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think, that bastard owes me a few explanations and I will not leave 'til I get to speak to him!" he shouted.

Kakashi sighed and took out his mobile phone, speed dialling Sasuke. He turned around so that Naruto couldn't hear their hushed tones. But he watched how the silver-haired man's shoulders sagged in defeat and he finally shut his phone off.

"Alright c'mon, we'll go see the boss," he ordered, and Naruto followed him with a victorious smile. Yet he was surprised as they left the Club and instead entered a waiting limousine. Kakashi opened the door to the back for him, and he himself entered the front to drive.

"Hatake-san, isn't Uchiha's office at the Club?" he asked.

"No, today he is working at his office across town, at Sharingan Corp."

Sharingan Corp? He thought Sasuke owned Club Tengoku only. What else did the man control?

The rest of the ride was in silence, but it was thick with anxiety; Naruto didn't know what to expect when he got there. He felt that he had been pulled deeply into something that he would regret. The limo soon came to a gentle stop. Naruto looked through the tinted windows at the building in front of him, and his breath stopped.

Saying that this was a skyscraper would be like calling Mount Everest a mole hill. It was a huge glass structure that was who-knew how many miles long, and dominated the surrounding landscape. The same logo as that on his work badge adorned all sides of the large building. Naruto was surprised that he had never seen this building before, because something like this would really have caught his eye.

Kakashi got out of the car and opened the door to let Naruto out, then he silently led the way inside the building. The secretary at the front desk smiled and bowed at Kakashi as he bypassed her; they made their way to a set of lifts, one of them labelled private. They took that one, and Kakashi nodded at him to enter before following in behind. He pressed the first button, the only one without a number, and the elevator rocked to life. There was no cheesy music in here that elevators usually had, and for some reason without the music the silence became even more overwhelming.

Naruto slowly became more aware of the fact of what he was doing. He was about to visit a potentially powerful man, and do what? Confront him? Was that a good idea now? But Naruto needed answers. Why did Sasuke beat that man up? What did he want with Naruto? He called him his property, even the instigation of that made his blood boil, and all that touching was confusing him!

Under the turmoil he didn't notice the doors being opened, or that Kakashi was waiting for him to step out.

"Naruto," the older man called, and this managed to snap the blonde out of his stupor. There was no turning back now, he just had to plough through it.

With a deep intake of air he stepped out, and Naruto followed the single carpeted path to the large double doors at the front. With a shaky hand he reached for the handle, and pushed the metal down to open the barrier. The barrier between Naruto and _him_.

The door swung open noiselessly, and the blonde just stood in the doorway looking at what seemed like an empty office. It was decorated minimalistically, large table in front of a large glass pane window overlooking the city. No pictures on the walls, a plant in the corner, beside it a bookshelf filled with books. On the table was a laptop, a small stack of papers, and a phone beside it, but no sign of Sasuke. Naruto took a hesitant step inside to get a better look; he felt himself drawn to the window, and went to stand right in front of it.

The view was beautiful; the building seemed to overlook and dwarf everything else around it, but definitely not something for people who were scared of heights. Even as he stood so precariously at the edge, with thick glass standing between him and certain death, he felt strangely empowered.

"Like standing amongst the Gods, isn't it?"

Naruto jumped and turned when he heard the voice behind him. He hadn't even heard him enter. There stood Sasuke in all his smugness, one hand in his trouser pocket while the other held onto a mug filled with what smelled like coffee. The nervousness instantly came back; Sasuke had a way of evoking that in him, the feeling of being a tiny rabbit soon to be devoured by a wolf.

"It's good to see you Naruto, how can I help you?" he said and simply sat down. The way Sasuke acted was almost dismissive. Like the man didn't even realize what he was doing to Naruto, or he did and just enjoyed his torture too much to care.

"Well, are you going to say something? Because I have other meetings today-"

"What the fuck, teme?!"

The raven arched a delicate eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. "Is something the matter?"

"Of course 'something's the matter', you are the 'matter'!" he said and pointed at the Uchiha.

"Once again I don't follow."

"DON'T FOLLOW?! You molested me twice, once in the shower and then in that club, and you are stalking me, and all you can say is 'good to see you'? What the fuck is up with that?"

Sasuke chuckled and put his cup down. "I think you think too highly of yourself; I wasn't stalking you, as you so eloquently put it. I was merely checking in on another one of my businesses when I spotted you dancing with some whore."

"You own that club as well?" he replied in disbelief. "And you have something against me dancing with girls, so you attack me?"

This time the raven looked up and his lips pulled up in a smirk. "Just a little reminder to show you who you belong to."

"I don't 'belong' to anyone, teme!"

"On the contrary dobe, you just don't know it yet but you have already been marked by me." His gaze flew to Naruto's neck, where the love bite lay. He quickly clamped his hand over the mark, causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Teme, don't say stupid things! I didn't agree on anything, and you have no right to make such decisions!"

"Hn…" was Sasuke's reply; he took another sip of his coffee and then looked at Naruto with cold eyes. "Is there another reason you are here?" he said and waited for a reply.

Yet Naruto was silent, and this sudden silence caused Sasuke to look up at him in confusion. "I-I saw him on the news…" he stammered out.

It didn't take much for Sasuke to realise who the blonde was talking about; after all he had watched the news report himself with glee. "So, aren't you happy that he got what he deserved?"

Of course a part of Naruto had been glad to see the man who had drugged and almost molested him brought down. But the moral side of him felt that no one deserved that type of punishment; the small glimpse he had seen of Gato's face as he was being taken away by stretchers was horrific. He was torn.

"What I came to ask was why did you do it?" he finally asked, having nothing else to say.

Sasuke was silent, as if he was taking his time to contemplate the answer, before leaning back in his chair. "I already told you, I don't like people messing with what is mine."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You act like some sort of Yakuza or something!" but the raven only passed him an almost secretive smile.

That was it; it was obvious he wasn't going to get a proper answer from this man. "TEME!" he shouted out and turned around to walk away, only to feel a grip on his wrist. Suddenly he was yanked back and lost his footing. He was falling. But instead of landing on the carpeted floor, his fall was cushioned by Sasuke's waiting lap.

"Now where do you think you are going?" the raven whispered.

It was like a repeat from last night, with Naruto held fast against Sasuke and not being able to get out, no matter how hard he struggled. "Away from you! I quit, I'm not a 'thing' that can be owned, you bastard! I am not a toy!"

"Hn, then would you like to be more than that?" he asked, talented fingers undoing the button of his jeans and then slowly pulling down the zipper. "So that you aren't just a toy anymore? Would you like to be called my lover?"

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's icy hands against the fabric of his boxers; he tried to curl in on himself, but Sasuke's grip on him was too tight. "I don't want anything from you, just let me go!" he demanded.

Sasuke chuckled into his ear, and he shuddered when he felt the cool breath against his heated skin. He let go of Naruto's groin, and while still with one hand holding onto the blonde's hands he undid his own tie, and started tying his hands down to the chair's armrests. Then he got back to work, slowly lifting the blonde's shirt to show off his toned stomach. Dipping his pale fingers under Naruto's jeans again cupping his groin, fondling his already stiffening member.

"Do you really want to deny me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto moaned throatily; he pulled against the restraints, but they only managed to cut into his wrists. Sasuke smirked and pushed the briefs away to let Naruto's member pop out; it was painfully hard. The tip was oozing salty, pearly liquid; Sasuke tapped it, smearing the essence around his shaft, lubricating the hardening organ so that he could move his hand up and down easier.

Naruto writhed under the ministrations, he couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore. He moaned and whined, straining not to buck his hips in time with Sasuke's strokes, but the longer it went the more he lost himself within the feeling. He could feel it building up, the pressure just at the base of his shaft, he was so close…

"Now this is a sight I didn't expect, little brother."

The ministrations stopped; Naruto froze with fear. There was someone else in the room; someone was standing right there looking at him while he was in such a position. With Sasuke jerking him off in his office! Kami, kill him now!

"Aniki, haven't you heard of knocking?" came Sasuke's bored tone.

The blonde blushed in embarrassed; great, now it wasn't just a stranger who was in the room, it was Sasuke's brother. His brother was standing there watching him being jerked off!

"Ah, but then Otouto I wouldn't be able to see this wonderful sight before me."

"Hn…" the raven grunted and removed his hands from Naruto's shaft, and the blonde hissed at the removed contact. He panted on Sasuke's lap, not being able to move as the raven undid the bindings on his wrists. He would have instantly jumped up but he felt himself lifted off the raven and moved into another room. There was a couch in the room, and he was laid down on it gently.

"Sorry dobe, I'll have to leave it at that, but I promise to continue on some other time. Now you wait here like a good boy," Sasuke said, giving him a light smirk before leaving the room with the door shut behind him.

Naruto was left stunned and embarrassed; how was he ever meant to live this humiliation down? He was overpowered once again, overpowered and forced into something that made him shudder. A painful twang in his groin reminded him of another problem though.

He was still hard!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke closed the door behind him and went straight towards the bar that was fitted with a sink. He had noticed that his dear brother had already helped himself to his expensive brandy. His brother was an odd man, his long raven hair pulled into a lose ponytail and bags under his eyes. Not that it didn't make his brother any less attractive; there were no unattractive Uchiha's in his family. Although the painted nails seemed just a tad too far for his liking.

"Strange how we have the same taste," Itachi commented.

"Don't compare your toy to mine, Itachi," he hissed. "What can I do for you anyway, aniki?" he asked the older man, and sat down in his own chair.

"Why can't I come to visit my dear brother sometimes?"

"Well, it's rare for you to take some time out and spit out dad's dick to visit me," he said with a sneer.

"Touché little brother, although if you didn't behave like such a brat maybe then father would appreciate you more," he said and took a sip of his drink.

"I stopped trying to get father's attention when I was 11 Itachi, I could really care less what that bastard wants," he replied back snidely, and turned to look out of the window.

Itachi sighed. "Really Sasuke, you should get over that…"

"Why are you here, Itachi?"

As always straight to the point, Itachi thought. He pushed some stray raven strands behind his ear and sighed.

"Father asks that you attend the annual gala-"

"Pass."

"Even if mother asks you to come?"

Damn, pulling out the 'mummy' card. Sasuke always had a soft spot for his mother, and hated disappointing her. "Fine I'll come, but I'm bringing a guest," he added as an afterthought. If he was being forced to do this he would have some fun.

Itachi smirked and stood up. "That's all I want," he said and left his office.

Sasuke sighed and stood up and went towards the other door leading to his private breakroom. He opened the door and saw Naruto watching shows on the widescreen plasma television. The blonde had calmed down by now, and was stuffing his mouth with some popcorn. It was a cute sight.

"C'mon dobe," he said and turned around to leave, confident in his knowledge that Naruto would follow him.

They exited the office, and Kakashi opened the elevators doors for him and they stepped inside. Naruto was confused as to what was happening, he felt like there was an impending sign of doom hanging over his head. He hoped to escape as soon as they exited the building, only to be dragged off into the awaiting limo.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked Sasuke.

"Shopping. I'm guessing that you don't own a decent suit, and you can't come to the gala in what you are wearing."

"Who said I would go?!"

Sasuke passed him a cold no-nonsense look, and the blonde was instantly silenced. The rest of the ride continued on in silence, and after a few minutes they came to a stop in front of a high-class tailor. The blonde was silently dragged inside and forced to stand on a podium. He could only watch as Sasuke gave the man instructions about what to do and then left to pick out some materials. He was left standing there awkwardly as the man measured him. All the time wondering where he was being taken. Occasionally his blue eyes turned to look at some of the pre-made suits, and he gaped when he saw the prices. Some of these suits were worth a year's worth of his salary!

"I could never afford this!" he muttered under his breath.

"You don't have to, I'm paying for it," Sasuke said, picking out a tie.

"Can I just ask why you want me to go with you?"

Sasuke sighed. "My father holds this family gala every year in a futile attempt to finding me a fiancé, and every year I decline. But this time I am going, and you are coming with me."

"Do I even get a say in this?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke passed him an indifferent stare. "No," he said, and turned back to look at some shoes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Who'd have thought he would look this good in a suit, then again this was tailor made. It was hard to find suits that fit him because of his slightly petite frame, yet this was so form-fitting. But never mind that, what he really should be worried about was this gala. First being molested, and now being dragged off to meet Sasuke's parents… wait, what was he saying? It sounded like he was about to meet his in-laws in some sick and twisted way. He was a guest, he guessed. But how was he meant to introduce himself?

'_Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the man your son stalks and molests whenever he pleases. It's nice to meet you.'_

At least he could be reassured that Sasuke might find himself an actual fiancé, so maybe he wouldn't have to worry about the pervert for much longer.

He silently followed Sasuke out of the car, not accepting the helpful hand reaching for him, and instead paid him back with a fierce glare. Yet Sasuke only chuckled and firmly rested his hand against the small of his back and led him inside the mansion. The outside could be compared to a scaled-down version of the White House, and the inside was just as grand. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The floor was Turkish carpet, with velvet drapes covering the wide bay windows. People milled around all over the place, men dressed in suits and women in expensive gowns. The occasional waiter filtered through, carrying hors d'oeuvres and champagne flutes.

He was out of place here.

He would normally be the waiter serving these snobbish people, and now here he was being served. It felt odd. Also, ever since he entered with Sasuke, people hadn't stopped looking at him. He was pretty sure they were talking about him.

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke simply reassured.

"Easy for you to say, asshole…" once again the raven chuckled, which only managed to infuriate the blonde even more.

"Sasuke-kun!" someone shouted.

"Kami, not her…" Sasuke muttered, and turned around to greet the person walking towards him.

It was a woman who had bubble-gum pink hair and emerald green eyes; she wore a low-cut light pink dress that barely went down her ass. She almost tripped over her heels as she ran towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad to finally see you, I've been waiting such a long time for you to come," she said excitedly, twirling her bubble-gum coloured hair between her fingers.

"Sakura," he simply said, and Naruto instantly recognized how the atmosphere suddenly changed. It seemed to suddenly be a lot colder now.

She talked on and on, saying how happy she was to meet him over and over again. By now even Naruto was starting to get irritated with her. Finally she seemed to actually notice that there was someone else standing there, but the look she gave him, that immediately told him she disliked him.

"Who is this, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Hn… I will announce that later, now if you will excuse me," he said and steered Naruto away again.

However this time the two people that were standing in front of him intimidated him. He had never seen such stony faces before. The man was tall, his face pale and had raven black hair. The woman looked similar, although her face was rounder and her cheeks red with blush. Both had dark almost black calculating eyes that seemed to search out any weak points, on a person. Definitely Sasuke's parents.

"Father, mother," he said and gave a respectful bow, although Naruto felt that part of it was less than sincere.

"Sasuke," came the man's deep voice. "I see you are doing well."

"That I am, father."

Then those dark sharp eyes were fixed on him. "And who is this?"

Sasuke smirked, and that look of dread returned to Naruto. Something was about to happen. Something so huge that it would change everything. Confidently Sasuke reached around his narrow waist and pulled the confused blonde closer to his own hard body, and gave an almost sinister smile that would have most people running for the hills.

"This is my fiancé," he announced.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Now don't suddenly think that this fic is about to end, there is more to this then you can imagine … (sinister giggle)_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!!! _


	7. Can't seem to stay away

_I was actually asking myself why everyone was thinking that I would stop the Naruto one, did I mention that in my last A/N? I didn't did I, yet I'm getting a lot of stick for it. I am continuing both, but all I really wanted was peoples opinion, and it was divided. So I will take the chapter down, since it seemed to have oddly enough upset so many people. I mean jeez do you actually read my A/N's properly? I didn't think I made it too difficult to understand. I said I was only 'recycling' the title. There was never a mention of me stopping one fic for the other, only that I wanted to try my hands at something original (since that's what AU's practically are)_

_I also wasn't going to publish the original here, since that would go against the rules, all that chapter was, was a 'teaser' and nothing else. For those who were interested I will keep you all updated in my Author notes. so please read them properly._

_But never mind, what's done is done._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Can't seem to stay away

"_This is my fiancé," he announced. _

Naruto was sure he must have looked like an idiot standing there with his mouth flapping open and shut like a goldfish starving for air. Not that he thought there was enough air getting to his brain right now, or he would have done something instead of just standing there like a complete imbecile.

However he wasn't on his own dealing with this sudden news. Sasuke's father had gone pale, he looked like he was having a heart attack; the mother didn't look much better, although a lot more composed than the man did. Neither seemed to have noticed Sasuke had actually walked away, leaving Naruto alone to defend himself against these intimidating people.

It was only when the older man focused a harsh glare at him that he broke out of his stupor. Scary!

"What is the meaning of this, Sasuke?!" the man bellowed, drawing the attention of the guest.

"Hn..." was the only reply back.

"Sasuke!" the older man called out.

But Sasuke's didn't listen to his father and just kept on walking. Naruto, not knowing what else to do in his panic, followed his tormentor out of the humongous house outside. The limo was already waiting for them outside, and a part of Naruto had to wonder if this was some sort of a set up.

After all, who just announces that they have a fiancé and then just walks out without an explanation?

Naruto stopped in front of the open door; for a second he was reconsidering if he should step inside, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to run away.

"Get in the car," came Sasuke's order.

"Why should I?" he replied with a pout.

"Unless you want to find your own way home, I suggest you get in the car," he said.

That shut the blonde up; he had no choice in the end. He didn't even know where he was. When he heard the engine rev up, all thoughts about running away were chased out of his mind, and he quickly stepped inside the car before it drove off.

Naruto plastered himself to one side of the car, hoping to create as much space between them. He watched the raven sitting on the other side. Sasuke looked a picture of calm, as if what happened at the party meant nothing at all. Then he noticed how the older man's body was shaking, and he thought that Sasuke was upset. These thoughts were quickly chased away however when the man started laughing madly. His laughter was deep and made him shiver; it was different from the sensual chuckles that he usually heard from Sasuke.

He couldn't explain it, but he was sure that he was blushing.

"Er…"

"Did you see his face? He looked like he was about to have an aneurism," he said between breaths.

Once again the blonde was stunned. "You thought that was funny?!"

"What? Didn't you?"

"Of course not, it was fucking terrifying!"

"Hn…" he chuckled a bit and settled down again in his seat.

Again Naruto returned back to watching him, waiting for Sasuke to say something, anything, to explain what the hell was going on. Soon of course the glaring was starting to irritate the raven.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"What the hell was that about?"

The raven sighed and gave the blonde an incredulous look, "My father does this every year; it gets really tiresome having to listen to him rant about me finding a bride. So I gave him what he wanted." Then he started chuckling again as he thought back to the man's face.

"Tch, he must be thinking that his sperm only produces gay children…"

"So this was all a joke?"

"Of course… unless you want it to be true, that is?" he said, passing Naruto a wicked smirk.

"Of course not!" he shouted back, but his cheeks were blushed crimson with embarrassment.

Damn, he had been played all along.

Although he couldn't explain how suddenly his heart was beating so violently against his chest, and his hands were so clammy with sweat at that last comment. Simple words shouldn't have such effect on him.

He turned to look out of the window, trying to ignore the smirking older man beside him. What a waste of a suit though; the tailor had worked so hard creating a suit that may have originally taken him over a day in a few hours, and Naruto only wore it for a few hours. At the price this thing cost to make he would probably never wear it again.

He somehow managed to ignore Sasuke for the rest of the car ride 'til they reached his apartment block. Quickly he twisted the door handle and jumped out of the limo, and when he was halfway up the drive he heard Sasuke calling.

"See you at work; enjoy the rest of your vacation."

Naruto's glare was his only answer, as he shut the lobby door behind him. As if he was going to come back to that nut house again! He didn't care if he lost a well-paying job, or if he had to go through the whole process of tackling the market again. He just couldn't go back there.

With that thought in mind he slowly tackled the mass of stairs leading to his dingy apartment. Thinking back to that shithole almost made him reconsider; no, no, he said, shaking his head. No, he could manage somehow. Finally he reached his floor and started trying to find his keys, when he saw someone standing by his door. The man was leaning against the wall, his brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. A smile bloomed on Naruto's face when he recognized the man standing there.

"Iruka!" he called out.

The brunette turned around, his chestnut brown eyes glowing warmly when he saw the blonde bounding towards him, and welcomed him with open arms.

"It's good to see you!"

"You too, it has been ages; come inside, you must have been waiting here forever."

"Ahaha," the brunette chuckled and scratched the scar on the bridge of his nose. "That's alright, I came with some dessert," he said and lifted a bag with a bakery logo on it.

Naruto gave him a wide grin and opened the door to let them both in. The lights went on and Iruka started making himself at home. Iruka had been his foster father ever since he was 12 years old. He had been such a troublemaker that no one would adopt him, or even handle him for long. But Iruka was the only one who didn't give up on him, and he had turned out much better than what he would have ended up as without him. Iruka visited him every few weeks, just to talk and keep him company. So the older man knew his way around his apartment.

So after a few minutes the brunette had set up his small kitchen table with plates and forks, and was unpacking a lemon cheesecake. They sat down and he quickly began to tuck into the delicious dessert.

"So what's the occasion?!" Naruto asked, picking up the fork.

"Well, let's just say that this is a small celebration!" he replied with a small smile.

"What's to celebrate?" he asked.

"For keeping your job for more than a week of course, I'm so proud!" Iruka exclaimed.

The fork stopped just short of his mouth. Great, how was he meant to tell Iruka that he was going to quit his job? He couldn't do that now, not when the older man was putting on such a contend face…

Crap.

(Meanwhile)

"I have never been so humiliated in my life!"

Sakura stormed out of the party, her heels clicking against the marble floor as she strode towards her car. Finally she had met him, finally since their childhood days she had met her love once again! And what a sight he was, so tall and muscular, such style and grace in his step, but it was all blighted by him.

The so-called 'fiancé'.

Grr, even the mere thought made her boil up with rage again. That stupid round face, and those dumb blue eyes. He looked low-class and acted even lower. That look that he held when he met Sasuke's parents, it seemed like he didn't even know who they were. And Sasuke was going to marry that?! It didn't make sense to her!

She tapped her feet, waiting for her pink limo to arrive; when it did she wrenched the door open and went inside. Yet through her anger she was blinded by the other person occupying her limo.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well?" came a cold voice.

"Hyuuga!" she shirked when she noticed the man sitting opposite her.

He was a beauty rivalling any girl, long black hair cascading down his back like a silken shawl. His skin was like ivory, and his eyes were so silver and pale one would have thought he was blind. Even though it was the complete opposite; he most likely had the sharpest eyes in the world. Which was perfect for his occupation, because Hyuuga Neji was an assassin.

"I have a job for you," she said, pushing a few of her pink strands behind her ear.

He arched a delicate eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"That guy Sasuke calls his fiancé; I want him gone, I don't care how or what you do with him," she said, waving the issue away her manicured hands around.

"It will be done."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome back, Naruto!"

The blonde sighed heavily and gave a half-hearted wave. "Great to see you, Haku."

Yup, in the end he couldn't stay away, it was fear really. He didn't want to upset Iruka after all the man did for him. So he would do his best, and keep on going no matter what comes.

"I heard you were ill, are you better now?" he asked, looking up at Naruto with worried dark eyes.

"I'm fine really, nothing to worry about."

"Oi, Naruto, it's good to see you, dude!" Suigetsu called out, carrying a tray with empty glasses with him.

Naruto nodded at him with a wide smile and went behind the counter to help Haku. He really did miss these two, and Lee of course; they were so much fun. Sai then came up, and gave Naruto one of his fake smiles again.

"Good to see you, dickless." Now this one person he wouldn't miss.

"Stop calling me that!" he growled back.

Sai just passed him a smirk, and handed him a piece of paper. "The usual for the boss, although he changed his seat, it's booth no. 4 now."

Naruto gritted his teeth together but nodded; he snatched the order out of Sai's hands and went to make the drink. Sai was confused, he knew there was something different about the blonde now; it was like he was trying to hide something. He gave the others a questioning glance but they just shrugged their shoulders, mystified.

=-=

Sasuke leaned against the soft material of the booth; it was much more comfortable sitting here than on those hard chairs, and it gave a lot more privacy. He felt like he should move it up a notch, so far throughout their little chase he'd rarely found any release. He wanted to feel more of Naruto, specifically the pleasant enveloping warmth around him. God, he was sure that Naruto was a screamer, and he would make him scream Sasuke's name to high heaven.

A smirk graced his features and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He definitely needed to move it up a notch.

"Uchiha-sama," came a sensual voice. He lifted his head and saw a beautiful man standing in front of him.

"Kimimaro."

Kimimaro was a high-class host; he had a feminine face, smooth and unblemished, and his hair was bleached white, making his teal eyes almost glow in the damn light. He had a distinctive style, oriental, with the use of red make-up under his eyes and two dots painted above his eyebrows. They always reminded him of the look that Geisha's held. The crisp white button up shirt he wore was undone at the top, showing off the smooth milky skin underneath it.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

A smile filled onto his beautiful face, and slowly he leaned down over Sasuke, his long fingers coming up to play with his collar. "Well boss, I was wondering if I could do something for you?" he asked, undoing the top button.

"And if I declined your offer?"

"Oh…" Kimimaro said back surprised, usually the boss was so willing to join. "Could I persuade you in any other way?" he said, pushing his knee between Sasuke's legs, slowly grinding the spot in hopes of making him hard.

Sasuke's smirk grew, and he just regarded the man in front of him, although he usually would have taken him up on the offer. He had different interests…

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb!"

Sasuke froze; he looked over Kimimaro's shoulder at a stunned Naruto standing in front of him. The blonde looked shocked, his blue eyes so wide with the look of betrayal. He pushed Kimimaro off him, and sat up straight.

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Uchiha-sama, here is your drink." The blonde kept his head bowed, and put the glass down on the table before scurrying away from him.

Sasuke watched him go; he felt irritation welling up in his chest. All his hard work now seemed pointless.

"Sasuke…"

"Leave," he commanded.

Kimimaro didn't say anything else, and he quickly hurried away before meeting with Sasuke's anger. The man got unpredictable when he was angry.

~*~*~*~*~

"That baka…" the blonde muttered as he strode away back to the counter.

He shouldn't be angry; there was no reason to be angry!

It wasn't like there was anything between them; all he got was a few gropings (which by the way he didn't enjoy) and snide remarks. He got played and used to give Sasuke's father a heart attack. There was nothing between them; it was all just a joke. It didn't explain however why his chest ached so painfully, or why his eyes burned with impending tears.

Why was this happening all the time?

He quickly wiped them away, he wouldn't cry about something so meaningless. They didn't matter. _He_ didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

* * *

_There you go please review._


	8. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I bid my time wisely.**

**Warning: Yaoi, yakuza running amok, smexy Neji, and Orochimaru**

_Well it had been a while I'd say, and I've been doing pretty well with balancing my writing and revision out. An in I've stopped revising since my brain can't handle looking at my sociology books anymore. Literally droves me insane. I hope everyone else who is going through exams are doing much better then me. _

_Beta read by Lanie12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Complications

Something changed, well the change was obvious. The orders stopped, no more Bloody Mary's, no more random grope attacks, and that left an odd gap in his thoughts. Maybe it was because he had gotten used to the attention that the other showered on him. It may have stopped, but Sasuke was still there. Sitting at the nearby table, his sharp dark eyes watching Naruto's every move. He fidgeted and went back to drying a few glasses, but he could still feel the stares piercing his back.

This should have been a good thing. After all, his problems were now over. Sasuke was leaving him alone, he shouldn't care that the older man was fucking other people. He wasn't gay, so he should be happy that the other man's attention wasn't focused on him anymore.

So _why _did it bother him? Why couldn't he just get over it? Why was it that whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was that man leaning over Sasuke. The thought made him grit his teeth in anger.

"Naruto order up, glass of 1973 Auchentoshan Scotch, neat, table 6. Oh and bring also the rest of the bottle."

"Yeah…" he murmured and rummaged the bottom shelf for the bottle. It still surprised him to see how expensive the drinks were here. A bottle of this fruity auburn malt, worth over ¥57000; he didn't think any drink should be worth this much. Even a simple glass of this stuff would put a nice dent in his salary.

He poured the drink into a cut glass and placed the beverage on a tray and went towards table six. Usually it was a few men sitting around the round tables, laughing and joking, but this time it was only one man. His face was stark white, almost glowing in the dim light of the club, and his skin looked as if it had been stretched taut over his face. Golden slanted eyes and an upturned smile that reminded him of a snake who had found its prey. Naruto shuddered.

"Here is your drink, sir," he said and put the glass down on a coaster.

The man passed him a smirk; his golden eyes seemed to flash with excitement as he leaned forward in his chair. "Thanks…" it would have seemed like a normal gesture, but the way this man said it made it sound almost sinister.

Naruto took a step back before turning around to walk away. It wouldn't have been the first time he got hit on, but this felt different. His skin crawled in revulsion when he knew that other man was watching his ass as he walked away. So he quickened his step and literally ran back all the way to the bar. Yet the orders kept on coming, all expensive and extravagant, as if it were a gesture to impress him.

It continued on, for three days the same man came and specifically asked for him to bring him the drinks. Passing him the continuous snake-like grin. He found out his name soon enough: Orochimaru.

Yet it seemed like he wasn't the only one getting irritated by that customer; he had glimpsed Sasuke on occasions, and often his face was a picture of a grimace. Contorted in distaste, eyebrows pulled together in an angry frown, pale hands clenched into vicious fists, and his eyes. Just the look in those dark depths was enough to cast him into oblivion, and he had to keep on reminding himself that he hated the other man. He hated Sasuke and what he had done to him… what he was turning Naruto into.

The blonde understood that he was threading into the edge of denial. That there was something more in his anger, yet Naruto wouldn't acknowledge it, because if he did that would mean he had let Sasuke win. He would have let that player get his way; this wasn't any more a question about him being gay. He could come to terms with the fact that Sasuke was an attractive man, he would have to be an idiot not to see that. It did however not mean that he should be so easily beguiled by good looks. In the end the raven was a mystery, an entity he shouldn't get involved with.

It did however encourage him to keep away from Orochimaru; he didn't want to know what would happen if he was stuck alone with him. The memory of the other attack was still searingly fresh on his mind.

In his musings he hadn't noticed where he was walking and managed to bump into someone, causing the drinks on the tray to spill all over his shirt. Naruto cursed himself when he felt the cool drink soak into his white shirt, and was about to reprimand the man who bumped into him. Then he quickly thought that it could be a customer and started to apologize, but the words got caught in his throat.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Orochimaru whispered, his deep voice slithering worm-like into his ear. He took a step back to distance himself from the tall man, ignoring how the front of his shirt clung to him, and how the wetness seeped into his black trousers.

The pale man smiled appreciatively, looking him up and down. "Now this is a sight I would enjoy seeing more of," he purred out, taking a step closer.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in fear; he took a few more steps back and flinched when he felt the coldness of the wall behind him. All the time Orochimaru followed him, trapping him, step by step; soon he was cornered!

"Orochimaru-san?" he managed to croak out.

"You have been avoiding me, little fox," he whispered with a slight sharp edge in his voice.

"I am very busy, sir," Naruto replied and tried to side-step him, only to have his way blocked again.

"Tsk, then you should make time," the older man said. His long bony hands reached up to cup his face, but Naruto cringed away from his touch, and tried to lean out of his way.

"Orochimaru-san."

The older man stopped in his tracks; he looked down at Naruto in irritation and then turned around to meet the owner of that voice. Sasuke stood there in all his furious glory, his impassive mask cracking with repressed anger. Even the lighting made it look like his eyes were blazing a bloody red.

"May I ask what you were doing to _my_ employee?" it wasn't really a question, it was obvious to Sasuke what was about to happen.

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders and gave a confident smile. "Nothing at all, I was only apologizing for bumping into him," he said and walked past Sasuke without fear.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't move, he just stood there; well it was more like he was trying to stand. His legs felt like jelly, he shook violently, his blue eyes were wide with fear, and his mouth was stuttering open and shut, as if he was trying to breathe only for no air to reach his lungs. Fear had gripped him completely.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. He grimaced when the other flinched, angry at himself that he wasn't at the blonde's side quicker.

Carefully he manoeuvred Naruto away from the wall and towards the staff room, leading the blonde towards a set of changing room. "Go change," he ordered.

Naruto moved slowly inside the cubical, unbuttoning his shirt, not really taking notice of the raven-haired man standing behind him. He peeled away the wet shirt, ignoring how the soaked fabric skimmed along his sides. Sasuke kept on looking, his sharp dark eyes memorizing the lines and ridges of the lean body in front of him. It seemed like Naruto didn't even realise what he was doing; he seemed to be going about the task like he was walking through a dream. Naruto dropped the soaked shirt into his duffle bag and just stood there staring at the panelled wooden wall as if it held the answers to his questions.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" the blonde murmured, and his shoulders sagged.

"It's the business…"

Naruto turned to stare at him, and the look in the blonde's eyes made his heart clench. Just like before…

"And what about you, am I also just business to you?" he asked.

Sasuke stared at him, and then took a step towards the blonde and reached out to cup his tanned face. "Do you want to be more?"

"I-I don't know…" he replied uncertainly.

"Don't mistake my intentions, Naruto; I don't do things by half."

The blonde frowned, "And Kimimaro?"

Sasuke smirked when he detected the slight hint of jealously seeping through the blonde's voice. At least now he knew that he was getting through to him. "I don't give out my attention without reason."

"Should I feel privileged then?" Naruto snapped back.

"Maybe not privileged, but you definitely should be pleased."

This struck another painful cord within the blonde; he scowled and shoved the raven off him with a snarl. "I'm sorry _sir,_" he said harshly. "But I must get back to work." Then he turned back around and struggled to get dressed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in fury; he punched the cubical beside him and left the changing room with an angry stride.

Naruto waited 'til the footsteps faded off before resting his head against the cool wall. Hoping that he would soon stop shaking from the suppressed fear and anger, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Getting into the club was easy enough. Sakura was more than willing to part with the platinum card her daddy had gotten her, so that he could enter the Club. Neji wore a crisp black Armani suit and a crimson tie that held his clan's family symbol on it. Even though he wasn't part of the Hyuuga family anymore he kept a few of their belongings. The Symbol still held power just like the Uchiha fan; whoever saw it wouldn't question the wearer, and gave reason to why he would own a platinum card.

Soon he found an open booth and sat down, and a random waiter came and he ordered himself a martini. Now all he had to do was sit down and wait. He soon spotted his target; not that easy to miss that blonde hair, it was like a beacon in the dimly lit club.

Unbelievably bright blonde hair, wonderful olive-tanned skin. and eyes so blue that they would put the summer sky to shame. He could also guess that under that uniform the blonde had a nice body as well. He was a beauty alright, and Neji could understand why Sasuke would go for him rather than… well, anyone else. Neji felt almost sorry for what he had to do, this man was innocent and really had no reason to be pulled into a silly girl's jealous tirade.

But Neji guessed it was too late for that, being in a relationship with a Yakuza was never safe.

The question however that everyone wonders would be what he was doing helping someone as honourless as the Haruno's. It was for the same reason he decided to leave his family behind and follow the life of a rough assassin.

It was for answers, information. Whenever he did a job for the Haruno's, he had a chance to use their extensive information service. Their connections reached far deep into the underground, further than the Hyuuga's could ever go. With every job he did he was a step closer to getting what he needed.

No matter what the price.

"Would you like anything else to drink, sir?" well speak of the devil, it was the blonde man himself, although the young Hyuuga had to admit he had never seen anyone so tired. There were bags under his stunning blue eyes, as if hadn't slept in days.

"No I'm fine, but I guess I should ask if you're alright."

"Me, sir? I'm fine, sir."

"Please don't say that, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you aren't feeling well."

Naruto was stunned; an embarrassed blush crept onto his face, which only seemed to have gotten worse when the handsome man chuckled. He reminded Naruto of Sasuke; he was tall with such elegant features, pale skin, charcoal black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, and his eyes were a dull silver that almost looked white in the dim light. Naruto would have almost thought that the man was blind if it weren't for the fact that he was looking straight at him. Yet unlike Sasuke the man was smiling, and that's where the similarities between him and Sasuke stopped.

Because Sasuke didn't smile…

"I really am fine sir, but thank you for asking," he replied with a short bow, and turned around to walk away.

"Are you sure, it isn't just boyfriend trouble, is it?"

The blonde froze in mid-step, was he really that obvious? Although calling the Uchiha his boyfriend was a step too far. He was a stalker at best. Just thinking back to the Uchiha made his blood boil.

"I'm guessing by your facial expression that I am correct?" the other man commented.

Naruto frowned. "He isn't my boyfriend," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hehe, if you say so. My name is Hyuuga Neji by the way."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde replied back.

"Well Naruto, whoever this guy is, 'boyfriend' or not, he's probably a dick for treating you this way."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Right, he is a teme," he muttered. "But it was my mistake for being such a fool I guess."

"Everyone makes mistakes; all it takes is a second chance, so how about I invite you out for a drink?"

Naruto was startled by the invitation; he didn't expect it. Sure, there were plenty of patrons who invited him for a drink, but usually they were drunk themselves or just real jerks. This guy seemed genuinely nice, and maybe he should try it. Yes, Naruto would call himself completely heterosexual, but recently… recently he wondered why shouldn't he give it a try. What would be the harm in that?

It wasn't like a drink was going to kill him.

And this was better then Orochimaru.

"Alright, I agree. I have the day off tomorrow, so we can, so you can pick me up then," he said with a smile.

They exchanged phone numbers, and Naruto gave him his address, before returning back to his work. He didn't notice the smirk that spread on Neji's face as he left, nor the disturbing presence looming in the background.

Sasuke cursed inwardly; the shot glass in his hand almost shattered under the pressure he was applying to it. He didn't know who the man was that Naruto was having a conversation with, but he knew that they had exchanged numbers, and the thought of Naruto being with anyone else…

If he was any less of a person he would have gone over there and beaten the shit out of that girly boy. But he didn't. He didn't do anything. He didn't know why he should care. Naruto wasn't anything to him, he was just a pretty little waiter with a cute butt, that's all. Nothing but eye candy.

Kami, he didn't think he could believe that himself.

Sasuke slammed the glass down on the table, attracting the attention of a few others, but he didn't care. He owned this club, and if he wanted to get drunk he would.

"Uchiha-san."

The owner turned around when he heard a familiar voice. He glared at the effeminate man standing behind him.

"What do you want, Haku?"

"Sir, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Hn…" Yeah, maybe he did have one too many; he had been drinking non-stop all day. At the same time however he didn't want to stop; at least this way he could numb his mind and try to forget those dazzling blue eyes.

"No, not enough yet," he mumbled and reached for the bottle again, only for it to suddenly disappear.

"Sasuke, I really think you've had enough."

Obsidian eyes looked up to meet the disappointed stare of Kakashi. The older man held the vodka bottle in his right hand, while the other was firmly placed inside his pocket. Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"And who are you to tell me when I've had enough, Kakashi?" his voice was slurred, and usually he wouldn't have talked like this to the older man. At the same time however he didn't really gave a damn.

They could all go to hell for all he cared.

"Zabuza, grab him and take him upstairs, he needs a cold shower and some rest."

Sasuke only heard a grunt before someone grabbed him from behind and hoisted him up. In his drunken state he could only growl in protest as the older burly man took him up and brought him to his private room, and was thrown on the bed. He only barely heard the large man exiting the room; for someone of such a large size, Zabuza could move around like a ghost.

For the next few minutes he just laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling, hoping that something, anything would happen. Yet nothing did, and then it hit him. Like a football smacking him straight in the face. It was a realization that he didn't want to admit, because it was an emotion that he didn't usually feel. One that he cursed and denied ever since he was young, because that emotion meant you were weak, and open to attack. He had been taught that, he believed in that.

Yet here he was, going through the one thing he didn't even think existed.

Love.

He was in love… he was in love with an idiot.

He was in love with an idiotic blonde-haired, blue-eyed ball of sunshine. A stubborn piece of eye candy.

Slowly Sasuke stood up from the king-sized bed and calmly walked into the bathroom, where he proceeded to throw up in the toilet.

* * *

_Oh dear, Sasuke finally understands his feelings… I didn't even think it was possible!_

_Either way I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I shall return to my revision. _

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	9. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, my fairy godmother kept on saying no Naruto 'til I was older…**

**Warning: Yaoi, Yakuza, rape, obliviousness, violence, an idiotic Sasuke, and a guilty Naruto.**

_I've been updating like crazy hoping to put up as many chapters for all my stories as I can before my next exam. ONLY ONE MORE TO GO! Hope that everyone is doing well, and as requested I am slowing things down, although I did want to make this quick, cause I was thinking of a sequel when I was done with one. I'm also planning a side story that includes the __**Naruto**__ characters and __**Yamane Ayano's Finder**__ characters in a sort of crossover. Thought it would be interesting. _

_For now though I'm gonna rest, before returning back to my revision. Thank you all for your reviews, love all of them! Hope that for anyone else who are taking exams are doing better!_

_Beta read by Lanie 12777- worship her._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Date

Sasuke woke up with a terrible taste in his mouth and a killer headache. Groggily he forced himself to sit up, only to clutch his head in pain as the world around him began to swim in and out of focus.

Kami, what had he been doing the night before?

A hiss left him as he looked around the room, recognizing it to be his own personal suite in the club. The sun peaking through the blinds made him flinch. At least he was dressed, and it didn't look like he had brought anyone up with him. It was obvious however by the rank taste in his mouth and his headache that he had overindulged in drink, which was odd since he knew his own limits and never overrode them.

"Enjoying your hangover?" he heard a voice say, then the blinds were thrown open.

Sasuke hissed again in pain, hunching back and raising his hands to shield his eyes away from the light. He gritted his teeth together and growled at the man standing by the window. If his eyes weren't hurting so much he would have glared at the older man smirking at him.

"Here," he felt something cold pressed against his shoulder. Slowly he squinted and looked up to see Kakashi holding up a glass of water in one hand, and a packet of aspirin in the other.

He 'hn'd' and took the items off him; quickly he gulped two tablets down with the cold water, relishing the cool liquid sliding down his dry throat. Then he sighed out in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Urgh," he groaned back.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you start drinking like a fish."

Yeah, and now he also remembered why he had been drinking so much. That stupid, brash, loud, pretty, blue-eyed baka! Stirring up unknown and foolish feelings, making him think twice about his feelings and intentions. Although it might have just been the alcohol that caused him to think such silly things. Love, laughable!

Love didn't exist.

"Is Naruto working today?" he asked.

"No, it is Monday, so he has the day off."

Sasuke grunted again and slowly stood, it was for the better, who know what he would do if he saw the blonde again so soon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

Naruto grumbled under his covers; he could hear a voice in the background, it sounded like some bad foreign T.V show. He turned around, pressing his arms against his ears to block out any sounds.

_I'd appreciate your input_…

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought_  
_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_  
_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts..._

Wait? What was that?

The blonde sprang out of his bed and looked around the room, he couldn't see anything. But he could still hear the song thumping through the room. Where was it coming from? He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 6 a.m. in the morning. In a great huff he threw the covers off him and started searching around the room to find out where the sound came from.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

A shiver went up his spine when his feet touched the cold floorboards, when he got a new place he would get a carpeted one. With unsteady steps he exited his bedroom and staggered into the living room, still searching from where the sound came from. The sun had risen, but his apartment faced the opposite way so the living room was still dark, and he was too sleep-deprived to think of putting the lights on. So he kept on stumbling through his living room to find out where the song came from.

Then he realized that it came from his phone.

"Fucking Kiba, changing my ringtone again, bloody dog breath…" he muttered, reaching up the flashing mobile. He quickly picked it up and pressed the call button, cutting off the annoying song.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Naruto, finally! Are you free today?"

"Iruka? What is it?" he asked, he was worried by how frantic the man's voice sounded.

"Are you free?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm free today, what is it?"

"Oh good, you see there is this school trip today but just in the last minute one of the chaperones dropped out. I already have it all booked, and everything is paid for, and-"

"I can come along," he interjected, not being able to take any more of Iruka's ranting.

"Really, can you make it?"

"Sure, I haven't seen those tykes in ages, it will be fun."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you for this."

"It's alright, what time is it?"

"Meet me at the school at 7:30," he answered.

"Alright then, see you there," he said and put his phone off. He sighed and looked around the messy room. God, he needed a shower and some food!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Naruto-nii!"

The blonde looked up and smiled when he spotted three kids running towards him. He crouched a little so that the three kids could easily jump into his arms.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! How you been, you little brats?"

"WAAA, don't call us that, boss!" the one called Konohamaru whined.

Iruka looked after a bunch of 10 year olds, and occasional Naruto would visit, making him quite a popular playmate amongst them. Especially to these three kids. Konohamaru was the grandson of the dean; his parents had died in a car accident so he had been a lonely kid for a long time 'til Naruto came around, teasing back the life into him. In a way he became Konohamaru's first friend. Konohamaru was small, with big dark eyes, spiked black hair and a very expressive smile; in a lot of ways he reminded the blonde of himself.

Moegi was a sweet little girl with a button nose, light brown hair tied into pig-tails, and freckles over her nose. She became Konohamaru's very first friend a few years back. She was a tough little thing, often the one with the most common sense amongst the trio, although she did have her mischievous side.

Udon was the last; Naruto had only met him a year ago. He was smaller than the other two, with brown hair, and dark green eyes hidden behind a pair of thick spectacles. He seemed always sickly or suffered from allergies, since he never stopped 'sniffling'. Udon also always looked like he wasn't enjoying himself, although recently the young boy was smiling more often.

He loved these kids though; they were a bunch of oddballs, but great kids.

"Naruto, it's great that you could come," he smiled again when he heard another familiar voice.

"Iruka!" he let go of the kids and went to hug the older brunette man. Iruka laughed and returned the hug.

"How you been, kiddo?"

"Fine, fine; so where are we going?"

"Ueno zoo, they have an aquarium now open, so I thought it would be a great idea."

"That sounds great!" Naruto was genuinely excited; he'd only ever visited a zoo once. Hey, he was a child at heart!

There was a loud beeping sound, and they both turned around to see the bus had arrived and was now waiting for the travellers impatiently. Iruka smiled and ordered the kids to pick up their things and make their way to the bus. Naruto lagged behind, waving away the trio as they stepped inside. There were about 20 students, two teachers, him and another guardian. The kids would be divided into groups of 2, with 10 people in each group.

Luckily Naruto was in the group with his favourite monsters. He boarded the bus with Iruka and sat down beside the older man, at the front of the bus, and they were off.

"So how have you been?"

"Oh, I actually have a date today," he said, then regretted mentioning it when he noticed the twinkle in Iruka's eyes.

"A date? Who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well actually it's- it's not a girl…"

Iruka looked confused. "Not a girl? Then who-OH!" he whispered, with wide brown eyes.

"Yeah," now it became awkward.

"That's great!"

"Really?" Naruto asked confused.

"Of course Naruto, people shouldn't be tied down to social conventions. I'm glad that you're trying to find someone; as long as you're happy gender doesn't matter." Of course Iruka would be glad; the man only ever wanted him to be content.

"But this is only like an experiment, to kind of figure out my own preferences …"

Iruka smiled kindly and patted Naruto's blond tress, just like he used to when Naruto was younger. "It will be fine, everything will work out in the end," he replied with a sweet smile.

They reached Ueno Zoo soon enough, and it was packed with people. Iruka gave off last minute instructions and the groups were divided; they first went to the famous Sumatran tigers, the huge cats enjoying the spring air as they lazed around under shade-giving trees. The children 'ooh'd' and 'ahh'd' at the sight, fascinated when they saw how huge their teeth were when one of them yawned.

Naruto was having great fun as well; he loved the gorillas, especially the young ones and their curiosity. The King penguins were funny, waddling around, jumping into the tank filled with water, and showing off their acrobatic swimming abilities. Then there was the white-tailed eagle, such a magnificent creature. It reminded him a lot of a certain dick of an Uchiha; they both had such sharp features.

The aquarium came last; it was a new installation, so he was eager to see that. There were so many tropical fish around, it was like an underwater rainbow paradise. Their faces were glued to the glass, even getting shooed away by one of the keepers at one occasion because they were laughing too loudly at the sight of a puffer fish.

Finally it was time for their break before the class went back home, Naruto had stupidly enough forgotten his own lunch though, but all the kids shared some of their own bento with him. Soon he was lazing on the grass like an overstuffed cat who'd had the most fulfilling day. They did have a chance to go to the gift shop before they left; Naruto bought himself and the children some key chains. Luckily they were quite cheap so it wasn't too much of a problem.

Then sadly it was time to go home, a ride that even the grumpy bus-driver had to admit was the most joyous ending to a trip. There was singing, telling jokes and stories; to say the least the bus was filled with laughter. Iruka couldn't help but chuckle, Naruto just had that kind of effect on people, much better than what Naruto was like when he had first found the blonde boy.

"Good luck on your date!" he said as they got off the bus.

"Thanks!" he shouted back, waving goodbye to everyone as he ran back home to change and shower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto had to admit that he looked good, he rarely dolled himself up like this and instead preferred to wear baggy clothes. The tightest piece he wore on a daily occasion was his waiter uniform; maybe that's why usually at the end of a shift his ass would be sore from all the pinches.

Originally he was just going to wear a simple pair of baggy khaki's and an orange shirt. Well, he was going to wear that 'til he got a particular threatening text from Iruka saying that if he dared to wear his 'grotty' clothes there would a stern talking to, and 'NO ORANGE'. To say the least Naruto was heartbroken that he couldn't wear his favourite colour, but now as he looked at himself in the mirror…

Wow.

Naruto had very few nice clothes, mostly because he rarely ever went out, and if he did it wasn't to impress anyone. So his clothes weren't what most people would say 'in'. But on his last birthday Iruka had bought him some nice stuff that he had never bothered to wear, and had somehow in the last few months gotten lost in the back of his closet. Iruka reminded him in his text to retrieve the items out of wherever he hid them, and put them on.

The results, to say the least, were stunning.

The first was a simple short sleeved white shirt, a black velvet-lined jacket, and finally a pair of tight fitting skinny black jeans. It was figure hugging, with the white shirt unbuttoned at the top showing off a slither of tanned skin. After a rummage through his over-head sink cabinet he found some gel and slicked up his hair, so that the bird nest of his hair was now a styled mess. To finish the look off he wore a couple of chains around his neck; he never knew there was this side to him.

Naruto just kept on gaping at his reflection, occasionally jumping at it like a cat, just to make sure that it was really him.

_Ding, dong_

"Crap…" he muttered to himself, for a second he had forgotten about his date.

Quickly he grabbed his phone and wallet before slipping on his shoes and then opened the door. His blue eyes widened when he saw the man standing on the other side. Neji stood confidently, long sleek raven hair falling over his shoulders; his silvery lavender eyes shone as they looked him up and down. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"You look good," Neji commented.

"T-thank you to," he barely managed to splutter out. "You do to," which was true, but he was sure that no matter what Neji would wear he would look good.

"Ready to go?" the raven asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Naruto closed and locked the door behind him, before they both went down to the lobby.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Well I thought first we'd go to a movie, maybe get something to eat, then we will see what else you want to do."

"Really, I thought for someone who went to Club Tengoku to drink we would go to an upstanding place."

Neji chuckled as he opened the door for the blonde so that they could step out. "I thought you would feel more comfortable doing normal things, unless you prefer something like the Opera?"

"No, no, no! You're right, being around extravagant places would make me feel out of place."

They stepped out into the night air, and Neji took out his car keys and pressed the unlock button. Naruto heard a 'beeping' sound and looked around; he gasped when he saw the headlights flashing. It was a 2010 Pininfarina Alfa Romeo 2uettottanta Spider! It only came out this year and was brand new! A sleek sporty red convertible, with a sold low bearing front, and silver chromed base.

"Like it?"

"I love it…"

"Well get inside, you might like it even more."

Naruto nodded eagerly. Neji opened the door for him and he carefully sat down on a luxury leather seat. The dials were rimmed with electric blue lights, with carbonate plating polished to the shine. Everything was so shiny and new! With jittery fingers he pulled his seat belt on, grinning like crazy when Neji sat down beside him and revved up the engine.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go."

And they drove off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I can't believe that's how that movie ended!" Naruto shouted as they stepped out of the cinema.

Neji chuckled again as he followed behind the blonde. "I know, that twist at the end really got me."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. The date had been great. Neji had been the perfect gentleman, opening doors for him, paying for the movie, popcorn, and even the drinks. No matter how much the blonde tried to pay instead, Neji would insist, and with a kind smile the blonde would eventually give in. The movie wasn't a cheesy romantic flick, it was an action-filled drama that had kept Naruto's attention throughout the two hours.

"You still hungry?" Neji asked.

The blonde's stomach gurgling was his answer. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Er… yeah…"

"C'mon then, know a good place to eat, we'll go wherever you want."

"Well, if you insist," the blonde said with an almost sinister grin.

They stepped back inside the super car, and Naruto directed the raven to his favourite restaurant. Ichiraku.

"A ramen stand?" Neji questioned.

"Trust me, they make the best ramen, but er… they also serve other stuff."

The Hyuuga nodded and followed Naruto inside. He watched as the blonde greeted the owner, a burly elderly man, who greeted Naruto back as if they were old acquaintance. He guessed that the blonde came here often if he was so friendly with the staff. Naruto then led him to a table and they sat down to wait for their food. Somehow while waiting they got into a deep discussion about their families. Neji felt at ease talking about the good memories of his family, Naruto had the effect of making him feel he could trust the blonde.

Which was odd, because he generally didn't trust anyone.

"And then I gave him a roundhouse kick, and he never picked on me again."

"Ha, ha, ha, I can't believe you beat up your martial art sensei, just because he called you girly!" Naruto couldn't stop laughing. He almost choked on his ramen.

"Hey, no one gets away with dissing my hair," he suddenly felt so young. Just like he used to before he became an assassin. "So tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well… I can't say much about my parents because I didn't know them. My mother didn't name him, and after I was born she only had enough strength to name me, and that was that."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" this was awkward.

"Don't apologize baka, it's not like you went out there and murdered my parents, or some crap like that. And I turned out alright, well, sorta…"

Neji couldn't help but feel curious. "What happened?"

"After I was born I was sent to an orphanage, didn't have the best life there, it was one of those state funded places. Meaning overcrowding, stressed carers, and wall-to-wall bullies. I was about 11 when I ran away, and lived on the streets for a while 'til Iruka found me."

"Iruka?"

"Yes, he's a teacher; he found me, took me to social services and then ended up fostering me, but honestly instead of being a thankful kid I was a real brat, even joined a gang when I was 13."

"You in a gang? I can't imagine," interjected Neji with a smirk. Naruto seemed too innocent to be doing things like that.

"Yeah I did, I was totally getto then, even got a tattoo!" he said, lifting up his shirt a little to expose his navel and the whirlpool-like tattoo around it. Neji tried not to look at the toned stomach too intently.

"Then what made you leave?"

"Iruka almost died…"

"How?"

Naruto sighed and picked at his miso ramen with his chopsticks, this was one of his memories that would always haunt him. "There was going to be this huge fight going down between my gang and this other, it was only meant to be fists, and we were winning, but then some idiot pulled out a gun."

He gulped and tightened his grip on the utensil. "The bullet was aimed at me, but somehow Iruka came out of nowhere and it hit him straight in the back. There was quite a lot of blood, and for the first time ever… I was scared…"

"Did he…"

"Yeah he made it, the bullet hit his shoulder, but the thought of losing him was enough to change me forever. Ever since then I've tried to do my best, no matter what!" he replied with a wide grin.

For some reason Neji couldn't help but just blink dumbly at the blonde, for someone who had a pretty tough life he still looked at the bright side of life. The raven envied that; he couldn't do that for some reason. He couldn't look past the murder of his father, and to find out who killed him murdering countless others, just for some dead-end leads.

After dinner, Neji took Naruto back home and said goodbye to him. The Beretta in his shoulder holster remained unused.

* * *

_Yeah I was going to have Naruto kidnapped now…but as so many requested I'm slowing things down. So to be honest who knows when the action will pick up again. I have to rethink my ideas again. I write to praise you all! (Or something like that)_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	10. Shot

**Disclaimer/Warning: It hasn't changed so far in the last 9 chapters it won't change now….just gets more extrem...**

_I'm kinda tired its gotta do something with the heat here, spent all morning cleaning, and all night writing. Didn't want to look at the sociology stuff anymore (I could feel my brain leaking out of my ears) so I decided to write again. Didn't actually think I would get another chapter done so soon though, but once I got into the flow I just couldn't stop._

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Shot

It was late when Neji pulled his car in front of his condo. A heavy sigh left him as he shut off the engine and leaned back into the soft upholstery wearily. The day had been interesting to say the least; he had enjoyed himself, but in the end he had not fulfilled his objective. He couldn't kill Uzumaki Naruto.

He raised his arm to rub away the tired sting in his eyes, and then looked up at the night sky. It was a clear night, yet all the stars were obscured by the orange barf glow of the city. He guessed however that it was his destiny to be kept so far away from the things he liked; he had no choice but to live this existence. After all, he had to find out who murdered his father.

Slowly he reached for the key that automatically opened the garage and drove inside, locking up the car and putting on the security, before going through another door that led inside the building. He was just outside his front room; as he leaned down to slip off his shoes, the light suddenly came on.

"Did you enjoy your day, Hyuuga?"

The raven stopped in mid-action; he looked up and saw a pink-haired woman sitting in his lounge chair. She wore a strapless black dress that came down just over her thighs, and high stiletto shoes framing her petite feet. She smirked down at him with her crimson lips, make-up caked on her roundish face making her green eyes glow eerily. The devil's face in his opinion.

"Sakura," he said with an edge in his voice.

"You didn't kill him," she stated. Neji noticed how her sharp manicured fingers dug into the leather upholstery of the chair.

"I didn't have the chance-"

"Don't bullshit me Hyuuga, I know you had plenty of opportunities… don't tell me you're starting to like that little faggot?"

Neji didn't reply to her obvious taunt. "Have you been keeping tabs on me?"

"Well someone needs to make sure that you will do your job," she replied, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Then I'll get it done when I'm good and ready."

Sakura growled; she sprang out of her seat and stormed towards him as quickly as her high heels would allow. "Don't fuck with me Hyuuga, I want this done by tomorrow, I want that faggot gone!" she shrieked, grabbing onto his collar.

Neji couldn't help but smirk. "What, are you afraid that Naruto will corrupt your precious Sasuke even more?"

She growled and gave him a hard shove. "Don't mention him in context with that little freak!"

The raven smirked and straightened out his clothes.

Sakura huffed, then a smirk formed on her face. "Listen here Hyuuga, if you don't get this done, you can be sure that the police will get some very interesting tip-offs regarding you."

Neji turned to glare at her. "Are you threatening me, Sakura?" it wasn't really a question. He knew that as his benefactor, she held a lot of power over him; but unknowingly he had power over her as well. "Don't forget that it was your card that I used to get into the club, and I'm sure the Uchiha already thinks that you're involved, you wouldn't want to get your Daddy into trouble now would you?"

The pink-haired girl gritted her teeth together in anger. "Get it done Hyuuga, or I'll get someone else to clean up this mess!" she shouted and stormed out of his condo.

Neji sighed as he watched her go; this meant there were more problems for him. In one night he made so many mistakes, not only had he let his target live… but he had also gotten close to him as well. Now there was emotion involved; he couldn't even look at the blonde without his heart beating the two-step. It was because Naruto was so endearing, sweet, kind, with a past similar to him, yet so different. It was obvious that he was smitten.

And if he didn't do it, it would mean that Sakura would just hire someone else to finish off the job. He couldn't let that happen.

Another sigh left him as he slumped in his lounge chair, resting his head in his hands. How was he meant to do this now?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto whistled a merry tune as he dried off a set of cut glasses and set them up on the shelf. He was unusually upbeat after yesterday's date; who'd have known going out with a guy would have been this fun? It was different from going out with a girl; he liked the idea that it was someone else 'taking care' of him, and wasn't demanding like girls usually were.

"You're looking well today," said Suigetsu as he put down his tray on the counter and handed Naruto the order sheet.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty good today."

"Ah, you got laid!" he said with a toothy grin.

Naruto blushed and spluttered, almost dropping the glass in his embarrassment. He took a deep breath, set the glass down on the shelf and trained a harsh glare on the still-grinning man.

"I didn't get laid, Suigetsu…" he muttered back.

"Well, then you need to get laid," Suigetsu replied.

"Who needs to get laid?" came Sai's voice.

"Naruto."

"I DON'T NEED TO!" he shouted back.

"Hm, you sound stressed, I think you do need to get laid," he said with his usual overly sweet smile.

The blonde growled and slammed Suigetsu's order down on his tray, before snatching Sai's order.

"Ooh, definitely sexually frustrated."

Naruto finally had enough. "Go away!" he shouted, and glared at the two idiots scampering way.

"Tough day?" Haku asked, standing beside him.

Naruto snorted at the question. "It wasn't before those two started bugging me."

"Ah, don't mind them," the effeminate man replied as he wiped down the counter. "You got bigger problems; the boss ain't so happy today."

"When is he ever happy?" he murmured back.

"Well in fact, his mood got worse after you accepted that little 'date' from a certain man…"

Naruto clenched the rag in his hand. "Well, he has no reason to be angry about that does he now, it wasn't like anything was going on between us."

Haku turned to look at the blonde; no matter how determined his voice sounded, his body language said so many other things. With his shoulders slumped over it seemed like a heavy weight was resting on them, and his vibrant blue eyes seemed dull. There was also a slight pinched look between his brows, as if he was debating through some painful thoughts.

Haku knew that no matter how much Naruto said that he didn't care, he was thinking the complete opposite. Yet his stubbornness was getting in the way of thinking clearly.

But he left him with his thoughts; he knew he couldn't change Naruto's mind.

The blonde himself was thinking along the same lines. When he heard that Sasuke drunk himself dead because of him, it made him feel even more confused. Why would Sasuke do something like that? Was the man pining over him?

Then he snorted at his silly thoughts; as if that could happen. That teme probably just got really bored and started drinking.

Then again he got quiet and started thinking back to the time in the changing room. _"Don't mistake my intentions."_

What the hell was that meant to mean? 'Don't mistake my intentions'- what kind of bastardly thing was that to say?

Was that meant to mean that beyond getting played he shouldn't look any further? That the tentative gentle and rough touches meant nothing? That is was all nothing but a bloody game?

"Naruto."

The blonde snapped out of his reverie; he looked beside him and saw the nervous features marring Haku's face. He followed the other gaze back towards his hands, and gasped when he noticed that the rag in his hands was almost stretched and torn to shreds. He dropped the cloth like it burned him and took a step back.

"I-I'm going to take a break…" he stuttered and pushed past the smaller man.

He kept on walking all the way back to the break room, he was happy it was empty; he didn't think he could handle talking to another person right now. Slowly he sat down on one of the plastic chairs and just fell forward with his head hitting quite hard against the table. He ignored the pain emanating from his forehead; it wasn't like it mattered how much it hurt.

So much for a good day.

For a while he just sat there wondering what he was meant to do, because even though he had been telling himself that Sasuke didn't matter, that he was just his boss, a bastard, player, stalker- it was still 'him' that kept on invading his mind.

He had even managed to forget about the happy time he had spent with Neji, over Sasuke.

Prickly teme, always getting in the way with his sexy body, and sexy smirk, and sexy eyes, and…

"So you think I'm sexy."

Naruto sprang up when he heard the familiar voice; he looked towards the entrance and saw Sasuke standing there with a smug smirk on his face. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his face when he realized that Sasuke had actually heard him call the teme 'sexy'. Worst thing was that he was alone… in a room… with Sasuke. Kami, he needed to get out of here right now!

"I wasn't talking about you," the blonde snapped and stood up, ready to walk out of the room.

"Hn," Sasuke replied with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto grimaced at the self-satisfied expression on the other's face; he tried to step around him only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled flush into Sasuke's chest. He froze when he felt Sasuke's hot breath against his neck; he couldn't help but shudder and melted against him. He groaned when he felt Sasuke's long pianist fingers roaming across his chest, slowly felt the buttons of his shirt being undone. Shivering as the hands slipped under his shirt, touching and tracing his smooth skin.

He felt so confused; he didn't know why he was letting the other do this to him. Damn it, it didn't mean anything! So why was the blonde arching his head to the side when he felt Sasuke's head leaning down, hot kisses blazing down the side of his face, trailing down at an agonizingly slow pace, reaching between the junction of his neck and shoulder. Then he sucked.

Harshly.

Naruto gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan. Sasuke took that as an invitation and started undoing the blonde's trousers, reaching inside the material to cup his hardening erection. He knew he should push him away, but it felt so good to be touched like this. To be held like this, no matter how wrong it felt, it felt so right at the same time.

"Don't mistake my intentions…" he whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Then make your intentions clear, you bastard!" he hissed back when Sasuke gave a particularly hard squeeze.

"Oh I will…" he released Naruto's erection from its tight confinements, and grabbed a hold of it. Sasuke then raised his other hand and spat on it, smearing the saliva onto his member to lubricate it.

He rubbed it up and down, from shaft to tip, massaging the organ to its full girth. Naruto groaned and glanced down, hypnotized, as he watched how Sasuke's talented hands worked him. Suddenly he got the feeling that he should be doing something back to the raven. Cautiously he reached behind him, nervously touching the bulge in Sasuke's trousers. He frowned when he felt Sasuke smirk against his neck.

"Go on…" he whispered.

So with that small piece of encouragement he struggled to open the other's pants, and hesitantly reached inside only to be met by the silk fabric of the boxers. The blonde moaned again and almost lost concentration as Sasuke pulled back the foreskin to expose the sensitive tip. His knees buckled as Sasuke played with the sensitive tip and the slight dot of sticky pre-cum that dribbled out.

Yet he kept on going, reaching past the silk material, inside the hotness where he grazed the other's semi-hard cock.

Sasuke hissed and pushed his hips forward, thrusting himself into Naruto's hand. "I'd say we are way past you being so shy, dobe…" he was right of course; after all the other times, they were far beyond formalities.

So he grabbed onto Sasuke's hard member, amazed at how hot it felt in his hand. With great trepidation he squeezed it, which earned him quite a harsh growl from Sasuke. So he tried to be more gentle, rubbing it up and down, amazed at how large and stiff it became under his ministrations. Their breathing became shallower as they worked each other; Naruto could feel himself getting close to completion, so he quickened his movements.

"Not yet," Sasuke growled and released him. Naruto whined at the loss of contact, but squeaked as he was pushed up against the wall with his back.

"What are you doing?" he stuttered out.

"Don't you think this way is much nicer?" Sasuke said, pushing their erections together.

Naruto groaned and thrust his hips forward as Sasuke wrapped his hand around both of them so that he could jerk them off together. Naruto clenched his eyes shut; everything was so hot, and feeling Sasuke's hot cock against his own... He was throbbing with heat, and need, god he needed this so much!

"Open your eyes, look at me."

Through his haze he peeked out, and his blue eyes widened when he saw the intensity in the other's eyes. The slight blush staining Sasuke's face, how his black hair stuck to his face with sweat. He had always known how handsome Sasuke was, but right now he looked even more delish. The blush covering his face deepened. He couldn't keep up with the intense look and tried to look away, but the Uchiha quickly grasped onto his chin and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.

It was just like the first time they had kissed at that club, so intense that it took his breath away. Although this time he was participating and not fighting it. He reached up, kneading his fingers into Sasuke's black locks so that he could deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue invade his cavern, wrestling with his own tongue, sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip. Yet the need for air became too much, so they broke the kiss.

Naruto whined and groaned, resting his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder as the raven kept on stroking him, driving him to the brink of insanity and back. He grabbed onto the raven's shirt, holding onto him tightly, feeling the tight heat coil up in his abdomen, and with one last stroke he came with a loud moan. Sasuke tightened and shuddered against him as he also came.

He almost collapsed onto the ground at the intenseness of the orgasm; his breathing came out laboured. It was only Sasuke's tight grip around his waist that kept him from falling with weariness. The raven smirked, wiping the sticky fluid on the paper towels beside the sink, and dragged the blonde with him onto the plastic chair so that they could both sit down, with the blonde on Sasuke's lap.

"What do you want from me?" he asked between breaths.

"You should know by now that I want you."

"It doesn't make sense, I'm only a waiter."

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you honestly think that would stop me?"

Naruto frowned and was about to retort when a small cough alerted him that there was someone else in the room. Almost fearfully he turned around and saw Haku standing there with a red face hidden behind his hand. Quickly the blonde tried to adjust and straighten himself out, although Sasuke didn't seem to mind their state of undress at all.

"Er… Naruto, there is someone outside to see you."

"Who?"

"Don't know, but he said it's urgent."

"O-okay, I'll be there in a sec." Haku nodded and left the room, leaving the two other men alone again.

"So…"

"Meet me in Kakashi's office in half an hour," the raven said and gently pushed Naruto off him, smirking as he straightened the blonde's clothes, and kissed him on the cheek. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay…" he replied dazedly as Sasuke walked out of the room.

For a second he just stood there, not knowing what to do, before deciding to find Haku. He soon spotted the man working the counter; the raven blushed when he saw Naruto coming over. Although the grin covering his face told him that he was laughing at his expense. Naruto scowled and tapped the wooden counter in great irritation.

"So who is the person who wants to see me?"

"He's sitting over there at table 3," Naruto nodded and walked towards the smiling man when he recognized the person sitting there.

"Neji!"

"Naruto, it's good to see you, you look well," the Hyuuga said, flashing him a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the comment, after that session in the break room he did feel a lot better. "You too, is something wrong? Haku said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Er… I think so, c'mon," he replied thoughtfully.

Naruto knew there were cameras and people always keeping watch. So he led the other man through the back, where the kitchen was, avoiding the burly Zabuza so that they could exit into the back alleyway. Lucky it seemed like Shino wasn't here, hopefully he was occupied somewhere else for a while. He turned around to look at Neji and gave him another one of his dazzling smiles.

"So Neji, what is it that you want to talk about?"

The raven looked at him with a gaze he couldn't recognize, yet for some reason he suddenly felt very nervous. He couldn't help but take a step back when he felt that something was wrong.

"Neji?"

A sigh left the raven-haired man, and he reached into his jacket, taking out an object, that in the dim light he couldn't recognise. "I'm really sorry about this Naruto..."

"Neji?" he stuttered when he noticed that the object was actually a gun. Naruto watched as Neji raised the gun to aim at him.

"But I have to do this."

A shot echoed through the darkness.

* * *

_Well so much for dragging out that part…_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	11. Panic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…no matter how much I try to bribe Kihsimoto-san**

**Warning: Yaoi, Yakuza, violence, attempt rape, bad humour, and lots of guns**

_To say the least at the end of this I'll probably be seen as a bitch, but to make up for it I do have a present for you all. So check out my profile and under 'Being A Yakuza's Bride' you'll find A bunch of pictures I have drawn in relation to this fic! I promise you'll enjoy it!_

_Beta read by Lanie 12777_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 11: Panic

Sasuke stared at the wall clock with a frown; it was 12:35, 5 minutes past the designated time. Naruto was late.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth together, his fingers drumming irritatingly against the hard wood table. Teeth gritted together to suppress the growl that threatened to break out. Black eyes glared at the door in front of him, as if blaming the poor inanimate object for causing his frustration. Because if that door didn't creak open soon to reveal a blonde piece of hot ass, he would shoot it.

Where the hell was the dobe?

Finally after a few more minutes he had enough. Abruptly he stood up, causing the chair behind him to almost fall down, and strode out of the office in search for the blonde.

The club as always was bustling; occasionally a passing waiter would give him a low bow in greeting. He generally ignored them, only greeting back the rare customers that he thought were worth his time. He circled the whole club, and his irritation grew when he couldn't find a single strand of that sunshine blonde hair. Even Deidara was missing, meaning that was most likely somewhere with his brother.

This was really starting to annoy him; he went over to the bar where Haku was working. The effeminate man looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps and smiled at him.

"Is there something I can help you with, boss?" he asked.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Naruto? The last time I saw him he was at table 3."

"I just passed by there, he isn't there," he replied with a frown.

"Then I'm sorry sir, but I don't know where he could be."

Sasuke scowled and was about to walk away from the bar when he almost bumped into an ever-smiling Sai.

"Looking for Naruto, boss?" he asked with a grin.

"Hn…"

"I remember him leading a very attractive man out back," he said, and his grin grew wider.

Out back? As in the alleyway behind the club? What the hell would Naruto be doing there, much less with another man? He growled and stomped past Sai and towards the Kitchen.

Haku gave Sai a glare, he knew that Sai didn't do it (completely) on purpose; he was just generally very bad at social interaction. Sai simply didn't know when to lie, and thought it was best to be honest. Which often led him into trouble. Haku grumbled under his breath and followed the boss. He hoped that Naruto wouldn't get into any difficulty.

The employees quickly stepped out of the way when they noticed the young Uchiha approaching with the murderous look in his eyes. He grabbed the handle of the backdoor and threw it open; Haku flinched when he heard the loud thundering 'clang' as its momentum caused it to smack against the brick wall. Not that Sasuke cared about any damages; he stepped out into the night air and looked around the dim alleyway, but it was empty. Not even Shino was here. Vaguely he remembered something about the other man being ill, still shouldn't there have been someone out here to stand in?

But never mind that, what was more important to him right now was the location of Naruto. Because as soon as he found the blonde fox, he was going to tie him down and fuck him 'til he can't-wait… what was that smell?

Sasuke scrunched up his nose when he scented something familiar, it smelled a lot like gun powder. He squinted around the dark alleyway, but the lights of the city didn't reach here well, so there was little he could make out. All he could see were the high looming shadows of the buildings that surrounded the club.

"Haku, get some flashlights," he ordered, not looking back to see if the other man had gone, because he knew what he wanted would be done.

Soon Haku returned with a few flashlights, Sasuke took one off him and turned it on. It was clean, just as he expected. Since his employees entered the building through here it had to be clean. Still didn't explain why it smelled like someone had set a bunch of fireworks in this narrow area. No one had come to him complaining about noise. Then again the whole of the club was heavily insulated, letting no sound penetrate in or out.

Sasuke was about to give up and go back inside the club when Haku tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boss, look over there," he said, indicating with his flashlight to a small dark puddle.

He was about to shout at Haku for wasting his time looking at some mud, but stopped when he saw the slight reddish tinge to it when he ran his own flashlight over it. That wasn't mud. Not to mention that it hadn't rained in the past few days, so the ground should be bone dry.

Slowly he walked towards it, ignoring the fearful lump of trepidation clogging up his throat, and crouched down in front of it. Sasuke reached into his pocket and took out a pristine white handkerchief, scrunched it up, and dipped the end into the puddle. Slowly he raised the ruined cloth up into the light, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the red staining the cloth. It could have been anything, a random spill, corn syrup, paint… but the definite coppery smell coming off it told him otherwise.

It was blood.

"Haku, who was the man that was with Naruto?"

"Er… I didn't get his name, only that he came to see Naruto, although he did look a lot like a Hyuuga."

The raven frowned. A Hyuuga? That couldn't have been right. None of the Hyuuga's owned a pass into his club, Haku must have made a mistake. Meaning that he was at a dead end.

"Haku, get a few men together and search the surrounding area, if somebody was shot here they couldn't have gotten far," Sasuke snarled and threw the handkerchief to the ground before storming back into his club. He would have to inspect the security tapes and see if Naruto would show up there. Quickly he meandered his way through the club and rushed up the stairs towards the empty surveillance room.

Sasuke sat down in front of the computer; all the video from the cameras were transferred here, where it would be stored into different time-coded folders before being transferred to disk. Sasuke picked the one labelled 'camera 6', which he knew focused around table 3 and its surrounding area, and started running through it. He would stop the video whenever a new customer sat down at that table, before glancing at the time code and dismissing it to be the wrong person. Slowly, after winding through 12 hours of tape, he stopped.

Naruto was there, talking to a man with long black hair, his face only slightly turned away from the camera. But Sasuke knew who he was; those eyes would be recognizable to anyone. Haku hadn't been wrong, it was a Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji to be precise. He had met him at a gathering once or twice, yet supposedly he had gone missing a few years back, maybe even dead. Obviously not.

It brought another problem, as to how Hyuuga got into his club; no one in that family owned an invitation.

"Sasuke?" came Kakashi's voice from behind him.

"Kakashi, go to the front desk and check the register for any unusual names that stand out."

"Hai," he replied and left, leaving Sasuke to keep staring at the monitor.

It took a while for Kakashi to get through the list of names, but there was one that stood out the most. His mismatched eyes frowned as he looked down at it, now this customer never entered the club. His name was on the register but only because of his connection to the family, and Fugaku insisted that their family acquaintances should be put on the guest list.

Quickly he went back upstairs to Sasuke and gave him the information. Or rather Sasuke snatched the papers off him.

"Haruno?" Sasuke questioned, looking down at the highlighted name. Why would that man visit his club? Not to mention that he didn't look anything like the man that had been talking to Naruto. Then it dawned on him; he scrunched the paper into a fist.

"Sakura!" he growled under his breath.

He stood up from the computer chair with an eerie calm and reached for inside the desk drawer for his Berreta M9 and holster before pushing past Kakashi and out the surveillance room. The older man followed right behind silently. He could already guess what Sasuke was planning, and he made no move to stop him. After all, he was just as angry as Sasuke was. So he hurried forward and brought the car out, parking it in front of the club.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stepped inside; his face was filled with fury and determination. He was digging his hand into the leathery upholstery, knuckles turned white under the pressure. Perfect white teeth gritted together, dark eyes were focused on the window, but he wasn't really looking outside. They were hard, filled with so many unseen emotions, the most recognizable being anger.

Sasuke straightened up his shirt and tie when he noticed a familiar set of iron gates looming ahead of him. Kakashi put his window down and pressed the button for the intercom; it crackled, and a monotone voice came out.

"_Yes?"_

"Uchiha Sasuke, here to see Haruno Sakura."

"_Uchiha-san! O-Of course, right away sir!"_ came the overeager reply.

The intercom crackled again, and then there was a 'click' before the gates in front gently swung open. Kakashi slowly drove in; they didn't admire the grand mansion-like building in front of them. The older man stepped out and opened the door for Sasuke; it was time for them to act. Being too obvious with their intentions would only cause panic. This had to be handled like business, if it sounded like he showed too much care towards Naruto it could mean blackmail material against him.

However he didn't think he could hold his composure for long, it was already at its breaking point. Only the thought of Naruto would break his perfected demeanour, causing his emotions to bubble and boil just beneath the surface. Threatening spill at the slightest provocation. The raven looked up the set of stairs, and saw the middle-aged butler awaiting him. He nodded towards Sasuke and gestured towards the open door; the raven went through them and was instantly greeted by Sakura.

She smiled at him, her pink hair fluffed up in a ridiculous hairstyle, a pink dress wrapped tightly around her thin frame, manicured hands wrung tightly together.

She was nervous.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm surprised to see you," she said.

"Hn… we need to talk," he replied coldly.

"Of course… Botan, tea," she ordered the butler, before returning back to smile at him.

"Follow me," she said, and led him to the sitting area.

Sakura sat down, and gestured him to sit opposite her, but Sasuke declined. He didn't come here for idle chatter.

"So what can I do for you, Sasuke-kun? You never usually come to visit me."

"Where is he?"

The smile dropped. "I'm sorry?"

Sasuke shifted his suit jacket a bit to the side, to show off his hip and the gun that was resting in his hip-holster. He almost smirked when he saw how her green eyes widened in shock, but he didn't. He remained expressionless, which only made her more nervous.

"Don't play dumb Sakura, tell me where he is right now, or your Daddy will be spending a fortune cleaning up this room."

"I really don't know what you mean," she insisted.

"I know you hired Hyuuga to kill him, so where is he?"

This got her silent once again. Sasuke watched how she bit her bottom lip nervously. Green eyes looking around the room in vain, she couldn't think of anything that could help her. Sasuke was angry, furious in fact. This wasn't how it was meant to turn out. Yes, Sasuke was meant to be devastated, and she was meant to be there to support him through the difficult time. They were meant to fall in love… they were meant to… meant to…

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. His glare was now even more intensified towards her. "I don't have all day, now tell me where I can find him," he said with a tone of finality.

And Sakura gave in.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

You ever had one of those dreams where you feel like you are literally floating, or maybe that you are lying on the grass, enjoying the fresh summer air? The ones that feel so real, that it doesn't seem like a dream anymore? That's the kind of dream he was having right now, except he was dreaming that he was on a boat. He could smell the fresh sea air, and hear the soft satin caress of the waves hitting against the hull. There was even this gentle rocking motion, back and forth, as if he actually was on a ship floating on the sea. But it was only a dream…

"Ngh…" Naruto groaned, and tried to rub his eyes, only to find that his arms didn't seem to be following his command. All of his limbs felt so heavy.

He tried shifting his arms, and a knife-like pain ran down his right shoulder; slowly he turned to look at his right arm only to notice that he was shirtless. That thought was quickly pushed away when he saw the angry purple bruise marring his tanned skin. Naruto scowled when he saw it. That would explain why his arm hurt so much. Did he get into a paintball match or something like that?-wait… he was shot.

Neji had shot him!

Neji… had shot him… out of all the guys who had asked him for dates, the first one he had given into, the first one he had accepted (not including Sasuke). The most normal one turned out to be a crazy…

But why wasn't he dead? He had felt the pain, and then he had blacked out. Yet there was no bullet wound, no blood, just a very ugly looking bruise. Didn't he get shot then? No, Neji did have a gun in his hand, and he knew what a real gun looked like, after what happened to Iruka he would never forget what one looked like.

But what was this then…? Some elaborate joke?

Naruto sat up on the bed, ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder. Bewildered blue eyes glanced around the room, his thoughts becoming more and more muddled and fearful when he realized he didn't even know where he was. This definitely wasn't his place, much less one of the rooms at the club. It was too plain. The club rooms had expensive-looking paintings on the wall, flowers, fresh white linen… it was just generally clean. This one had a musty look to it; dirty walls, old sheets, and the floor looked like it needed a good vacuuming.

So if he wasn't at the club, his place, or any of his friends places… where was he?

Slowly he scooted out of the bed, his feet unsteady on the carpeted floor. To him it seemed like everything was moving around, maybe he had hit his head as well?

Naruto went shakily up to the small porthole-like window and looked out. He flinched away when the light hit his eyes, staying in the dark so long was making it hard for his eyes to adjust. Slowly he turned to squint out of the window, and gasped at what he saw.

The sea!

A wide expanse of aquamarine blue water, as far the eye could see… it seemed never-ending, with the sun just peaking up over the horizon to indicate the start of the day. That would explain why the room felt like everything was moving. He was on a fucking boat!

With a shuddered breath Naruto staggered away from the window, his throat started to constrict with fear, causing his breathing to become shallower and more painful. He was on a boat; he wasn't in Tokyo anymore, not in Japan, away from his family and friends, away from… Sasuke…

Oh god, did anyone realize he was missing yet?

'Click-creak'

He spun around abruptly when he heard the sound of a door being opened, blue eyes staring in terror at the man standing by the door. He was tall with silver hair tied into a ponytail, and a pair of round spectacles perched on his nose. He wore a pair of baggy trousers, a plain navy blue shirt and a black vest. There was a smirk on his round face, dark eyes glinting eerily behind those glasses.

"Good to see you awake," the man said, leaning against the wall, the smirk still heavily in place.

"Who… who are you?" Naruto asked. Hating how weak and raspy his voice sounded.

"My name is of no concern," he replied. "Wear this," he said and threw something at the blonde.

Naruto caught it; he looked down at the piece of cloth and realized that it was a simple shirt. He looked up at the other man again, but he had already gone, and he had left the door open. Not knowing what else to do Naruto put the shirt on and slowly made his way to the door. He peeked out and saw an empty hallway; reluctantly he stepped out, reaching his hand towards the wall to keep his footing steady.

"This way," he turned and saw the silver-haired man behind him.

Dumbly he nodded to himself and followed the other man. He really didn't know why he was following this guy, his gut instincts told him to stay away. At the same time he wanted to know what was going on, had Neji actually kidnapped him or something crazy like that? Then again the fact that he was on a random ship in the middle of the ocean did nothing to reassure him. Naruto limped towards the silver-haired man, his injured shoulder feeling painfully heavy. The man didn't speak to him at all as they made their way through the well-lit halls, which only managed to disconcert him even more.

The blonde followed him through a set of elegant oak doors; the double doors creaked open to reveal a large room, with a familiar man standing on the other side. Naruto gasped when he recognized him; he took a step back, trying to will his body to run away. To do anything at all than just stand there, but he couldn't, he was frozen to the spot. Blue eyes wide, mouth shaped like an 'o', and his tanned skin going a few shades paler.

"It's good to see you again, little fox," came a cold voice.

"Orochimaru…" he whispered.

He watched as the pale man stood up from his seat, put the glass of wine he held down on the table, and sauntered towards him. He wore a business suit, similar to the one he wore at the Club, making it seem like the man had just come out of a meeting. Snake-like eyes glinted predatorily as he roamed his body up and down. Naruto shuddered when he licked his thin lips.

God, what had he gotten himself into now?

"Now, now, don't run away, let me get a good look at you." He reached out to cup his face, but Naruto dodged away from his long fingers.

"Still so feisty," he hissed out. And as quick as a snake he grabbed Naruto by his injured shoulder and yanked him forward so that he collided into Orochimaru's broad chest. His other hand quickly reached to fist his blonde hair so that it forced his head to the side and exposed his neck, and then pressed his nose against his neck to take a deep breath.

"Just like I thought, you smell exquisite."

It was like a flashback to what had happened at the club, but unlike last time there was no Sasuke to save him. He was on his own.

"Let go of me!" Naruto shouted and pushed himself away from Orochimaru. But someone grabbed him from behind, forcing his arms behind his back to restrain him.

"Careful there Kabuto, wouldn't want to damage our newest merchandise," Orochimaru hissed, and went back to his seat.

Naruto felt a nudge at his side, and the next thing he knew he was being directed towards the table and then forced to sit down on a spare chair beside the older man. Orochimaru himself simply went back to sipping his wine, and not really paying him any attention. But Naruto didn't take his eyes off the other. He understood that he was in deep shit here… now how to get out of it?

* * *

_He, he, he, I guess none of you saw this twist coming? And if you did…well not much I can say about that…_

_Well either way, check out my profile page for some artwork related to this fic! It's the Naruto character's covered in delicious Yakuza tattoo's! Just check under the heading __Being A Yakuza's Bride__, all marked (New)._

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	12. Forced against the Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…cause I'm poor as hell.**

**Warning: Yaoi, human trafficking, yakuza, violence, and everything else that I can think up.**

_**I'M SORRY!**__ I didn't realise that people couldn't review the previous chapter, if you had already reviewed the 'old' chapter 11. I'm really sorry about that. I still want to know what people thought about them though. So if you could please tell me what thought of the last chapter in with this chapter's review? I know it might seem picky, but I really want to know people's reactions. I can kinda guess that many hate Neji, but well…_

_Do tell me what you think!_

_(Praise Lanie12777 for all her amazing work, and giving me the chapter on the same day I finished it)_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 12: Forced against the wall

It wasn't the first time he got shot; it was almost a normal occurrence in his line of work. There was always a danger that he would get hit, that's why he had to act first before his target did.

Didn't mean that getting shot got any easier.

Neji tightened the grip on his bleeding side; he gritted his teeth together to suppress a whimper from escaping. He didn't want to make any noise as he staggered through the side alleyways back home, with his shirt soaked with blood it would only attract unnecessary attention. But the extra exertion had taken a lot out of him, and now he was tired; coupled with the blood loss it made for a fatal combination. If he didn't get this treated soon, he would be in danger.

Yet going to a hospital was out of the question. They would ask too many questions since shootings were rare in Tokyo.

With a harsh hiss he rested his body against the gritty brick wall, his breathing coming out in sharp painful gasps. For a minute he just rested there, his brows pulled together in an irritated frown Today did not go to plan… in fact it was totally messed up.

He had spent all of the night before and morning planning this out, it was meant to be perfect. He purchased blanks and a bag of animal blood. The plan was to simply stage a kill, knock Naruto out, and smuggle him away. Then if Naruto listened to him, he would explain things to him and keep him hidden until the heat died down. That was the plan…

What happened was the complete opposite.

Someone else was there, and when he raised the gun that someone shot him in the side, causing him to pull the trigger on reflex. Everything from then onwards happened quickly. He had rolled away; out of the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto's body falling prone to the ground. Then he heard footsteps, a set of three hurrying towards the blonde. Two large men and one smaller. Neji gasped when he recognized one of the people that attacked him, those big round glasses gave him away.

"Careful with him, boss wants him unharmed." Yakushi Kabuto voice… one of Orochimaru's lackeys.

Silently he cursed to himself; he didn't have any real bullets with him, meaning that he couldn't use his gun. He could only watch helplessly as the two burly men picked Naruto up and carried him away. Kabuto turned to glance in his direction, in the dim light he saw a smirk spread on his face and then he walked away, leaving Neji to bleed.

As soon as they had left Neji had gotten out of there, he needed to get back home and regroup. Orochimaru shouldn't be difficult to find, last he heard the man wasn't even in Japan. So he had to get to Naruto before he was delivered to that freak.

The sun was rising by the time he reached his condo. With a careful glance around the area to make sure that no one was watching, he fished out his keys and opened the front door. Dizzily he stepped inside, not bothering with the lights; he needed to get to his bathroom and the first-aid kit. So he stumbled inside his lounge, he hissed in pain as he knee hit the couch. God, this wasn't good, he was starting to lose too much blood.

"Need help with that, Hyuuga, or maybe I should just help you out and drop you into Tokyo bay?"

Neji gasped and turned around, only for his vision to spin. Quickly he reached for the wall to steady himself and glared at the dark-haired man sitting in his lounge chair.

"Uchiha," he snapped. What was it with people breaking into his home?

"I'll cut to the chase right now, Hyuuga. Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his fingernails digging into the upholstery, like he was squeezing a stress ball. And if that throbbing vein on his temple was any indication, he was pretty stressed.

"Where is Naruto, Hyuuga? And make it a good answer," Sasuke said coldly.

Neji frowned, that's when he noticed the glinting metal of a gun hanging limply in his right hand. He sighed and rested his back against the wall, slowly sliding down as the weariness consumed him. The wall behind him was covered in blood, but he ignored it. In all honesty he shouldn't tell Sasuke a thing; after all, it was from the Uchiha that he was trying to keep the blonde away from. Yet at the same time it looked like he wouldn't be able to do anything without the bastard's help either. Getting to Orochimaru on his own wouldn't be easy.

Neji winced when he tried to straighten his back. "You won't like my answer," he said, giving the raven a hard stare.

Sasuke glared back at him; he wasn't in a mood to be messed with.

"Try me," he replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was hot and humid, and with no windows open the heat got even worse. And _he_ just sat there in his suit, not minding the heat at all, while Naruto was sweating up a storm. It felt like hours now, him sitting there, watching the older man just sitting in front of him. Sipping his wine. It was like a nightmare, but he couldn't wake up.

"What do you want fro me?" he asked, finally getting up the courage.

Orochimaru glanced towards him, his yellow eyes shining like coins. "You'll find out soon enough," he replied, taking another sip.

Naruto gritted his teeth together in frustration. "Then at least tell me where you are taking me."

"Taiwan."

"Taiwan? Why-" but the cold look Orochimaru gave him stopped him from continuing his sentence.

"What you must understand, little Kitsune, is that I'm a businessman, and I don't like my merchandise being so damn talkative."

Naruto shuddered; just like that time, his voice was so oily, and full of slime, slithering into his ear like a bunch of slugs. He hated how his voice sounded, how he kept on staring at him like a piece of prime meat ready to be eaten. Not being able to take that stare anymore, he looked away and tried to focus on anything else in the room. It was the first time that he had actually seen how extravagant the room was.

It was in complete opposition to the place he was kept; the walls were rich red with a stylized flower wallpaper background. There was a maroon love seat in the corner, a chandelier hanging off the ceiling; it swung slightly from side to side from the motion of the waves. There were some expensive-looking water colours, and a few vases filled with flowers. Even though Orochimaru was intimidating, the room didn't reflect at all upon his personality. Then again, just because a person is rich enough to afford all this, didn't mean that they were 'nice'.

Look at Neji, that bastard seemed to have sold him out to this freak!

"You know, you shouldn't have blown me off that time or it wouldn't have come down to this."

He turned to look back at the older man; he was smirking at him, although there was a suppressed look of anger behind his golden eyes. Naruto could already guess what Orochimaru was talking about; he wasn't oblivious to the man's advances at the club.

"I'm sure I wouldn't be the first one not to accept," he replied, forgetting the warning the man had given him.

"Those that do refuse, get punished," he replied with a sneer.

Naruto's breath hitched, the memory of what happened with Gato was still at the forefront of the blonde's mind. So he didn't have to think far what kind of 'punishment' would be administered towards him. He started to sweat profoundly and tried to lean away, finding every moment being stuck with him torture, but the back of his head hit against something soft. He guessed this 'Kabuto' guy was still standing behind him.

Not that he thought he could run away, how can you when you are on a boat in the middle of the ocean?

"If you hadn't refused me I could have given you everything, but now, now I will show you real pain. You'll be sold on the Taiwanese body market, and probably make a nice little fuck toy for some fat slob, who'll pump you full of drugs and mutilate your ass," Orochimaru said, pouring himself another glass.

"Who knows, maybe your new owner will bring some friends around as well? That would be fun, they enjoy feistiness."

If Naruto wasn't feeling sick before, he definitely felt sick now. Orochimaru chuckled darkly and took another sip of his wine. He kept on watching over the blonde, looking over the young man's well built body. When Naruto didn't reply he got annoyed; he slammed his pale hand down on the polished oak wood table, startling the blonde.

"Don't ignore me, fox!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late now, too late for apologies," he purred.

Naruto just stared at him fearfully; this guy seemed to be bipolar, changing between calm and berserk within moments. He didn't know what he could do without setting the older man off, not that there was anything at all that he could do. He watched as Orochimaru snapped his fingers and Kabuto walked away, but soon returned with a little black box. He put the box down on the table and carefully opened it to reveal a syringe and some vials.

"W-what is that?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Just something to make you real calm and more compliant…" he replied, picking up the syringe and a vial. He unwrapped it out of its sterile packaging, and stuck the point into the vial and drained it. Then, just like you see a doctor do, he started to tap the sides to let air bubbles out.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, there was no way he was going to be pumped full of drugs again and be sold like some sort of toy! Quickly he grabbed the side of the table and using all of his strength toppled it over. Orochimaru and Kabuto were startled at the sudden action and jumped away, giving Naruto time to make a rush to the door. Even if he couldn't get off the boat he could at least hide somewhere…away from then. He grabbed onto the handle and tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

"Big mistake little fox, big mistake…" came a cold voice from right behind him.

He felt arms grab onto his shoulders, and he was pried away from the door and forced face first on the ground. Struggle was futile. There was a sharp pain in his upper arm, and the effect was instant. His vision became blurry, and everything looked double. With a groan he turned to the side, and started blacking out with only one last thought.

Would Sasuke find him?

* * *

_Yes…I'm terrible at this I just can't write action filled scenes, but I hope you all enjoyed what I have so far. Thank you also to all the people who have visited my deviant art account to check out the pic's! I hope all you liked then, and I want to do more, just don't know who to draw next. I was thinking about Iruka, but don't know how far I'll take his character._

_Thank you all once again!_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	13. Inside man

_Beta read by Lanie12777!_

Chapter 13: Inside man

It seemed like there was always something that he had to do. Now Kakashi prided himself as a man who could get out of doing any kind of work, usually by passing it onto one of his underlings. Yet this task he would not allow anyone else to handle, simply because it felt too personal for someone else to handle.

Retrieving Naruto's clothes.

He was ordered to go to the blonde's apartment and fill a suitcase with the blonde's clothes. Sasuke planned on after he beat the shit out of the snake bastard and most likely killed him, to take a little vacation. Somewhere tropical maybe…

The silver-haired man couldn't help but chuckle; the young Uchiha always planned ahead, although this whole mess with Naruto was never planned. Then again it was only when the blonde was around that Sasuke got riled up; he was like a peacock that got its feathers ruffled, it was funny. Although really this situation wasn't funny at all, Orochimaru had gone too far with his actions.

Slowly he went up the stairs, the large suitcase lugging behind him. When he finally reached the blonde's floor he sighed out wearily, it wasn't as bad as last time when he had actually carried Naruto up 4 flights of stairs. But with no lifts… it was just torture.

When he finally reached the right floor, he straightened out his suit and tightened the grip on the handle. He was about to walk down the corridor when he noticed a brunette standing in front of Naruto's apartment door. He was at least a head shorter than Kakashi, long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, and what looked like a long scar just over his nose. The man looked worried pacing up and down in front of Naruto's apartment door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, approaching the man.

The brunette stopped in his tracks and stared Kakashi up and down in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto's manager at Club Tengoku, and you?"

"Umino Iruka, I'm Naruto's-"

"His foster father! Naruto mentioned you!" he interjected happily. Of course Naruto hadn't mentioned the man at all, he just knew the man from reading the blonde's file.

"Really? Have you seen Naruto then? He didn't come home yesterday and-"

"Oh he's just pulling a double shift, really nothing to worry about!" he quickly replied.

Iruka frowned at the tall man, something didn't seem right. "Then why are you here?"

Now he's stumped; how to answer that one? "Well I promised him I would get some of his spare clothes…"

"And you need a suitcase for that?"

"Oh this? This is just- this is just for me…" what the hell did that even mean? That was one of the most stupid things he could come up with.

"And you carried it up all the way here?"

"Er… yes?"

The brunette just kept staring at him, obviously not believing what he was saying. "Okay… could you please tell Naruto to contact me soon, I need to go."

"Of course!" he replied and waved at the smaller man as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

Good, now he needed to get the blonde's stuff together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Getting shot was one thing, but what this woman was doing was much worse.

Dr. Suzuki Tsunade, a busty woman with dirty blonde hair bundled together in a tight bun, a pale beautiful face. Deceivingly young looking for someone so old, she looked 30 when she was 60. And she was an expert surgeon. A miracle worker, with healing hands that had the ability to bring a person back from the brink of death. Yet her methods were unorthodox, she wasn't gentle or kind, usually reeked of alcohol, and was an unlucky gambler.

That's the reason she didn't actually practice medicine anymore. Her gambling debts piled up so high that she did some backstreet work. But when she got drunk, she also got loud, and botched her whole operation up. Got her licence revoked and almost ended up on the street.

That's before the Uchiha's came and picked her up from her rut. They made her a deal. Work for them, and her current and future debts would be taken care of. That's why she was working on him now.

"OW, watch it!" Neji shouted as she wound the bandages a bit too tightly.

"Stop whining, you brat," she snapped back and pulled the bandages even tighter to make a point.

The young man hissed, but didn't complain again. Instead Neji tried to distract himself by looking around the room he was kept in. Not that there is very much, plain white walls, no window, only a bed and a bedside table, and the bed he was laying on was covered in his precious life-giving blood.

"You're lucky that the bullet was a through 'n' through, and somehow managed to miss any vital organs. Honestly, another hour and you might have died. Idiots, the lot of you," she muttered under he breath.

Tsunade detested the Yakuza; they ruined lives, although that was a contradiction. It was well known that the Yakuza controlled the gambling sites and foreign alcohol distribution in Japan, both of her weaknesses. Yet it was also because of the Yakuza that she lost everything, her husband died in a crossfire between two rivalling clans, and her little brother… stabbed in the back. In the end as much as she hated them, she also needed them to survive.

And she hated herself for that.

Golden brown eyes glanced at the brooding man standing by the door; the Uchiha were amongst the worst of the Yakuza clans. Their power reached beyond Japan, and they held an almost cruel control over their 'businesses'. Tsunade didn't think that there wasn't a rivalling clan who didn't know and fear them. Especially if somebody was giving the same death glare the Uchiha was giving her patient right now.

She could tell her presence was unwanted, so after making sure that Neji was okay she packed up her kit and left the room. Leaving Sasuke and Neji alone. The raven straightened himself, rubbing imaginary creases from his expensive suit before regarding the injured with a fierce glare.

"Let's get this straight Hyuuga, I'm only getting you treated as collateral. If the information you gave me was wrong, I will simply kill you, and I promise this bullet won't miss," Sasuke stated.

"Tch, understood Uchiha, although I do have to ask you something."

"Are you really in a position to ask me questions?"

Neji chuckled, he ignored the warning look the other was giving and continued. "Why do you want to save him so badly?"

"I hate my property being messed with," he replied back snidely.

The Hyuuga frowned. "Is that all he is to you, another piece of meat? Will you throw him away after you're done with him like the many others?" Sasuke went silent at this; he didn't have an answer for that. So instead of saying anything he turned around and left the room.

"He will run away from you if you aren't true to him!" Neji shouted after him, but Sasuke ignored him.

Well he tried to ignore him. Neji's words rang true in his mind; he wasn't a particularly kind lover, then again he never expected much of them, just obedience and a good fuck. Maybe that's why most of his relationships didn't last for more than a week; he got annoyed with people too quickly. And Naruto really embodied that, he was loud, defiant, and such a nuisance. But it was an attractive part of the blonde… that fire in his blue eyes. Sasuke enjoyed its blaze, and here he was about to rescue Naruto from Orochimaru's perverted clutches.

He could tell himself as much as he wanted to that it was simply because no one stole from him, and that made him wonder. Would Naruto ever mean anything _more _to him? So far he hadn't cut the blonde out of his life; in fact he was even more determined to keep the dobe in it.

What did this mean?

To him it seemed genetically impossible for an Uchiha to actually even 'love'. His father never cared about his mother, and he even had heard rumours about the man having numerous affairs. His brother was an odd one though, for a long time he was a single, never having a lover. Then Deidara came along a few years ago, and they were still together. Uncle Obito was a playboy, uncle Madara might jump anything that moves, and he didn't even want to think about the rest of his clan.

Then there was 'fatherly' love, if that even existed. Fugaku never paid much attention to him, Itachi was important, but never really 'loved', and he was left to live in his older brother's shadow. The man was too cold, always looking for profits, and his sons were just another way to make more money. That's what all those gatherings where about. Since Itachi was so obviously bent, and he didn't mind being with a woman (only ever slept with one, and that had been his first time before he decided that vaginas weren't his thing. His father didn't know that though.) he was the obvious candidate to help extend their already huge clan.

No matter what his own choosing was.

Sasuke sighed and went inside his office to sit down, only to find Kakashi already waiting for him inside. The silver-haired man looked up at him when he heard the door open and gave a nod in greeting.

"You got his things?" the raven asked.

"Yes, and also met his foster father…"

"Naruto's foster father? That Umino guy, did he ask any questions?"

"Well obviously, but I think I managed to gain some time."

"Good," he replied and sat down beside his desk. Swivelling the office chair around so that he was looking out of the window.

Kakashi stared at the raven; he had this odd contemplative look on his face, he did brood very often, that's what the young Uchiha did most of his time. Although the look he held now was slightly different, and Kakashi could guess what this was about. It wasn't difficult to decipher what he was thinking.

"You know how when you were younger your mother often went on vacation?"

Sasuke didn't even glance at the silver-haired man when he replied. "It was the only way to get away from father, and his lies."

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, the man would never change. He still acted like a teenager when it came to talking about his father. "The rumors regarding your father aren't true Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

"And your mother never went on vacation."

This got the young Uchiha's attention; he glanced at Kakashi with a delicate eyebrow raised in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fugaku lied to you about that, you were too young to remember this, but when your father started taking over the Uchiha clan, the family had a lot of enemies. And you mother was a prime target. All those time your mother supposedly took a holiday she was actually kidnapped, and your father personally went to rescue her. Do you know why?"

"Because someone dared to snatch away his 'property?" he replied with a sneer.

"No, because he loved her."

If Sasuke hadn't been sitting down he would right now be on the floor. Did he just hear Kakashi right? No, he did hear him right, and if that manic grin the older man was carrying meant anything, it showed how much he was enjoying the raven's bewilderment right now.

"If there was one person your father truly cared about, it would be your mother," Kakashi continued. "He has never been able to deny her anything, that's why Itachi wasn't forced to marry and why Fugaku hasn't cut you out of the family for your continued disobedience."

Hn, and all this time he wondered why he hadn't been kicked out of the clan yet. He defied his father on all his decisions, and simply did what he wanted. Sasuke didn't know whether to be glad that his mother had his back or feel insulted that he was still being coddled like a child. Then again he liked keeping his fingers where they were, attached to his body. (Yakuza costume, to cut of a finger when leaving their 'family')

Kakashi chuckled again and stood up from his seat. "Uchiha's have an odd way of showing that they care," he said and left the raven's office.

Sasuke stared blankly at the now empty chair; he felt like banging his head against the table, although that would probably only make his headache worse.

"You're an ass Hatake…"

He shouldn't be thinking about this, it would only cause him more problems. When he got Naruto back he would sort this out properly, he couldn't think with all these muddled up feelings.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in," he ordered.

The door slowly creaked open and in stepped one of his employees: Nara Shikamaru. The man lazily entered the room and slumped onto the seat, giving Sasuke his usual bored gaze. Nara may not look it but he was part of the 'family', a hacker, siphoning information from other businesses, and took part in Sasuke's more 'legal' business. Now, however, he needed Nara's skills for something else.

"Anything I can help you with, Uchiha-san? It's not usual that you call me up."

"I have an important assignment for you; I need for you to track all of Orochimaru's cargo boats."

"His cargo boats? Why?"

"Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped by Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Naruto? Naruto got kidnapped?" Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was saying.

He knew it was dangerous for the blonde to work for the Uchiha; he should have tried harder to keep Naruto away from that Club! Now his best friend was taken away by that renowned rapist! His lazy posture changed, and turned to glare at the Uchiha sitting behind the desk. He could barely control his anger; the usually calm Shikamaru was just about ready to burst.

"What the fuck did you do, Uchiha?" he growled uncharacteristically, but Sasuke took it calmly.

"I know he is your friend, and you have every right to be angry, but this is more important than your misplaced anger. Since it wasn't me who hurt him. Orochimaru kidnapped him. I want you to find the ship he is occupying, he'll most likely be occupying the same boat with Naruto."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Orochimaru is a compulsive control freak, he won't leave what he wants without supervision. Try and get in contact with Juugo as well, he may be able to help."

The brunette took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and then slowly stood up, leaving the room without another word. Shikamaru didn't think he had ever been this tired, and now he had a call to make. He reached inside his pocket and took out his mobile phone, searching through the list for one particular name. Then pressed the phone against his ear, waiting for the man on the other side to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Juugo, where are you?" Sasuke never trusted Orochimaru and always had someone to keep an eye on the man.

Sasuke always though that there could be a chance he would go after one of the Club hosts, instead Naruto turned out to be the target. Not that Orochimaru was the only one the raven kept tabs on; almost all the visitors to Club Tengoku were checked out, and those with the most unfavourable backgrounds were spied on. It was a simple way of keeping on top of future threats.

"_Keeping an eye on Orochimaru, don't have a clue where we are going though…"_

Shikamaru finally reached the computer room; he booted up the computer and started pulling up the list of Orochimaru's cargo boats. "Which boat?" he asked.

"_R-7, The Nuetial," _Juugo replied.

He found it, and cursed under his breath when he found out that it had left the harbour yesterday night. At least he could figure out it destination.

"_What's going on?"_

"You're going to Taiwan…"

"_Shit,"_ Taiwan meant that Orochimaru was either buying a new toy, or selling an old one. For Shikamaru it meant that his best friend would be passed around like some hand-me-down clothes.

He needed to think fast.

"Did he bring someone new on board?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"_Yeah, a blonde-haired kid…"_

"Did he have scars on his cheeks and blue eyes?"

"_Yes, I think so."_

"Good, this is what I want you to do."

* * *

_And that's a warp! I'm tired now though, been going to the gym every day, and working on my webcomic, which is finally out on smackjeeves! _

_Check it out!_

_http: / myshinigamilover. smackjeeves. com/ (Just take out the spaces)_

_Normally a head-long collision with a car would mean death, instead I walked away with a few scratches, and a pesky Shinigami following me around. (Yaoi)_

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Drama

_Thank you for reading so far, review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	14. News

Hello my dear readers Lilbakasaru here and I got some news for you guys, good news and then some slightly bad news.

Good news first: I PASSED MY EXAM BABY! WOHOOOOOOOOOO! And got into my first choice University, and am slowly starting to pack up my stuff so that I can make the move. Anyone from Huddersfield Uni? Drop me a line.

Now my slightly bad news: Since I'm moving I can't guaranty and update for any of my stories since I'm not sure if I will have internet access. It's a temporary place for a month before I can find somewhere more permanent, and properly settle down. I hoping to maybe I'll be back again at the end of September, or at its worse November.

But because I want to give 'something' before I go. So here is a small extract to get you all excited.

(unbetaded)

"_Let go off me, get the fuck off me!" he shouted. Kicking and punching but it didn't effect the brunette at all._

"_Calm down, Sasuke sent me!" juugo replied and calmly as he could._

_As soon as Naruto heard the young Uchiha's name he stopped moving and looked up at Juugo with hopeful blue eyes. Just hearing Sasuke's name completely calmed him down. "Really, Sasuke sent you?" he asked._

"_Yeah, and we're going to get you out of here."_

"_Wait," he said and scooted away to create more space between them. "How can I trust you?" of course he would ask himself that. suddenly a guy coming out of nowhere saying that the teme had sent him, it sounded almost too good to be true._

"_I don't really think you have a choice, we're going to dock soon, and if you don't want Orochimaru to get you we have to leave now."_

_Now if you put it like that, anybody seemed to be better then Orochimaru. _

_He nodded and tried to stand up only to find that his legs felt too weak. It seemed like the drug he got injected with were still in his system, and it was the only adrenaline rush from before that actually kept him from collapsing. The big guy sighed and reached down to help the blonde up from the bed, hooking one hand around his waist, and Naruto swung his arm around the taller man's shoulder to steady himself. _

"_What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked as they slowly went out of the room._

"_Juugo, and I already know yours Naruto."_

"_Ah, I guess Sasuke told you everything…?"_

"_As much as I needed to know, now be quiet," he ordered. _

_Quietly they went down the narrow hallways, pressing as deep as possibly into the shadows. Naruto had already lost track of where they where going, his sense of direction became completely useless as they slinked through twisting hallways and narrow corridors. Doorway after doorway they walked through, and down metal grid stairs. Occasionally he would look through the porthole windows to glimpse the port. It looked they had docked._

_It was a fishing port, the smell was enough to make him realise that, and it looked like they were reaching closer to the exit. He could hear the cawing of seagulls, and men shouting in a foreign language. Suddenly Juugo stopped, he raised a hand up to tell Naruto to stay put and then went through a doorway, a few seconds later he came back motioning Naruto to follow him. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hope you all enjoyed that.

See you guys in a month!


	15. message

Okay emergency message, kinda hijacking a network right now to simply give you get this message out to you!

Found out about this special program called 'redbutton' that finds explicit mature contents in fics and could possibly mean me being banned from the account. So I made a new account and am going to upload all my fics there. So here are the two places you can still read my stuff. I'm putting them up slowly so it will take a while.

Take out the spaces!

http: / www. fictionesque. com/ profile/ Rakasha

Or

http: / anime. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php? no = 1296846442

Hopefully by the time I properly come back I won't be banned from this account, so make a note people!

Thank you all!


	16. Escape

_Hi again everyone sorry for the long wait, things got busier then I ever could have expected and writing has been a slow progress for me. Not that the current internet connection has helped, I always get disconnected when I move my latop just a little. Then there are all the projects, I knew Uni would be different, but I certainly didn't think it would be this much. Either way I'm actually having fun at the same time, what a contradiction._

_Okay on other news I will still be updating here, and all the other sites. I only started them in case I do get banned, then you my lovely reader will still have a place to read my fics! Also I'm planning a sequel for 'Being A Yakuza's Bride', and maybe even planning to make another 'Yakuza' fic. Something along the lines of Naruto being bought by Sasuke as return for a debt payment. Well I'm still planning all that._

_Enjoy! (beta read by Laine12777)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Escape

Juugo flipped his cell shut and sighed, his silver eyes glancing carefully around his surroundings making sure that no one had overheard his conversation. He pulled his baseball cap down over his messy brown hair and turned up the collar of his jacket to obscure part of his face, then started stalking through the dimly lit corridors.

"Fucking floating death trap."

He hated ships, and suffering from sea-sickness didn't help at all. So wandering down these moving hallways was practically torture for his stomach. If Sasuke hadn't asked him personally to do this, he wouldn't go anywhere near this contraption. Luckily they were about to dock soon, and he would finally be back on dry land. It meant however that he had to hurry and fulfil his task.

It was odd how he was suddenly taken away from his surveillance job, but he guessed that this Naruto kid was important to Sasuke; that's the only way he would risk having his cover blown. Finding the room where the blonde was held wasn't too difficult; everyone on the ship talked about the pretty boy Orochimaru had brought in. The problem would be how to get him out of this place without being discovered.

Orochimaru's men were everywhere, well most of them were half-drunk, so that would work in his advantage, but Kabuto, that guy was different. He would always be vigilant, keeping his eye out for anything shifty. Juugo had worked to keep himself in the background, to not be noticed, and that would come in handy this time.

He found the room soon enough, at the top deck near the hull of the cargo ship. Slowly he opened the door to reveal the dirty room where the blonde was kept in. He was lying in bed passed out, probably drugged. A pretty boy, just as expected from one of Orochimaru's 'interests', messy blonde hair surrounding a slender tanned face, and whisker-like scars on his cheeks. He wore a plain vest, and had a blanket over his torso.

So this was Uzumaki Naruto.

Juugo grabbed onto his shoulder and started shaking him. "Oi kid, wake up."

The blonde scrunched up his face in discomfort, but didn't show any sign of waking up. So Juugo shook harder, until those eyelids fluttered open to reveal clear blue orbs. The man blinked a few times, definitely disoriented as to where he was, glancing around the place.

Suddenly the blonde took a sharp breath and jumped from the bed, pushing Juugo away from him and rand towards the door. But the brunette acted quickly, reaching for Naruto's shoulders and twisting them both around so as to force the smaller back on the bed. Of course Naruto tried to struggle again but Juugo was bigger and managed to subdue him

"Let go of me, get the fuck off me!" he shouted, kicking and punching, but it didn't affect the brunette at all.

"Calm down, Sasuke sent me!" Juugo replied as calmly as he could.

As soon as Naruto heard the young Uchiha's name he stopped moving and looked up at Juugo with hopeful blue eyes. Just hearing Sasuke's name completely calmed him down. "Really, Sasuke sent you?" he asked.

"Yeah, and we're going to get you out of here."

"Wait," he said and scooted away to create more space between them. "How can I trust you?" of course he would ask himself that. Suddenly a guy coming out of nowhere saying that Sasuke had sent him, it sounded almost too good to be true.

"I don't really think you have a choice," he stated. "We're going to dock soon, and if you don't want Orochimaru to get you we have to leave now."

Well if you put it like that, 'anybody at all' seemed to be better than Orochimaru.

He nodded and tried to stand up, only to find that his legs felt too weak. It seemed like the drug he got injected with was still in his system, and it was only the adrenaline rush from before that actually kept him from collapsing. The big guy sighed and reached down to help the blonde up from the bed, hooking one hand around his waist, and Naruto swung his arm around the taller man's shoulder to steady himself.

"What's your name, anyway?" Naruto asked as they slowly went out of the room.

"Juugo, and I already know yours Naruto."

"Ah, I guess Sasuke told you everything…?"

"As much as I needed to know, now be quiet," he ordered.

Quietly they went down the narrow hallways, pressing as deep as possible into the shadows. Naruto had already lost track of where they were going; his sense of direction became completely useless as they slinked through twisting hallways and narrow corridors. Doorway after doorway they walked through, and down metal grid stairs. Occasionally he would look through the porthole windows to glimpse the port. It looked like they had docked.

It was a fishing port, the smell was enough to make him realize that, and it looked like they were reaching closer to the exit. He could hear the cawing of seagulls, and men shouting in a foreign language. Suddenly Juugo stopped; he raised a hand up to tell Naruto to stay put and then went through a doorway, a few seconds later he came back, motioning Naruto to follow him.

Slowly he went through the door, glancing around fearfully, hoping above all that this wasn't just some cruel trap. But no, for a moment he closed his eyes when he felt the cooling sea breeze, and the adrenaline came back. Finally he was outside, but not out of danger. He saw Juugo just in front of him, crouching low behind some barrels. Naruto copied his movements and followed him, his heart rate speeding up the further they moved from the cargo ship.

Juugo bit his bottom lip. They were moving towards towering cargo holds, and just beyond that there was a forest and a small fishing village. If they could make it there they would be safe. But he was worried; someone should have noticed Naruto missing by now, yet so far no alarm was raised. He should be thankful for small favours, but Juugo knew there was no such thing, and instantly nothing felt right.

They kept on going through the maze of cargo towers, with only Juugo's sense of direction leading them. The brunette stopped near the end of the cargo tower, raising his hand to tell Naruto to stay put. There was a big gap between them and another tower, which was right in line of sight from the ship. Juugo had to check if someone was watching, nothing could go wrong now, they were so damn close…

So he walked out, silver eyes keeping an eye on the ship and not looking behind him. It was only the sound of gunfire that made him swing around. The bullet, instead of hitting his back, pierced his shoulder; he staggered back with a muffled shout, silver eyes searching from where the shot came from. Juugo heard the laughter first, and just like that as if he melted out from the shadows, Kabuto appeared.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," the silver-haired man said, pushing his glasses up.

Naruto's heart was pounding and he was frozen to the ground; his mind was blearily focused on the situation, all he saw was the brunette falling, and now all that blood. So much blood…

"You always stood out Juugo, didn't socialize, didn't drink, always so quiet, like a wallflower. It made me suspicious… but you hid your background well…" Kabuto commented, cocking the revolver in his hand. "Didn't think you were working for Uchiha though."

The brunette coughed, and with some effort lumbered up into a sitting position. His shoulder hurt like a bitch, and that gunshot sound must have alerted others to their position. He gritted his teeth, glanced at the scared blonde from the corner of his eye then back at Kabuto, and his fucking smug face. They had to get out of here quickly, before reinforcements came.

Naruto stared between them; what were they going to do now? He didn't have a weapon or anything to defend himself with. He could try and run, but there was no way he would leave Juugo behind. Not to mention that there was a possibility he would also get shot, even if he was meant to end up as merchandise and be sold. So he looked around, and his eyes brightened when he saw a rock lying just a few feet beside him; if he could get to it then maybe he could knock Kabuto out, maybe they could escape? He was preoccupied by Juugo right now, so maybe…

"Did you really think you could get away with it?"

Juugo snorted. "It isn't like your boss had half a brain to work things out-" SMACK

"Shut up!" he shouted and slammed the butt of the revolver against the brunette's face.

Juugo just grinned, ignoring the sting in his cheek; he knew that it had been a bad idea to rile Kabuto up by mentioning Orochimaru, but it was the only way to get the man to move closer to him. If he did this right he could overpower the smaller man, even with his injured shoulder.

"Shut up, don't talk about Orochimaru-sama like that you cur!" he raised his gun, ready to slam it down again, but instead there was a sickening sound of rock against flesh, and Kabuto fell to the ground in a heap.

Juugo stared wide eyed at the blonde now standing over him, a blood-covered rock in his right hand, huffing and puffing as the adrenaline wore off. "Did I kill him?" he asked almost fearfully.

Juugo looked at the prone form, and shook his head when he noticed the steady rise and fall of Kabuto's chest. The man was still alive. He let out a sigh of relief and slowly struggled into a standing position with Naruto's help. As he hooked his arm around the blonde's shoulder he glanced behind him, noticing a few people already coming towards them from a distance.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here," he urged the blonde forward. Naruto complied with a grunt, and they both staggered into the dense foliage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inari hummed to himself as he pulled on the small fishing line, his little feet swinging back and forth over the water. Short black hair was covered by a ridiculous old pot like a helmet, and sharp black eyes watching the swift shadows move under the cloudy surface. This stream was full with fat fish just waiting to be caught; he had been here every day for the past week, and today he felt lucky. With a tongue stuck out between his lips he wiggled the line to attract the fish.

Suddenly the bushes behind him rustled and shook; Inari turned around in confusion and gasped when he saw the two men stumble out of the undergrowth.

"Help us!" the taller one shouted in a bad mandarin accent, before they both fell to the ground.

Inari sprang up, looking at the two men fearfully before running back to his village to get some help.

~OoOoOoO~

Blue eyes stared dazedly at the crackling fire; he pulled the blanket that was borrowed closer around his frame. They had waited for what had seemed like forever by the river before an old man and a young woman came back to them, shouting in a foreign tongue. Juugo had only managed to utter a few words before he completely passed out from the pain. The old man's name was Tazuna, and knew a little Japanese so that Naruto wasn't completely lost as the older man helped him lift Juugo's bulky frame and guided them to his home.

The woman, his daughter Tsunami (that little kid's mother) had some basic medical experience, and with Naruto watching on, removed the bullet from Juugo's back, before stitching him up. Now he was just sitting in their main sitting room, in front of the fire with the brunette resting in the sleeping room. The family had a simple home, filled with basic needs. Nothing too extravagant like a TV or phone could be found, but it seemed just right.

A shadow fell over him; Naruto looked up and saw the woman named Tsunami standing over him with a tray filled with food. She was a nice girl, long black hair framing her pale face, kind black eyes that complimented her smile.

"_Zài zhèlǐ, wèi nín_," (Here, for you,) she said, handing him the tray.

"Ah, thank you!" he replied, then realized that she couldn't understand him, so he simply smiled and nodded.

The food was also basic, rice with fried fish, but he didn't care. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days and he heartily tucked into the food. In his frenzied attack at the fish he didn't even notice the old man sitting down opposite him, a smoking pipe in his mouth. He scowled, watching the blonde and his eating habits before snorting.

"Where you from?" the old man asked.

Naruto stopped eating. "Tokyo, Japan."

"Pretty far away from home you are," the old man replied back.

"Ah yes, you see-" but Tazuna raised his hand to silence the blonde.

"I not need know your past, but you and him can't stay here long. This small village and people will talk, when he feel better," he said pointing to the room Juugo was in. "You will leave, yes?"

Naruto stared at the older man for a while then nodded in agreement. There was no way he was going to argue with that, the man was probably risking a lot sheltering them both here. He was only glad that they were safe for now, and for that he had no reason to ask for more help.

* * *

_And that's it for this chapter, the next one is going to be exciting!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	17. Collared

_Hello everyone, yes it's me again crawling out of the bowls of Uni life to actually write something! And what an amazingly long chapter this is._

_I've been quiet happy, recently bought a WACOM tablet and I have been giddy ever since. I want to do more fanart! But the inspiration won't come to me, any suggestion to what scenes you guys would like to see? Drop me a review!_

_On another note I was thinking of only concentrating on this story until it's finished. To be honest I think in another five chapters it's done and I have already gotten two chapters of the sequel 'Chasing Eden' written out. So yeah everyone can look forward to that._

_Beta Read by Lanie12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Collared

Sasuke stared down at the phone; he tapped his finger against the hardwood desk. The seconds passed into minutes, and then slowly into hours. 12 hours to be exact since Shikamaru had made the call to Juugo. The burly man was meant to call back to confirm that he had retrieved Naruto. He was 3 minutes late, and Juugo was anything but punctual. The fact that the brunette hadn't called back was grinding at Sasuke's nerves. In other words he was worried.

He wasn't sure if he should make the call either, if by chance Juugo was caught by Orochimaru, or they were in hiding; the last thing he wanted to do was make things worse for them. But he really needed to call them; he had to be reassured that everything was okay.

In the end his resolve shattered under the strain. So he picked up the phone and pressed the speed-dial for Juugo's number, before placing the phone against his ear. It rang, and rang…

And rang…

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat beside the sleeping man, watching over the brunette in a daze, then he heard the ringing. In the silence of the hut it was so loud and shrill that it startled him out of his daze. He looked frenziedly around the room, trying to figure out from where the noise came from. His gaze landed on Juugo's bloody jacket.

Hesitantly he crawled over to the tattered cloth, flinching at the sight of dried blood. Naruto reached inside the breast-pocket and took the ringing phone out; he flipped it open and pressed it against his ear. His throat felt extremely dry and he barely managed to talk.

"H-hello?"

"Naruto?" came a surprised, but cool baritone voice.

"Sa-Sasuke?" he shouted hopefully. It was too much for him; he gasped for air, his chest constricting painfully as tears gathered in his eyes. "S-Sasuke… he got shot, he was shot and there was so much blood, and they were chasing us-" and he broke down crying.

"Naruto, Naruto, who got shot? Was it Juugo? Are you okay?" came Sasuke's panicked voice.

"So much blood…" he whispered.

"Naruto, talk to me!" Sasuke could tell that Naruto was entering a state of shock. Not that he was doing any better, hearing that someone was shot only managed to make his worst imagination come true.

"I'm scared…" the raven-haired man bit his bottom lip at how broken that voice sounded.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. I'm here…" and he was met by silence

"No, you're not here… you're still in Tokyo… I want to go home Sasuke, please take me home."

His grip on the receiver tightened, and his knuckles whitened. It literally broke him to hear the bubbly blonde so defeated. With frustration he wrung his long hands through his ebony locks, and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll take you home and I won't let you out of my sight," he said sincerely.

Slowly Sasuke managed to coax what had happened to them, and as the tale unwound Sasuke wished for nothing more than Orochimaru's death. As soon as he had Naruto back with him he would make sure that that snake bastard paid. But first he needed to confirm where their location was, so that he could hurry Naruto's rescue.

"Naruto, I need you to give Juugo the phone…"

"But he's-"

"It's okay dobe, just wake him up and give him the phone."

There was silence, some shuffling sounds and then a loud groan. "Boss?" came Juugo's weak voice.

"It's good to hear from you, Juugo," Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile filter on his face.

"I'm sorry boss, I failed you."

"No Juugo, you did more than most ever could; be reassured that your efforts will be rewarded. Now I need for you to tell me your location so that I can pick you up."

"We're near _Miaoli_ port, there is a little fishing village about a mile off the coast…" he wheezed out. Obviously the man was in a lot of pain, and barely managing to keep this conversation up.

"That's good Juugo, now get some rest, I'm heading out right now. Hand the phone to Naruto, will you?"

"Okay boss," he replied.

Naruto, who had been watching the conversation with great curiosity, thought the way Juugo kept on referring to Sasuke as 'boss' was mildly disconcerting. It made him wonder who Sasuke truly was, and what kind of world the other man was involved in that got Naruto pulled into such deep shit. Vaguely he remembered the joke Sasuke had made about being a Yakuza (that was before he got molested in the Uchiha's office), now he didn't think that it had been a joke. Yet all the stereotypes pointed to it, owning a number of questionable business, the high class customers, and that one thing with Gato… you just don't threaten a man from the government and get out of it without a backlash.

Now Naruto wasn't naïve; he knew that there was every chance that Yakuza families still existed in the dank underbelly of the Tokyo skyline, but just the simple thought of who Sasuke could really be truly frightened him. It became even more apparent that he knew nothing of the other man, but even so… he was putting all of his trust in that man. Naruto did trust Sasuke, and it wasn't just the terrified-and-looking-for-help side of him speaking.

Naruto couldn't explain what he felt; all he knew was that he cared about Sasuke. So when Juugo shakily handed him the mobile, before collapsing on his bed, Naruto took it and with a clear voice said:

"I'll wait for you Sasuke, I'll wait for you to take me home…"

Just for that moment the Uchiha's breath was taken away; he could almost understand the underlying concepts within the words, the unspoken sincerity, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I promise I will…" there was a pause, a calm silence, and before Sasuke could say anything else a scream tore through the receiver.

Instantly he sprang up in his chair. "Naruto are you okay, what happened?"

"That wasn't me!" came his whispered reply. "Something is going on outside," slowly the blonde managed to stand up.

Juugo himself was awake and trying to sit up, but Naruto simply pushed him down. Slowly he went towards the door and peeked out, his blue eyes widening at the sight before him.

It was Kabuto, bandages covered his silver hair, and his face was pulled into a ruthless scowl. He grabbed Tsunami away from Inari and forced the screaming woman onto the ground, training a gun to her head. She shrieked and cowered, trying to scramble away from Kabuto. Inari was screaming for his mother only to be slapped harshly by one of the goons, so he was knocked to the ground. The old man was restrained by another thug.

"Naruto I know you're here; come out wherever you are, or you can be assured this family will pay the price for your stupidity," he called.

The blonde's grip on the phone tightened; this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! Why now, they were so goddamn close, so fucking close to getting back home and now this, what was he meant to do now?

"Naruto, Naruto are you still there, what happened?" came Sasuke's voice from the phone.

"Sasuke, Kabuto found us…" he whispered back.

"Stay hidden, I promise I'll come and find you."

But as Naruto watched the distressing scene in front of him he knew he simply couldn't take a step back. These people helped him out of the kindness of their own hearts, and were now getting punished for it. He couldn't in the right mind let that happen, so he did the only thing he could do. He took a deep breath of air to steady his shaky nerves; this wasn't the time to act weak.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

"Naruto?"

"He's going to kill them because of me, and I can't let him do that."

"What do you mean, what are you thinking of doing?" Sasuke was scared, Naruto could tell by the tone of his voice; this was the first time he had ever heard the raven like that. He looked back out at the crazy scene in front of him. The feared looks on their faces as they were being held at gun-point.

"You know if you don't come out we'll just take the woman and the kid and leave the old man to die. She'll bring in quiet a bit of money, such a pretty little thing, and the kid? Well there are always buyers for little boys," Kabuto taunted.

Like hell he was going to let that happen!

"I'm sorry Sasuke… but I can't let them get hurt because of me," he sighed in defeat. "It seems like I won't be coming home after all…"

"Naruto? NARUTO?"

"Goodbye," he flipped the phone shut, and placed it beside Juugo before taking a heavy blanket and covering the large man from view.

With another heavy sigh he ran his hand through his messy hair, and with one last look at the injured man he walked out of the room and into the lion's pit. Kabuto instantly turned to look at him, and with a sneer he dropped his grip on the crying woman but didn't remove his weapon from her head.

"So you finally came out?" he said with an eerie smile. "Orochimaru-sama isn't happy at all about you running away."

He tried to repress the shiver when he heard the disgusting man's name. "Let them go, they have nothing to do with this."

"Maybe not, but you did pull them into this," he replied and pulled the trigger.

"NOO!" the blonde screamed, but the bullet missed Tsunami by just an inch and embedded itself into the wall.

Naruto stared from the bullet to the smoking gun, and then at Kabuto's grinning face. "Oh my, it seems I missed, maybe I should take another-"

"NO, please don't, you already have me, please don't do it!" he pleaded. Naruto already knew that Kabuto was only playing with him, most likely payback for slamming that rock against his head.

The silver-haired man chuckled and pushed the glasses on his face up, "Of course you are right; where is that traitorous Juugo? I have a bone to pick with him."

The blonde froze, "H-h-he died."

"Oh really now?"

"Blood loss," he said quickly.

"Hm, okay, take him," Kabuto ordered, waving his gun around.

This time Naruto didn't struggle as two brutes grabbed him harshly by the shoulders, one of them restraining his arms behind his back with a rope. He hissed when they tugged a bit too harshly, at which Kabuto gave them a deadly glare.

"Careful with the merchandise, if Orochimaru-sama sees a bruise on him he'll have your heads," he berated them.

They grunted and gave the blonde a light shove so that he would follow them out.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke stared at the receiver in his pale hands; the sound of the dial-tone was all that could be heard. Naruto had put the phone down, and he had, he had…

"Shit!" he cursed and quickly pressed redial. It took a few rings, but he heard a 'click' indicating that someone had picked up.

"B-boss…" came Juugo's raspy voice.

"Juugo, what happened?"

"I-I couldn't stop him boss, I failed…"

"I told you already you did the best you could do, so Orochimaru has him again?"

"I'm afraid so."

Sasuke cursed inwardly again, how was he meant to help Naruto now? While Juugo had been in Orochimaru's group he could keep an eye on the other man, but with the brunette's cover blown there was no way for him to figure out where his location was. Now that snake bastard had his hands on what was 'his', and only Kami knows what he would do to him.

"I don't think he will stay with Orochimaru, boss," Juugo whispered as if reading his mind.

This got Sasuke's attention. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Kabuto called him 'merchandise'…"

"'Merchandise'? What do you-" and then it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks, he knew exactly what that bastard was going to do Naruto.

Taiwan was infamous for this, he didn't think there where any Yakuza families that didn't know about the secret dealings that happened on the Island. Naruto was going to be sold on the black market to the highest bidder.

"Boss?" Juugo's worried voice snapped Sasuke out of his reverie.

"I'll call you back later, Juugo," he replied and put the phone down.

Fore a moment he stared down at the wood grain texture of his desk, deep in thought. Sasuke knew about the notorious '_Market'_ located somewhere deep in Taiwan's capital Taipei. However it was through invitation only that people could enter, much less find this elusive place. It was invitation that Sasuke didn't have; you have to have the right channels and connections to find it, but Sasuke never had any interests in these type of dealings so he never bothered with it. The best he could possibly do was simply go to Taiwan, get Juugo, and then rampage through the island in search of the blonde.

Sasuke abruptly stood up and left his office. Kakashi was already waiting for him outside, as always his head buried in his book. "Where to, boss?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Get my private jet set up, we are going to Taiwan," Sasuke replied, storming down the hallway.

"And Neji?"

After a brief pause, he replied. "Get him also on the plane, I may still have use for him. Where's Shikamaru?"

"Still in the tech room."

"Get him; also remember to bring Sai, Suigetsu, Lee, Haku and Zabuza…"

"Of course, does this mean you have found Naruto's location?"

"Sort of… he's in the '_Market'_."

Kakashi shut his book at that answer; this had just gotten even more serious. He frowned and took out his blackberry so that he could start making the necessary arrangements. They'd almost reached the exit when they noticed the tall dark-haired man leaning against the wall, waiting for them. Itachi looked up, and gave Sasuke a freezing glare. Uchiha Itachi was not happy.

"Where are you going, little brother?" he asked.

"None of your business," he replied just as coldly, and tried to sidestep his brother, only for Itachi to stop him once again.

"Has it got anything to do with that little toy of yours?"

"He's not a toy, Itachi!" he shouted back, gritting his teeth together in frustration.

This statement raised a few eyebrows. "So you care for this man?" the older Uchiha asked.

"For goodness' sake, I think that's pretty obvious, now will you get out of my way, I can't waste any more time here!" he shouted and tried to push his brother away.

"Here," Itachi said in his monotones voice, and thrust a card into Sasuke's face. The raven raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at the card in front of him; he took the card off his older brother and looked at it. It was a plain white plastic card, with a simple barcode printed over the top. What the hell was this?

"It will get you where you want to go, Otouto."

Sasuke froze; he glanced from the card back to his brother. "How did you know?"

His brother just gave him a smirk. "I know everything about you, brother. Here…" he said, handing a paper to Sasuke. "This is the address, now be discreet little brother, or you'll be in a lot of trouble," and with that he walked away.

Sasuke just watched him go with an astounded look on his face; he opened the piece of paper and saw there was a set of GPS coordinates. He gave the paper to Kakashi, and with a small smile on his face went inside the waiting limo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A black BMW drove through the busy streets of Taipei. Inside Orochimaru sat, swirling the glass of wine in his hand, watching the ruby liquid slosh in the crystal glass. He had just gotten the call from Kabuto that they had finally gotten his little fox back. He smirked and took a sip of his drink, enjoying the taste of the tangy liquid moving down his throat. Yes, finally he had the blonde fox, sadly however he would not be able to keep him, or even have a taste.

Virgins sold for such a higher price.

He smirked again and looked out of the tinted glass of window; they were driving out to the building where the _'Market'_ was located. Kabuto should already have driven ahead with their precious cargo to the destination, and getting everything set up. The auction would be later tonight, and he knew there would be a huge turnout of high-class people.

The car slowly came to a stop, and Orochimaru waited for the driver to open the door for him. He stepped out in the sunlight, moving a strand of long black hair behind his ear. His golden eyes flashed in amusement when he saw Kabuto standing in front of a plain-looking building. He thought it was funny seeing the silver-haired man with a set of bandages covering his head. It was funny how much damage his little kitten had done, not that he made a reamrk about it. It would only injure Kabuto's bruised pride. Orochimaru nodded towards his loyal subordinate as Kabuto opened the heavy doors for him so that he could step inside the bunker-like building.

A set of stairs led deep inside the building and slowly music reached his ears; he went downstairs and saw the most beautiful sight in front of him. Naruto was leaning against the wall, his arms chained above his head to the wall, a ball gag in his mouth and a blindfold hiding his ocean blue eyes. He was nude expect for a little skirt-like cloth tied around his waist to hide what little modesty the blonde had. They had showered and cleaned him up so that he would look a little bit more presentable for the sale

And what a pretty little sight he was.

"Glad you could come back to me little fox, and all tied up in a bow for me," he watched in glee how that smaller man flinched at the sound of his voice

"Do you want to know what will happen now, Naruto? You'll be sold in an auction to the highest bidder, and they're sure to love something as exotic as you," the older man purred, and Naruto shivered in disgust.

"In a couple of hours' time you are going to be moved to the upper level, a viewing area where some men are going to get a chance to have a good look at you so that they can make a bid. So look cute and make me a lot of money, little fox," and with that he left, leaving Naruto more scared than anything.

An eternity seemed to pass before he heard the sound of a door opening and some muffled shouting in a foreign tongue. Someone roughly grabbed his arm and undid the shackles before hauling him up into a standing position. Blindingly he stumbled along as the man roughly pushed him towards an unknown destination. The floor was cold, the texture more slippery with sharp edges like tiles. Strong arms gripped onto his shoulders and forcefully guided him down to what seemed like a set of soft cushions; his right hand was taken again and the sharp cold metal was slapped onto his wrist. A jingle of chains was heard and more shouting, then he felt someone tilting his head forward that person undid the bindings around his head so that the gag fell out of his mouth. Yet the blindfold was still around his eyes.

A creaking sound like that of rusting metal was heard, and then a clang as if a gate was shut. Now Naruto understood: he was in a cage of some sort, set out like some exotic pet. Hesitantly he reached up to the blindfold with his free hand and slowly tugged it off; he flinched away at the bright light hitting his eyes, and after moments of letting his eyesight adjust did he start surveying the new place he was being held in.

It was a huge hall, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, with white walls, classical music floated through the air probably trying to recreate a plesant atmospered (as if) but what scared him the most were the sets of similar cages set along the walls of the large room. In each were more people, all in a similar state to Naruto, tied up and kept in luxurious-looking cages lined with cushions and velvety drapes. There were so many young men here, all looking as scared and confused as he was.

Slowly people came in expensive black suits and champagne flutes; they all looked dangerous, like stereotypical mobsters. They looked at the cages, leering at the young men inside, making remarks in foreign tongues. These people were older men, powerful people from all over the world meeting here to buy a person as if they were just another commodity.

With fear he pressed himself against the back of the cage when some of the men started leering at him. But there was one person who was looking at him more than others. It was a man younger than the others with shocking crimson hair and teal green eyes. His face was pale and expressionless, and a red tattoo that looked like the Japanese kanji for love. For some reason, as intimidating as the other man was, there was something about him that told Naruto that he shouldn't be scared. He didn't really know why. Yet after Naruto blinked the man was gone, leaving the blonde perplexed as to what had just happened.

* * *

_I'm guessing you all know who the mysterious red-head was, now to figure out what his intensions are. _

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	18. Just a step behind

_I know I have put up another chapter quite quick, but this was one is also rushed, mostly because I don't know when I'll be able again properly so I thought I may as well put stuff up while I can instead of making everyone wait. I know the appearance of Gaara has stirred up some question all of which…still aren't answered…well kinda, the next chapter will be a lot more enlightening. _

_Oh yeah, people might have noticed that I took the 'rape' mostly because…well I just don't want to write it. Yeah that's about it…_

_Beta read by Laine12777!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 16: Just a step behind

"_Good evening gentlemen, I'm happy to see such a turn-out for our annual 'Market' event,"_ came the auctioneer's voice from the loudspeakers. He was a small balding man with a handlebar moustache and tweed jacket. He pushed up his horn-rimmed spectacles as he surveyed the vast crowd in front of him.

Every major family ranging from the Mafia, the Chinese Triads, Vice Lords, and Yakuza were gathered in the large hall. The '_Market'_ was hidden in a converted basement of an abandoned factory. It was converted into a club-like feel, dim lighting from chandeliers and mood lights, and tables were littered around the area where the gangsters were sitting having expensive dinners and wine.

Generally it was a pleasant atmosphere, so far at least, usually there would be a brawl breaking out sometime or another as bidding wars got out of hand. Security was on hand though to help 'calm' things down. Not to mention that weapons were confiscated at the beginning of the auction.

"_Without much further ado let us begin the auction! Our first lot is this wonderful specimen…"_

Naruto didn't understand a word the man was saying, he was speaking English and Naruto never bothered learning it. Now he wished he had, then again knowing what that guy was saying would probably make the blonde even more nervous. He watched the other men around him; some of them could be no older than 16, if he had to guess. They were out of their cages now and held in a backstage area, their arms and legs still shackled together so that they wouldn't be able to run. Not that any of them could with all the security here as well.

He watched as one of the burly men dragged a kid out, he was a petite Asian boy, with shoulder length black hair and pointed features. They had even added make-up to his face to accentuate those features and make him appear more feminine. The boy was made to stand out on the centre of the stage, a spotlight aimed straight at him. The auctioneer said a few other words, banged his gavel, and numbers were instantly shouted out. It was frightening to see the amount of savagery amongst the buyers as they waved cards, spittle flying out of their mouths. It scared him…

'BAM', the gavel was brought down again and the man shouted _'Sold'_. The young man was then taken away to another side of the stage and out of everyone's sight. This continued on; man after man was put on stand and all of them were sold, until it finally came down to Naruto's turn.

The blonde was pushed onto stage; he stumbled, and couldn't help but blush when he heard the amused chuckles coming from the buyers. Great, now he had caught their attention. Watching from behind the curtains of the backstage was one thing, but standing right under the spotlight was absolutely terrifying.

"_Now here we have a very rare lot, a natural blonde-haired blue-eyed male, 22 years old, and as you can see a wonderful specimen we like to call 'The Fox',"_ the auctioneer drooled on.

This was it then, he was going to be sold. For a second he wondered if he should simply have run away when he had the chance. Of course it was wishful thinking, as if he could abandon the people who had even for a short time offered them shelter, and saved Juugo. It was better this way, rather him than Tsunami, or that kid… he hoped Juugo was okay, and Sasuke…

"_Standing a good 5 foot 8, from what you see absolutely no body fat, although the slight blemishes on his features in my opinion define his vulpine features. He's more endearing this way, don't you agree?" _the crowd nodded and cheered.

Maybe he's better off this way; he had caused Sasuke so many problems already. Kami, it seemed like he was always causing problems for the people he cared about…

Naruto looked up at the crowd in front of him and closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate.

"_And what is even more amazing is that this magnificent creature is still a virgin!" _more cheering. They must have heard something they liked, Naruto thought.

"_Okay let us start the auction, reserved prize is set at $100,000, do I hear $150,000?"_

"_$150,000!"_

"_$200,000!"_

"_$200,000, from Mr. Valent, do I hear more?"_

"_$350,000!"_

"_$350,000, from young Jurgen, do I by any chance hear $450,000?"_

Naruto noticed Orochimaru right at the back, grinning with absolute glee; he flinched away in disgust.

"_$700,000!" _the auctioneer shouted. _"Is that all, are there no more bids? I have $700,000, are there anymore bids? Going once, going twice-"_

"_$1.5 million…" _came a booming voice that literally rendered the whole room silent.

Everyone looked up to the person who had made the high bid; Naruto's blue eyes widened when he recognized the man standing up. It was the same redhead; he was the only standing person amongst the seated crowd. He looked up at Naruto meeting the blonde's gaze impassively, ignoring all the stares he was getting. The redhead then reached under the table, everyone tensing at his action, and brought out a leather suitcase. He placed it on the clothed table, and opened it to show the auctioneer the pile of money inside.

"…_in cash."_

The balding auctioneer was stunned for a second before shaking his head to get his bearings back, then coughed. _"Er… 1.5 mill, do I have any more than 1.5?"_ silence greeted him. _"Then going once, going twice… SOLD to Shukaku Gaara, congratulations you may pick up your buy at the back."_

The redhead, who he now guessed was named Gaara, simply grunted and closed his suitcase and followed a young pretty woman through a set of double doors.

Naruto gaped at him, not really even noticing how he was led away from the stage and out back. He was brought into a plain room, where this Gaara guy was standing in front of the woman who was counting through the stacks, obviously making sure that all the money was there. She nodded at the burly man behind the blonde, who instantly got a set of keys out, undoing the shackles tied around his ankles and wrists. Naruto sighed out in relief and started rubbing the skin, in hopes of scrubbing off the dirty feeling of the cold metal against his skin.

But when he felt like he was being watched, he forced himself to look up and meet Gaara's penetrating gaze.

"Name?" he asked, although by the tone of his voice it sounded like he could care less.

Naruto was shocked that this guy knew Japanese, he had spoken English before so fluently before. "U-Uzumaki Naruto," he managed to stutter out when he realized that the other man was waiting.

"Naruto…" he said slowly as if testing his name, letting the syllables roll off his tongue fluidly. "I'm Gaara," he replied and then turned around, walking towards another set of doors at the opposite side of the room. "Come, we have to go."

Naruto could only nod, and then followed the stranger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The air was dry and starting to give the young man a headache, well just as you expect when you are sitting in a cabin of a jet. Not that the humming whistling sound of the engines helped.

Sasuke was in complete despair, even by taking the Jet it didn't look like he was going to make it on time. The auction would end no matter what at 4 a.m. and it was 3 a.m. right now. They had wasted a lot of time gathering the necessary people together, and now they were having trouble with Taiwanese authorities about landing permission. Shikamaru had already sorted their papers out, but because of the sudden influx of people who had reserved private space (meaning all the mafia members have taken them) they had no place for a safe enough landing.

"This is bullshit!" he cursed under his breath, wringing a piece of paper in his hands. He was going to kill Orochimaru when he got his hands on him.

Sasuke wanted to blame the long-haired man sitting behind him, this all seemed like the Hyuuga's fault. Even if Sakura had ordered the hit, Orochimaru's attack had been a crime of opportunity. It still didn't help that he wanted to kill that idiotic bastard.

"Why did you help that bitch, Hyuuga?"

"I had no choice, the Haruno's had something that I wanted."

"And what would that be? What could have been of so much worth that you would risk Naruto's life?"

"I needed information," the other man replied calmly.

"About what?"

"About who killed my father!" Neji shouted back.

Sasuke was silent, he didn't need an elaboration. He had heard about what had happened to Hyuuga's father. The family's heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, had been kidnapped when she was 3 years old, and for her return they asked for the head of the current head of the family Hyuuga Hiashi. But instead they had sent his twin brother Hizashi, Neji's father, instead. He was obviously killed. Sasuke thought what the man had done was incredibly heroic, and it was obvious that Neji was out for revenge.

"My family won't tell me a thing, so I left them in search of information. I've been using the Haruno's connections to help me; but it is difficult picking up a trail after 20 years…"

"Baka…" Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Neji asked, perplexed.

Sasuke turned around in his seat and fixed the other man with a harsh glare. "You were being led around by the nose, you idiot."

"How dare you-!"

"The clan's already been wiped out!"

"…huh?" he replied dumbly, did he just hear Sasuke right?

"Are you deaf now as well as on top of being an idiot? The clan was wiped out; your family already had their revenge for killing your father. But you probably didn't remember any of it."

"But-what…?"

"They were probably hoping to spare you the pain and give you some peace, but knowing you Hyuuga you didn't even bother to listen," Sasuke sighed out and sat back down in his seat. This was just too tiring. Neji didn't say anything back but instead he went into a contemplative mode.

"Boss we got permission, we're landing now!" Zabuza called out from somewhere in the front, well probably from the cockpit since Haku was flying. Sasuke tried to relax, but every muscle in his body was tense to the point of breaking; he was hyped up on adrenaline and the need, no, he was yearning to find his Naruto.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, scowling at how his guts seemed to churn at the sudden turn of vertigo. He looked out of the small rectangular windows and at the night sky outside. The stars twinkled annoyingly, not at all reflecting his current mood.

Yet he was more than just irritated. Sasuke hadn't slept in over 48 hours, and that was possibly making him even more paranoid. The young Uchiha waited 'til the jet had landed and docked, then he undid his seatbelt and stood up to leave. Kakashi opened the reinforced doors for him and he stepped out of the air-conditioned jet into the humid air outside.

Just as arranged there was a car also waiting for him; without even looking back he opened the door and stepped inside, with Kakashi sitting beside him and Suigetsu taking the driver's seat. The rest of the team would be taking another car, going first to retrieve Juugo from wherever he was. Right now he couldn't waste time waiting for others. So they drove off to their destination, breaking who knows how many traffic laws.

Sasuke only hoped he would make it in time.

They reached the abandoned building in no time with Suigetsu's colourful driving; he waited for Kakashi open the door for him, glancing up at the derelict building in front of him. A typical setting really; he sighed and reached into his pocket to take out the card Itachi had handed to him. Slowly he went towards the rusted door and knocked on it. After a minute a partition of the door opened so he could see a young woman standing on the other side.

"_How may I help you?" _she asked in fluent English.

"_I'd like to take part in the 'Market'," _he replied.

"_You invitation?"_ she asked, cocking her head to the side, trying to act cute.

He showed her the card with the bar-code side pointing to her; she took the card off him and the partition closed. For a second Sasuke wondered what he was meant to do now, he waited and then the door slowly creaked open, letting him in. This was the first time he got a good look at her, a pretty little thing, black hair tied up in a tight bun, a slanted cat-like face and plump red lips turned up in an overly used smile. She wore a tight black dress and heels, which complimented her frame.

"_Welcome Uchiha Itachi-san, it has been a long time since you have visited us."_ So he had to pretend he was his brother now, did he? _"I'm afraid to say that the bidding has already finished and the lots sold," _she said.

He suppressed the growl making its way out. He was too late, Naruto had already been sold. What was he meant to do now? He guessed that they didn't provide information on the buyers, so how else was he going to get the information

But maybe… _"Is Yuuchi Orochimaru still here?" _

The woman blinked owlishly, _"Everyone is still here," _she said hesitantly._"Please do come in, and as 'Market' policy dictates you will have to leave your weapons outside. Thank you."_

Sasuke nodded and followed the woman down to the lower levels; the interior was expectedly more extravagant than the shabby outside. Classical music met his ears as he continued down the dimly lit corridor; he saw a bright light in the distance and they entered a huge, brightly lit hall. It was filled with gangsters from all over the world. Sasuke recognized most of then, not that he had ever had any personal dealings with them. The Uchiha was always simply aware of his contenders.

Since the auction had already finished, he guessed that most of them were simply here waiting for their money transactions to be confirmed. He scanned the room, walking elegantly through the room with Kakashi close behind him, all the while looking for the familiar face of that snake bastard. He spotted the man soon enough, laughing loudly with a group of men surrounding him.

"_Who'd have thought that he would bring in such a haul,"_ the man boasted.

"_Yes, but he was such a rare creature Yuuchi-san, you wouldn't have another like him in your possession, would you?" _a man with a distinctive Russian accent asked.

"_Oho, my dear Adrik, I'm afraid that that blonde fox was one of a kind. I guess the best you could do would be to buy him second hand from that Shukaku fellow," _he replied crudely.

'Blonde fox'? Was that meant to be Naruto, were they talking about him? So who was this Shukaku guy who had bought him?

The Russian grumbled a little. _"I was surprised that he actually bought something, usually he only comes to these functions to make business with people." _

"_Well I guess even a cold-hearted man like him would fall for such a rare Vulpine." _

Sasuke was more than angry, but once again he suppressed it.

Slowly Sasuke distanced himself from them, he had some research to do; at least now he knew where Orochimaru was. He couldn't detain the man now though, too many people, not to mention wall-to-wall security. So he turned to Kakashi and told the man to research this mysterious Shukaku guy. They would wait 'til later to get Orochimaru alone, and then it would be payback time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the large black Range Rover sport waiting for him to step into; he shivered, standing outside with the night air caressing his almost naked body (not that a little loin cloth-like skirt thing is going to help). He froze when he felt something warm covering his back; quickly he looked to his side and noticed Gaara placing his jacket over the blonde's shoulders. He then stepped silently away and towards the monster of a car, opening the back door for him.

Naruto nodded, not really knowing what else to do, and stepped inside the Range Rover, trying to make himself comfortable on the luxurious seat. That's when Naruto was reminded that didn't have any underwear on; he blushed and tried to rearrange his skirt. Gaara just looked at him, which made the blonde feel even more self-conscious.

"Hn… we'll get you some clothes later," he replied and closed the door.

He watched as the redhead walked around the car and into the passenger seat, ridding shotgun next to the driver. He said something to the driver in English; the man nodded and twisted the key, and the engine roared to life. Naruto felt the car moving first back as it was taken out of park, and they drove out on the silent roads. The slow rocking of the car was starting to get to Naruto; he realized then that he hadn't slept in a while, no wonder he was so tired. But he didn't think he could let himself fall sleep, not around these strange people, especially not the guy who had practically bought him.

He kept an eye one the roads in hopes of memorizing any particular landmarks; maybe if he did manage to escape he could navigate his way around? But he didn't think it was possible now, he was so tired, his eyelids already starting to droop, and before he knew it he was sleep.

The blonde was startled awake when the bed he was sleeping on jolted quite violently; he blinked his eyes open and then realized he was actually in a car. Then it all came crashing down, and the reality of the situation was once again brought to the forefront of Naruto's mind. It seemed like he never gets a break. Although so far this Gaara person hadn't done anything to him… so far…

Now to figure out why they had stopped; he looked around bewildered and realized that they were on a runway. Naruto noticed what looked a lot like one of those jets standing just a few meters in front of them.

The redhead then came round; in his hand was a plastic bag. He opened the car door and handed the bag to Naruto. "Here, for you," he said and closed the door again.

Naruto looked at the bag and opened it to peek inside, and gasped when he saw that there were clothes inside. They must have made a stop and bought them while Naruto had been asleep. He cried tears of happiness, thanking whatever deity that existed, and quickly he took off the jacket and pulled a light orange shirt over his head. Enjoying the fact that he was once again wearing a shirt, and one in his favourite colour at that.

He was about to pull the skirt down as well when he realized that people could possibly see him, especially that Gaara guy. So he hunkered down on the seat so that he was kneeling on the carpeted floor of the car, and with some acrobatic stretches managed to somehow put the slightly big jeans on. He then looked through the bag again and noticed that there was some footwear… sandals. Better than nothing.

As soon as he put the sandals on however, the door opened to reveal Gaara again."C'mon, we are leaving," he ordered impassively, gesturing Naruto towards the jet.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, but Gaara didn't reply; instead he grabbed Naruto by his wrist and pulled him out of the Range Rover and dragged him towards the Jet.

Obviously as he was brought closer to the jet he got even more fearful, because now Naruto knew he was being taken even further away from home. Who knew what was going to happen to him, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to struggle in Gaara's grip. Naruto had literally given up; he had lost everything by now. He would never see Iruka or his friends again, and Sasuke…

Before he even realized it however he was already on the jet and taken aback by the luxury of its interior. There were at least 8 chocolate brown seats, 4 on either side of the aisle, just like in a first class section of a plane. The floor was a plush carpet, windows actually surrounded by velvety drapes, and a creamy cabin interior. But behind those seats was a door; one of the many men in suits opened the door to what looked like a normal fully furnished modern room. Yet his terror rose when he saw the King-sized bed in the middle of the room.

What-What was going to happen to him? Gaara was going- he wasn't going to _really _do anything to him, was he?

Gaara seemed to notice how the blonde had frozen in the doorway; he followed Naruto's gaze towards the bed, and could instantly guess what had the blonde so terrified. He sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky red hair. "I'm not going to do anything to you, so don't worry about it. You're just going to be staying here until we land, I'm going to be in the main cabin," he reassured him, and was about to turn around and leave when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"What?" Gaara asked, giving the blonde a quizzical look.

The blonde blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "I just wanted to say thank you…"

"It's okay," he answered, but Naruto still didn't let him go, instead he fidgeted more.

"But I wanted to ask, where are we going?"

Gaara gave him a bemused look, and Naruto was surprised that the redhead could actually possess a different expression. "Las Vegas, Nevada," he answered.

* * *

_Yes, Naruto is going all the way to Las Vegas! WOHOOOO! *cough*_

_Review and join the dark side we have Cookies!_


	19. Viva Las Vegas

_Hello again everyone sorry this took so long, I got another cold (me and my crappy immune system), and easily got distracted…by other stuff…*cough*_

_This is a short chapter, but man it is epic! And so confusing at the same time…_

_Beta read by Laine12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Viva La Vegas

There was a thing about watching a body quiver and convulse in pain that really was invigorating, especially when it was that bastard Orochimaru. Sasuke rolled up his sleeves, not that it mattered really, his hands were already bloodied, knuckles grazed, with the cuffs of his expensive shirt ruined by red stains.

Not that he cared about the ruined shirt or the stinging pain in his hands; the only thing he cared about was the feeling of digging his fist into the pale bastard's face. Hearing the sounds of bones cracking, as he crushed those fingers under his feet. Sasuke took a deep intake of air, and grasped a metal pipe that Kakashi handed to him and slammed it against the snake bastard's chest. He was sure that he cracked some ribs.

"You're a fucking monster, Orochimaru," Sasuke hissed out and spat on the floor.

"(cough, cough) Don't be so mad, Uchiha (cough), all of this because of that toy?" he replied with a grin.

Always smiling, that fucking stupid smile; if he didn't stop grinning he would fucking shoot it off.

"Shouldn't have touched what was mine, you bastard," he snapped back and kicked Orochimaru's stomach.

The pale snake hacked some blood up, trying to curl up into himself, but with his arms tied behind his back it was difficult for him to move. Golden eyes watched the dark-haired man in front of him with amusement, he couldn't help but find this all hilarious. For years he had been interested in Sasuke; the younger man was an exquisite specimen, but his cool, aloof nature made it difficult to gain his attention. And now look at him. Little Uchiha with his feathers all ruffled up, what a glorious sight. He should have done something like this years ago.

"What a lovely face you have, little Uchiha…" he wheezed out.

Sasuke scowled when he saw the madness descending over Orochimaru's face. "Sick bastard," he muttered. It was obvious that he wouldn't get anything else out of him, not that the bastard had given him anything in the first place.

"I should just kill you now."

"Might as well, little Uchiha…"

Sasuke growled; he abruptly turned around, yanked the gun out of Kakashi's holster and aimed and pressed it against Orochimaru's temple, digging the cold metal inside his skin.

"Don't fucking tempt me," he growled.

The pasty bastard chuckled. "But you won't… you won't because you need me~" he said in a sing-song.

His grip on the handle tightened. Of course Orochimaru knew he was still needed, Shikamaru had searched and searched through every file and every listing. The name 'Shukaku' simply didn't pop up. It was as if no one by that name even existed. Which couldn't be true; Sasuke had heard the conversation between Orochimaru and the Russian, and he knew he hadn't misheard what they said. This 'Shukaku' guy had to exist.

Sasuke's hands trembled; he was torn as to what to do. Shooting the bastard was the obvious choice, but he needed him as well. Orochimaru knew who 'Shukaku' was, and if he had to let the bastard live to see Naruto…

Orochimaru's smirk grew when he felt the pressure of the searing metal easing off his forehead. Sasuke lowered the gun, and fixed the battered man in front of him with a glare. "Tell me where he is, and I'll let you go."

"…It's not as simple as that, Sasuke."

The raven froze; in a way Sasuke understood that, instead of Orochimaru being under his hold, he was now rather under Orochimaru's thumb. The slimy snake could make as many demands as he wanted. That's the trouble with having a weakness…

"What do you want?" he said through gritted teeth.

Orochimaru leaned back against the dirty wall; they were in an empty alleyway. His car had been hijacked (the driver probably dead), and driven aimlessly for a while before being dragged out here. He didn't even know what had happened to his dear assistant. "I just want a simple reassurance that you'll let me go after I tell you…"

Of course what else would the coward ask for, but he nodded his agreement.

"Good, I'm pretty sure you have searched through the records and haven't even found a paper trail leading back to him. Really frustrating, right?" Sasuke didn't reply, not that Orochimaru minded; he simply continued on.

"That someone called '_Shukaku'_ doesn't exist, in all honesty you were chasing a ghost…"

"…The name's an 'alias', right?"

"Bingo, right on the money, always been a sharp one haven't ya'?" Orochimaru replied with a condescending tone.

Sasuke growled. "You still haven't told me what I want to know…"

"Of course, of course, but I don't know how useful the information I have will be to you."

"JUST TELL ME!"

Orochimaru's smirk grew, the bastard was enjoying himself. "Be calm Uchiha, I'll tell you, but as I said I don't think this information will be much help," he repeated.

"Have you ever heard of the_ Kage's_?"

"_Kage's_…?" no, Sasuke hadn't heard of them. As good as he was having a general knowledge of all Yakuza families, but even he hadn't heard of that particular family.

"The _Kage's,_ just like their name suggested, are shadows; they work from behind the scenes, controlling, manipulating things beyond the control of even someone like your brother. Their existence only whispered from word of mouth, because technically Sasuke, they don't exist!" he practically hissed that last part out.

Sasuke felt his breath stop; that can't be possible, there can't be someone that powerful!

Right…?

"_Shukaku_ is a code name for the youngest 'Uncle' if you wish, a mere pawn in something much greater, but as I said all this information is pretty useless for you, because…" he paused, looking up at Sasuke with his battered face. Golden eyes shining in the night, the apprehension in Sasuke's chest grew.

"You're not going against a mere mortal here little Uchiha, but a God."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sleep didn't come easy for Naruto. He huddled himself up in a corner of the cabin, with a blanket covering his body. Every so often he would glance at the doorway, wondering when that Gaara guy would storm in and do who knows what to him. It was this tension and anxiety that kept sleep at bay. The blonde didn't know if he should be glad of that or worried that nothing had happened so far.

But going to Vegas… Naruto had never been out of Tokyo in his life, and now he was being brought all the way to Vegas. It was all a bit surreal. He was expecting to wake up any moment now, hoping this was all just a bad dream… so far, no luck.

He watched how the sky seemed to remain unchanged, occasional wisps of clouds filtering past the rectangular window. It felt incredibly lonely just sitting here, so lonely in fact that Naruto started dreaming. Dreaming that he was back in Tokyo, amongst friends, back in his crappy apartment, his home, and with Sasuke. In his arms, his cool hand gently brushing away his messy hair, putting butterfly kisses across his heated skin…

"I'm not Sasuke, and rather wish that you would wake up," came a cold voice, startling Naruto out of his pleasant sleep.

He looked around bewildered before his gaze dropped on the bored redhead towering above him, and again he realized that there was no way out of his nightmare.

"C'mon, get up. We're already here," said Gaara.

With a shuddered breath, the blonde hoisted himself up on wobbly legs. Gaara gave him one last look before turning around to leave; not knowing what else to do Naruto followed right behind him. It was odd though how the skin on his forehead tingled, the exact same spot where Sasuke had kissed him in his dream. It was almost as if that dream had been real…

Then his gaze fell on Gaara's retreating back, and he couldn't help but wonder… oh great, now his paranoia grew to new heights. And there was no way he was actually going to ask the guy if he had kissed him or not.

He stepped out of the jet, gasping when he felt the dry cold air hitting his face; it was night time, and oddly cold for being out in a desert. Naruto shivered, and hesitantly went down the portable stairs to a waiting limo. Gaara held the door open for him and he went inside the spacious vehicle, and the redhead went in right behind him. For a few minutes they sat together in awkward silence as the car revved up its engines and the limo started moving towards a new destination.

Naruto, to keep himself occupied, looked out of the tinted windows; he didn't know how late at night it was. Vaguely he remembered learning about the time difference between the eastern and western hemispheres, not that it was much use to him. His internal body clock was so messed up that he didn't know what day, much less what the time was.

They kept on driving down the empty motorway, and to be honest it was getting quiet boring. This time however Naruto forced himself to keep awake. Then he noticed a glow in the distance, and as they drove closer to the yellowish glow, Naruto's blue eyes widened in awe. They had reached Las Vegas. It looked just like on t.v, a place filled with so much glitz and glamour that made the blonde feel dizzy. Everything literally seemed to shine.

He squirmed in his seat watching the blazing neon lights flash past him. The city was alive; just like Tokyo it didn't seem to sleep. With all these new aesthetic lights he didn't really notice the limo slowly coming to a stop. The blonde almost jumped out of his seat when Gaara tapped his shoulder.

"We're here," he said stoically.

Naruto nodded, and after Gaara stepped out, he followed after him and was surprised when he saw the large flashing building in front of him. It was a massive casino, bright yellow neon tubes coiling around some English letters in a shape of a dragon (_Golden Dragon Casino)_. There were so many people streaming inside the large building. As always Gaara was walking ahead, and Naruto could only move forward because a man in a black suit gave him a nudge towards it.

The inside was just as grand; crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, red Chinese tapestries lined the walls, golden coils veining around marble pillars. The building was divided into different levels with sets of spiral staircases leading to them. There were paintings all along the wall, with a few traditional designed pots filled with bamboo shoots. For some odd reason Naruto felt like he had stepped inside a Ming dynasty-style palace. He was in complete awe as he followed Gaara through the vast, crowded interior.

The redhead himself was on the phone, whispering quick words in English as he led the blonde all the way to the back. Through a set of double doors, that further led down a long dimly lit corridor, made even darker with light orange walls and black carpet. At the end of the long corridor was a normal-looking wooden door; Gaara opened it for him and he stepped inside, not really noticing the door closing behind him.

The inside was amazing; it was a huge white room, with the mid-section part of the wall actually replaced with an aquarium. A large L-shaped couch was in the middle of the room surrounding a glass table. At one side of the wall was an actual bar, fully stocked with drinks and snacks. Gaara had a small smile on his face as his watched the blonde looking around the room like a curious kitten. Oddly enough that greasy auctioneer was right about those 'vulpine' qualities.

There was a 'click' sound and the door opened again; a soft familiar voice called out the blonde's name. "Naruto."

Naruto froze when he heard that familiar voice; his bottom lip quivered. He didn't really want to believe that this could be true; it was too much for him to take… Slowly he turned around, wishing above all this wasn't just a cruel dream, but a smile slowly bloomed on his face when saw a brunette man standing in the doorway.

"Iruka…?"

* * *

_See…confusing. How dose Iruka tie into all of this?_

_I promise to explain more in the next chapter! Review and join the dark side we have cookies! _


	20. Family

_Well here it is everyone the next chapter, a bit later then expected, but I did get swept away with all my work and meeting Christmas deadlines. Man I was so stressed! Then I had to book train tickets to get back home, only to find that because of all the snow there were delays on the train and most of them were getting cancelled. I was almost going to be spending a day at the station when they finally got the tracks cleared!_

_Now I'm home and snowed in…HORRRAAYYY! (Not really but yeah…)_

_But yeah, was not happy how almost 4 people figured out my plot, but meh, I guess this is kinda cliché. Oh well can't do much about that._

_Beta read by Laine12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 18: Family

_Slowly he turned around, wishing above all this wasn't just a cruel dream, but a smile slowly bloomed on his face when he saw a brunette man standing in the doorway._

"_Iruka…?"_

For a second Naruto wondered if he was seeing a ghost, but when the older man smiled and slowly walked towards him, enveloping the blonde in a reassuring hug, he knew it wasn't a dream. Just for that moment Naruto allowed himself to forget about his situation and simply enjoy the moment. Not for long, however…

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks: what was Iruka doing here? In Las Vegas of all places?

Reluctantly he pushed the older brunette away from him, looking up at those big brown eyes with confusion. "What's going on, Iruka?" he asked.

The older man sighed, taking Naruto's hands into his own and leading him to the leather couch to sit down. He nodded towards the redhead who slowly walked out of the room, leaving the other two in privacy. For a while the awkward silence consumed them both, with Iruka biting his bottom lip, and Naruto's knees starting to shake in anticipation. Everything that had happened so far didn't make sense! Orochimaru kidnapping him out of resentment, selling him for money, being bought and brought to Vegas, and now meeting Iruka here of all places!

He wanted to know what was going on!

Iruka was able to tell how impatient the blonde was getting. "I'm sorry you have been put through all of this, Naruto," the brunette said, slowly looking him up and down as if to assess that he was okay.

Naruto however felt numb, all the emotions running through him the last few days had tired him out, and this was really taking the biscuit. It was only sheer will that was really keeping him awake, or he would have fainted as soon as he saw Iruka.

"What is going on Iruka, please I just want to know what is happening!"

"Oh, if only I knew how to explain this…" the brunette sighed out in defeat. "I had told him not to leave this so long…"

This had the blonde even more riled up. "Not to leave what so long? 'Who' do you mean by that?" Naruto was slowly starting to get fed up with all of this; he knew that Iruka was hiding something, and he wanted to know what was going on.

The older man looked up at him with sad brown eyes. "I don't really know how to tell you this Naruto, but you do have a family. You aren't an orphan…"

Naruto just gaped at him in disbelief. "What...?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The sun was rising over the horizon, painting the darkened sky with splatters of purple and pink, turning the cotton wool clouds ever more orange towards the horizon. It really was a beautiful sight but completely wasted on the raven-haired man sitting in the flying jet. Right now he was drowning in his own thoughts. They had lost the trail after capturing Orochimaru in Taipei, the bastard had been right… Naruto had gone, slipped through his fingers at the last minute.

In vain Shikamaru had hacked, and searched, for Naruto, and Kakashi hadn't stopped calling every person. Tugging at the reigns of every contact they knew for information, but nothing. He sighed, rubbing his hands against his eyes to rub away the fragments of sleep clinging to him.

"Sasuke…"

He looked up, seeing Kakashi standing in front of him with a mobile in his hand, "It's Itachi…"

Great, another headache, that's just what he needed. With another heavy sigh Sasuke took the phone off the silver-haired man and pressed the phone against his ear. "Itachi," he mumbled.

"I've been hearing a lot of talk, little brother…"

"I'm sure you have," he replied.

"I'm guessing by that you still haven't found your precious one, have you, Otouto?"

"No… I haven't," kami, he felt like a child again. Reaching out for his aniki for comfort on those cold lonely days in that hallowed Manson. When Sasuke had been younger his brother had been the only person he loved and trusted; as he grew up that changed. That love turned into contempt. Now he felt like he needed that comfort again. Sasuke had never been so lost before…

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, noticing the slight tremor in his little brother's voice.

"I can't find him!" he shouted into the phone.

"Calm down Otouto…" Itachi said.

"But-" but his older brother cut him off with a calming 'Shhhh'. "You know I'm always here for you, don't you Otouto?" it was one of those things that Itachi used to say him to when he was younger. Those words always used to reassure him, and it did so even now.

"…Aniki…"

"You know I could help you, little brother…"

"Can you?" there was a pause and then a light chuckle.

"For a price I'll move the heavens themselves, little brother."

Of course the fucker wouldn't offer help without wanting something in return.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What…?"

It was the most perplexing thing that Naruto had ever heard, he wasn't an orphan… did that mean what he thought it meant?

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh, this is so complicated…" Iruka hissed out in frustration. "But I guess the only place to start is to start at the beginning…" he said slowly with a smile.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, to start off simply… I knew your father."

To say the least the blonde was stunned, "…you what?"

"Let me explain, it was a long time ago… nearly 25 years. Your father and I came from a different world, the only reason we even became friends was because I got a scholarship to the same school he went. You see he was a courageous guy, loud and boisterous, just like you, and one day when I was getting picked on by a bunch of bullies he saved me, and we just became friends. His name was Namikaze Minato," Iruka said and handed the blonde a small faded photograph.

It was worn with time, and rough around the middle where it had been folded. The photograph depicted a young man, possibly no older than 15-16, just a teenager, but the resemblance to Naruto himself was uncanny. His skin was a lighter shade to Naruto's own tanned one, but they both had the same sunshine blonde hair and deep blue eyes; there was a huge grin on the man's face, and he had his arms around a much younger Iruka. They both wore crisp black school uniforms, obviously having a lot of fun.

"Minato…" Naruto murmured to himself quietly as he looked down at the picture of his 'father'.

"Minato was a great guy, but his background was… not so clean…" he said hesitantly. "He was part of an old Yakuza family, one of 8 brothers. Yet being part of the Yakuza was something that Minato was never really proud of; he always tried to distance himself from his family, but you can't run away from the Yakuza…"

Naruto didn't say anything, and Iruka decided it was best to continue, better to tell him everything now. "He never agreed with his family and they often fought, this got worse when Minato fell in love with a daughter of a rival clan. She was your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, daughter and heiress of the _Uzu_ Family."

He handed Naruto another worn picture, this time it showed his father and a red-haired girl. She was a pretty little thing, a few inches shorter than his father, with bright green eyes and light tan to her complexion. She had a wide grin on her face, and even from the picture he could tell that the girl had a lot of spunk. So she was his mother.

"Their love was a bit like a Romeo and Juliet story… meeting in secret, hiding their love from everyone… but then Kushina fell pregnant. She was only 17…"

Naruto was hanging on to Iruka's every single word. "It was obviously unexpected for both of them, and being so young they didn't know what to do. Turning to their families wasn't an option, getting disowned would probably be the least of their problems, death would be more likely…"

The blonde's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "T-they would have been…?" he stuttered.

"It would be seen as dishonourable, Kushina had been promised to another man. Their families were feuding, and to hear that their _Uzu_ clan's heiress was pregnant with their rival family's child would not be something that any of them would have accepted."

"So… what did they do?" the blonde asked.

"They ran of course, went into hiding. I tried to help as much as I could but your father didn't want to pull me into danger as well. We lost connection for a while, then about 7 months later I got a call from him asking me to be your godfather, I was happy and accepted. He died two weeks later…"

Naruto barely managed to suppress a gasp from escaping. "How…?"

"Assassins from the _Uzu _clan."

"And 'm-mo'…" he didn't really know if it was right to call this person, this 'Kushina', 'mother' yet. He didn't even know her.

"I thought she had died as well… for a long time I had thought that both of you had died," he looked down at his hands sadly. "If I had known then maybe I would have been able to help her, but I didn't know. I can only imagine how scared she must have been, pregnant and alone…"

The guilt had been eating at Iruka's mind for years. He never stopped thinking about the 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. If he had been there, if only he had tried harder to find her instead of simply assuming that Kushina had died together with his best-friend. Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out so tragically.

"I don't exactly know what happened, but she died in childbirth, just having enough energy to name you. You were sent to an orphanage… and you already know about that…" subconsciously Naruto reached up to his scarred cheeks at the memory of that horrid place.

"When I spotted you scurrying through that dirty alleyway by the school, I thought I was seeing a ghost. I thought I was seeing Minato again!" Iruka continued with a sad chuckle. "I wasn't sure if it really was you, but I wasn't going to let some poor kid roam the streets, so I contacted social services and managed to foster you… from there you already know what happened."

The younger man nodded in understanding, but then he frowned in confusion. "But wait, you said that M-Minato came from a large family, did anyone else ever know about me? Did you ever tell them?" Naruto would always ask himself when he was younger, hiding under dirty beds from those carers, or behind dustbins sheltering from the cold nights when he lived on the streets, if there was anyone out there he could call family.

Anyone at all who would love him.

"No… I couldn't. Your father had made me promise, and even when I found you I had sworn that I would keep you out of the gang life, but you still somehow managed to get pulled into it…"

Naruto shuddered when he thought back to his mistakes; he really had been a bastard when he was younger. Running around stealing, drinking, smoking, and fighting just for the fun of it. He had been a delinquent, with Iruka having to bail him out of every turn, and he was thankful for that. He wasn't angry that Iruka hadn't contacted his 'family', there wouldn't have been another person he would rather have for a 'father'.

"Yet somehow they did manage to find you…" that part caught Naruto's attention; they had found him?

Iruka gave him a small smile. "It was that day I got shot, while we were in hospital after the surgery. You had been sleeping then, so I doubt you would even remember…

_~Flashback~_

Beep, beep, beep…

_Darkness._

Beep, beep, beep…

_It was a numbing darkness, the type that surrounded you, muffling all sound expect for that incessant beeping. His body felt heavy, as if he was being weighed down, no rather pressured like drowning. Iruka forced himself to wake, he knew he had to wake up, that beeping sound thrumbed against his skull, pain slowly made itself know._

Beep, beep, beep…

_His mouth felt dry, as if he had swallowed a wad of cotton wool, but he couldn't move his mouth to wet his lips. _

Beep, beep, beep…

_He knew he had to wake up, in the back of his mind he knew there was something important he had to do. Naruto, he had to make sure that Naruto was okay. That gunshot, the smell of burning gun powder… the taste of metal on his lips..._

_The light wasn't bright but still stung his eyes, it was obviously night time. He hissed and tried to move, only to find his movement obstructed. There was a mask over his face, something to aid him to breathe, he had been shot but it seemed like it didn't seem too bad that he would need a breathing tube down his throat. Iruka tried to lift his hand, but found that something was holding him down; with some effort he glanced down and noticed a tuft of bright blonde hair laying on the edge of the hospital bed, and the small tanned hand gripping tightly onto his own. _

_A sigh of relief left the brunette, he was okay… Naruto was okay. Iruka was about to relax back into the bed when he noticed the looming figure standing in the open doorway. Fear gripped the injured man, and the beeping machine quickened a beat._

"_Don't worry, I won't do anything…" that voice was cold, just like he remembered back from all those years ago._

_Iruka tried to calm himself down as the man stepped inside the small room, and the brunette was surprised how little the tall man changed. His ruby red hair was much longer now, tied in a lose ponytail at the back, slanted steel blue eyes fixed on the blonde boy slumped in the chair. His pale face was pointed, almost vulpine, and expressionless. _

_Namikaze Kyuubi was beautiful, but it was a cold, untouchable beauty. _

_One that you could gaze up at in awe, but would burn you up if you looked at it too long. It was deceptive; the man appeared like a ruby red rose, but a poisonous snake hid under all that. He took his left hand out of pressed black trousers, and reached towards the boy. Iruka flinched when long piano fingers slowly went through those blonde locks, in an almost loving gesture. Although his facial features never revealed anything, it was never easy to read that man._

"_He does look a lot like Otouto…"_

_Iruka's breath hitched, he knew, he KNEW! Now Iruka was panicking, what would he do, was there anything he could do?_

"_I could take him home, away from you, punish you for hiding him from me. Little Iruka, have you forgotten who I am? Did you think I would not know of my little brother's child?"_

_Iruka couldn't help but whimper, oh he had tried, he had tried so hard… but you can't run, you can't run from the Yakuza. Minato always used to say that…_

"_But I won't…"_

_Iruka stopped breathing._

"_Otouto made it quite clear he didn't want anything to do with us, foolish boy, as if I cared whoever he fucked…" he hissed, biting out in frustration. _

_Once again silence consumed the occupants of the room, only broken by the beeping of the machine. Nothing was happening and Iruka was becoming more nervous as the minutes slipped by._

_Then Kyuubi sighed, as if he had come to some sort of decision. "No matter what, family will always be family," he whispered. The red-haired man was looking at Iruka now, with a look that was foreign to his face. It might be placed as compassion though._

"_Take care of him, little Iruka," he said and left the room as silently as a ghost._

_~End Flashback~_

"When he left I had found out that the hospital bills had been paid, and your record had been swept clean. Kyuubi took care of it all," Iruka said. "I hadn't spoken to him since."

"So how did you get in contact with him again?" Naruto asked.

"It was a few days ago when I went to visit you, you hadn't answered any of my calls and I was worried. I thought you might have gotten sick, or maybe even worse, that your date had gone terrible wrong. This was made even worse when you didn't answer when I was knocking on your door; my suspicion was only raised when that manager of yours also came to your place talking some bull about you pulling a double-shift and him picking up your clothes. It was ridiculous! So obviously I started investigating on my own."

Naruto almost laughed when he heard the absurdity that could only be described as Hatake Kakashi. It seemed like Sasuke had already been trying to find him…

"SASUKE!" he suddenly shouted.

"Sasuke? Who's that?" Iruka asked.

"Sasuke, oh kami, he must still be looking for me!" Naruto shouted out in panic, springing up from his sitting position.

"Calm down Naruto, tell me what is going on," Iruka asked again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he's my- he's my… it's complicated…" it really was. Naruto didn't have a clue how to class their relationship, and so far he hadn't expected to be rescued.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka repeated. "The youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha yakuza clan?" he asked.

"Er… yes?" he answered uncertainly.

Iruka sighed and slumped back into the soft upholstery. "Oh Naruto, the things you get yourself into…Kyuubi-sama is not going to be happy about this…"

* * *

_Dun, dun, duunnnn!_

_Okay I hope everyone enjoyed that! Any way I'm putting out a new Christmas fic called 'Holiday in Handcuffs' (based on a movie with the same name)._

_Summary: The Holidays are always a crazy time. Ruining a job interview, being bothered by your crazy parents, and getting dumped on the one day you weren't meant to bring your boyfriend home to meet your crazy parents. Add kidnapping to the list and you got your self an average Holiday. SasuNaru Humour/ Romance _

_Hopefully I'll have that out soon!_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	21. Meeting god

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, Yakuza, randomness, violence, and other shit.**

_Ugh this chapter is a mess, I just want to finish this fic, hopefully just one more chapter and its all done and you guys can have your smut! And I can finally put up the sequel! Although before I forget, I have drawn Kyuubi out as Yakuza on my deviant art page so check it out. (Links can be found on my profile page)_

* * *

Chapter 19: Meeting god

Itachi always did his research, the first time he had seen his little brother's new 'toy' he was worried. There were plenty of men who might try and take advantage of his Otouto's 'generosity' (well if you could call it that), and this had been the first time he had actually seen his brother bring one of his 'conquests' to the workplace. So he started researching; he knew his brother would have done his own background research into the blonde minx and found out some interesting things about him.

Well, rather about the interesting connections his foster father kept.

He had only met the 'Kage' once, nearly 5 years ago, when he was negotiating a safe passage through America to deal in some rare antiques, when he had met the red-haired beauty. They had met in Kage territory, it was risky but there was no other way for them to negotiate. The man had been tall, with ruby-red hair trailing down his back, and those steely blue eyes that seemed to literally pierce through his soul. There had been no real indication that that man was the leader, but the simple way the red-haired man held himself was enough to say everything.

At first Itachi had thought that the man was just like any other yakuza leader, all stuck up in his own delusion of power, but the power this guy had was more than real. To say the least this had been the first time in Itachi's life that he had been nervous.

It was a smaller crimson-haired boy with a red Kanji tattoo on his forehead that did all the talking, while the leader remained silent in the background. Itachi would have been insulted if he didn't understand where his 'place' was. Not once had the tall man spoken, but his presence never went unnoticed and continued to bug Itachi all through the meeting. When it was finally over and done with he wanted to do nothing more than leave, only to come face-to-face with the red-haired man.

"Let's do business again, Uchiha-san," he said. His voice was like silk, and literally drew Itachi in.

"Yes, of course. Arigato," he said quickly, and bowed respectfully. He felt very foolish that he had been taken in, and so badly distracted by the other's beauty. The red-haired man smirked and turned around to leave.

Itachi wouldn't deny he had been enamoured by the man, it was hard not to, but that had been a long time ago. Not to mention that every cell in his body told him not to, that the guy was dangerous and not to be messed with, and older men were really not Itachi's thing (this didn't include the fact that if Deidara ever found out about his passing fancy he would wake up one day with one less ball).

It however didn't mean that Itachi stopped keeping track of the man.

His little brother on the other hand didn't stay away, but instead got sucked in to something much deeper and complicated. Itachi wasn't completely sure what connection the blonde had to the 'Kage', but it was serious, and also worrying.

Yet Itachi did what he had promised: he gave Sasuke the coordinations to the general area where the 'Kage' was last seen, and now it was up to Sasuke to do the rest. All for a price, of course.

Oh, Otouto had been furious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto was resting for the first time in days, was sleeping on Iruka's lap with the older man's hands gently running through his hair. They were back in the limo now, driving 'home' as the red-haired man had called it. Yet Naruto wasn't afraid, he was quite numb instead with all the information that had been crammed into his head. There was a family for him out there, one that had been keeping an eye on him in a very creepy fashion, and now he was going to meet his 'Uncle'.

He wasn't sure what to think about that so he decided to remain dumb about it; for Naruto, there were bigger problems.

After revealing his relationship with Sasuke, Iruka had a slight panic, and then when he told the Gaara guy, the redhead's expression turned icy. He said some words in English at Iruka and then took out his cell phone to start making some calls.

Naruto wasn't really sure what was going on, but the next thing he knew Iruka told him to follow him, and they were both bundled into the limo. Gaara was sitting just opposite them, staring expressionlessly out of the tinted windows at the lights flashing past them. He pretended to be asleep, it was better that way, at least then he wouldn't have to see those angry glares that Gaara occasionally passed him.

Oh, he hoped Sasuke was okay…

"Naruto, we're here…" came Iruka's soft voice.

Slowly the blonde got up, pretending to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and blinking sleepily at the brunette. Iruka smiled at him and then turned to open the car door to let himself out; when he stepped out Naruto followed right behind him, but literally froze at the sight of the mansion in front of him.

The sun was rising just over the horizon and making the white paint of the building shimmer, especially with the sun's rays reflecting off the large bay windows. Surrounding it was a garden. Well you could call it a garden, or a landscaper's dream. The hedges were cut and shaped into figurines, and a huge waterfall that had an ornate baby angel-thing standing on the top, with water spouting out of his pouted mouth.

It kind of reminded him of the mansion Sasuke had brought him to, to meet his family. Yeah that particular night where that teme declared Naruto was his 'wife'. God, even the memory of it made him blush with embarrassment. With an awed look on his face, he let Iruka lead him towards the large building.

Gaara nodded towards a dark-haired man in a suit standing in the doorway who nodded back at him, then went through the open door. They followed him inside, and it was just as grand on the inside as the outside. The carpet was dark blue, stretched from the main door to a spiral staircase all the way to the other side of the large foyer, with two large doorways on either side. It wasn't inviting at all, kind of cold with the plain white walls and the lack of décor, although Naruto didn't doubt that all of things in here were very expensive.

"What took you so long?" came a velvety voice, in perfect Japanese. Naruto turned to see another red-haired man coming down the spiral staircase.

"Apologies, Kyuubi-sama," Gaara replied.

"Hn, so this is Naruto," he said, turning his steeled blue eyes to Naruto. "To be honest I would have hoped to never have to bring you here."

Naruto couldn't help but feel angry at that remark. "Well I didn't ask for it," he snapped back, while Iruka tried to shush him.

The man named Kyuubi smirked, "What an unruly child, is this how you brought him up, little Iruka?"

"Kyuubi-sama…"

"No matter, come, you must be hungry, we'll talk later about this," it was obvious that this guy demanded respect and for his orders to be followed without hesitation.

And everyone in the room did; Gaara went straight towards the older man, while Iruka gently nudged Naruto through the right doorway which obviously led to the dining hall. There was a long dining table covered with a white cloth covering it. Candles along the middle of the table, and surrounding it were sets of plates piled with food and filled wine glasses.

Kyuubi went to the head of the table and sat down, Gaara sat down on his left with Iruka beside the younger redhead, dragging Naruto along with him. The blonde was starving as he looked down at all the food, and he wanted to do nothing more than gobble it all down, but something told him that he shouldn't, well it was more about the fact that no one else had touched their food either. It seemed like they were waiting for someone. Naruto looked around the table and noticed that there were actually a few more plates out on the opposite side of the large table. So he guessed that they weren't going to eat until everyone came.

Finally there came a loud stomping sound that made the blonde jump; he looked around wildly, slightly panicked, but no one else seemed perturbed. Although Gaara sat up a little straighter than before.

Suddenly a brunette-haired man stomped into the room. He was muscled, his clothes stretched tight over his body, with a vicious scar going down his right eye. A crazed look was embedded in them, which really made Naruto apprehensive. The man gave a twisted grin at the silent redhead who didn't seem to care how the other man acted. The behaviour seemed almost the norm.

"You're late Mamoru, where are the others?" Kyuubi asked.

"Don't call me that Kyuubi, its Shukaku," the brunette growled back.

"Tsk, impudence. Now answer the question where are the others?"

"Ah, y'know, running around doing stuff…" he trailed off. Then he suddenly stopped when he finally caught sight of Naruto. "This him?" he asked.

"Who else," Kyuubi replied.

Shukaku grinned. "So this is big brother's spawn?" it was more of a statement than a question, and Naruto did not appreciate it.

He glared at the older man; he might have been his uncle, but that didn't mean he would show this guy any respect. The brunette kept on smirking; he chuckled darkly and picked up the delicate glass of wine, taking a sip of the dark red liquid.

"He looks a lot like him, but scrawnier-"

"Let's eat," Kyuubi interjected.

The brunette quietened; he gave one last smirk to Naruto before starting to eat. They followed his example, tucking into the roast venison with baby potatoes and an odd sauce that was drizzled over it. Naruto savoured the food, not only to quell his hunger but also the terrible silence that dominated the large dining hall. The occasional clinkering of cutlery against the china really only made the silence more noticeable. He brought himself to look up and noticed that Kyuubi was still looking at him, his own food untouched. Quickly he looked away and tried to concentrate on his meal.

Time passed and finally everyone was done and Naruto was more than sated. Kyuubi dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin before standing up. "Come, we have a lot to talk about, Naruto," he said. Not waiting for Naruto as he left the dining hall.

The blonde hurried after him, not really noticing that none of the others had moved to follow him as he went with his uncle. They went through a set of halls, past large double doors and long corridors. Naruto stayed right behind the older man, looking at the walls and sets of paintings that hung from them. Some followed the western style, portraits of other family members if Naruto had to guess. There were others though, traditional Japanese ink ones depicting the popular tailed beasts. Naruto didn't get a good chance to look at all of them.

Finally they had reached their destination.

The blonde guessed that it was an office, with the large ornate Victorian desk taking up the center space of the large room. On it were papers and files, with a small desk lamp to the side. Shelves behind the desk, filled with a large collection of books. A large bay window took up almost one of the walls, providing the main source of natural light; a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls were painted pastel green in colour, and just a couple of feet beside the door was a fireplace with two comfortable-looking chairs in front of it.

Kyuubi sat down in one of those chairs while Naruto, although a bit hesitantly, sat on the other. Again they were consumed by silence, all the time with the redhead just staring at him.

"I will admit that you're not what I expected."

"I didn't come here to impress," he retorted.

"Indeed…" he murmured. Reaching towards a small decorated glass bottle filled with scotch, Kyuubi pulled out the stopper and poured himself a glass; he offered one to Naruto, who declined.

"But we have a problem now, don't we?"

The blonde stilled; he took a shuddered breath in an attempt to calm himself. "If it's about the money…"

"Pft, as if I care about the money, technically it was yours anyway," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"What…?"

"Part of your inheritance; your father didn't want it but it was still his, and with his death it got passed down to you, but we can talk about that later. Right now I have the bigger problem of what to do with you."

"There is nothing to _do_! Just send me and Iruka back home, that's all I want!"

"Now that's where the problem lies. I don't think it would be in your best interests to send you back. So far it has been nothing but trouble, your poor education, then onto the low-class jobs you had moved onto, and your lifestyle in general. I'm starting to think that leaving Iruka as your caretaker was a mistake," he stated, putting the glass down on the table beside him.

"Hey, don't bring Iruka into this-" he shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Insolent child, sit before I make you!" Kyuubi roared back, and Naruto did. He was surprised at how loud the voice was, and again he was afraid.

"You have no authority here boy, and right now I could honestly care less about the misgivings of Iruka. It was my mistake after all, leaving you with him was not the best idea," he murmured into his glass. "Especially with all the trouble you somehow manage to get yourself into, and getting involved with an Uchiha would be the worst."

Naruto froze; something about that tone brought out a bad feeling in his gut.

"What are you going to do?"

Kyuubi leaned back in his chair, his hands linked together and brought under his chin. Steel blue eyes gazing endlessly into Naruto's own. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning. Then we'll see what we should do."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After refuelling they headed off to their new destination. Sasuke should have expected it to be L.A, it seemed there were always some Yakuzas that decided to make a base in America. After all in Japan it was getting increasingly difficult to do business, what with all the new laws and security being installed. Not that there wasn't a way to bypass all of it, the one language everyone spoke was money.

They landed in L.A at around noon; the hot sun was beating down on them as soon as they exited the jet. It was a different type from the humidity that existed in Japan, a lot dryer and stingy. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and waited. They went quick enough with the arrangements this time; their car would take a lot longer to get here. Although by now he was getting really tired at having to look at his subordinates, and they could feel the tension emanating from him.

"Have you gotten in contact with them yet?"

"No, and I went through all the channels that Itachi did, I'm guessing that they change their routes…"

"YOU THINK?" Sasuke shouted, giving Kakashi a harsh glare.

"Calm down, Sasuke-"

"How the hell am I meant to be calm, huh? How the fucking hell can I remain calm about _this?_!"

"Itachi said that they wouldn't hurt Naruto, we just got to be patient, and you need to eat something," the older man replied calmly, which only managed to infuriate the young Uchiha.

"I don't need food," he snapped back a bit childishly, if only at that moment his stomached hadn't emitted a loud growl. He gritted his teeth together; the thought of food had been far in his mind, and the lack of it was really starting to irritate him. But he didn't want to waste time with such things, he only wanted to find Naruto.

"First we get something to eat, and then we'll wait. I'm sure that the 'Kage' already knows that we're here, maybe they will contact us."

Sasuke wasn't too sure he liked that.

Nevertheless when the car arrived he allowed Kakashi to bring them to the nearest 5 star hotel so that they could make better plans. Although Sasuke was starting to wonder if it was worth it anymore; he was starting to get really tired, his muscles ached, his head pounded, and he generally felt older than he ever had. When he had asked for some excitement a few months ago, this wasn't what he wanted. Then again, it felt like he had known Naruto for more than just a few months.

From that moment the dobe had spilled wine on his expensive clothes, everything changed.

What happened to the guy who had only wanted some 'fun', when did things get so serious? When did he become so attached?

_When you couldn't stop drowning in those blue eyes, when you couldn't stop searching the room for a wisp of sunshine blonde hair, when you drunk yourself stupid at the thought of him being with another. _

_That's when things changed._

Sasuke barely registered the knock on the door. Haku went to open it; it was room service. The smell of food wafted through the air and his stomach grumbled, but he didn't taste the food.

Sated he went for a shower, he needed to think and he couldn't do that in a room full of people. Letting the warm water flow down his body, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a sigh. The tense muscles in his shoulders finally unwound, but the pounding in his head remained. He just kept on thinking of how scared Naruto had been, and for how stupid it was to let Orochimaru go. But finding the blonde had been more important for him than killing that bastard. And after all of this was over that was exactly what he would do.

He lathered up the shampoo, massaging his scalp, pushing at the sides were most of the pain came from. It looked like however he would need an aspirin after all.

He finished his shower, dried off with one of the hotel's fluffy towels, and tied it around his waist. Then he went to the door and opened it a crack; instantly two hangers with freshly pressed clothes were handed to him. He didn't say anything in thanks to Kakashi as he took them off the other man, and started putting the new clothes on. Sasuke emerged from the bathroom with his shirt undone and jacket in hand. He threw the jacket on a nearby chair and then slumped down on it with a heavy sigh.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

Sasuke shook his head and turned to look out of the window at the bustling city below. It was sometime around three if he had to guess, but his biological clock had been so messed up that he wasn't particularly sure of anything. He heard the clacking of keys as Shikamaru continued to work. A click of a gun from Zabuza, who was flicking the safety of his rifle on and off; Haku was leaning against him, reading a book if the sound of flicking pages was anything to go by. Kakashi was sitting opposite him, going through his blackberry, waiting for messages. Neji, whose injuries still hadn't properly healed, was lying on the bed beside a fidgeting Suigetsu.

Everything was a mess, and waiting only seemed to make it worse.

Then the phone rang.

It wasn't Kakashi's, no it was the hotel phone. They all stared at it, watching it ring for a while, before Kakashi finally picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah, Mister Uchiha?"_ came a pleasant voice, sounded like the woman from reception.

"_No, this is his assistant, how can I help you?"_

"_There is a call here for one Sasuke Uchiha, he said that it was private," _she replied.

Kakashi paused and handed the receiver to Sasuke who took it, pressing the cold plastic against his ear.

"_Hello, Uchiha speaking?"_

"_I'm Shukaku," _came a calm voice.

"_Where's Naruto!"_ he instantly asked.

"_He's safe, be ready in an hour Uchiha, there will be a car waiting for you, only you will be allowed passage. If any of your men come with you, then nothing can be guaranteed."_

"_I understand,"_ he replied. There was a click and the line went dead. He handed the phone back to Kakashi, who put it down.

"So?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to be taken to them, you guys will stay here."

"Boss, that's a bad idea. It could be a trap!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Sasuke already knew that, but he was still going to go, and his silence seemed to show everyone his conviction, because none of them tried to stop him. Just as _'Shukaku'_ had said a car was waiting for him; it was a sleek black convertible, with a red-haired driver. He looked up at Sasuke, teal eyes staring up at him with icy contempt.

"Get in the car," he said simply, there was a click and the doors unlocked.

Sasuke reached for it and pulled it open before stepping inside the car. He was glad he had showered and looked presentable, and they drove off through the city.

The scenery changed from casinos and hotels to more suburban, rich, if the looks of any of these houses was anything to go by. The car suddenly came to a stop, nowhere near any of those houses, just the curb. The engine was switched off. The redhead turned to look at him, and Sasuke for the first time noticed how young the redhead looked. But his eyes told a terrible story.

"What do you want Naruto for?" he asked.

"Is that any of your business?" he retorted.

"It is if you want to see him," the man replied.

"He's… he's my lover," Sasuke didn't really think there were any other words for it.

The redhead stared at him for a while longer, then he turned back to his steering wheel. He turned to key, put the car back on and they started to drive again. Sasuke didn't know if what he said was the right answer or not. But he guessed he had said the right thing. They kept on driving and the area changed again; this time there were less houses, but they were much larger, with wide expanses of ground surrounding them. Soon they came up to the largest mansion that Sasuke had ever seen in his life.

The iron gates automatically creaked open and they slowly drove through the lush garden, and up the winding drive to the large white mansion in the middle. The redhead stepped out, and Sasuke followed him; they went up the stairs and into the building.

"It's good to finally meet you, Uchiha Sasuke," came a voice.

When Sasuke turned to look at the person who called his name, he came face-to-face with a god.

* * *

_Honestly I wasn't sure about putting Kyuubi up on such a high pedestal, I know he's an overlord Yakuza leader, so I can't help but compare him to some sort of a godly being. Apologies if anyone gets offended by that. Also about the whole 'Shukaku' name thing, I had mentioned that the name didn't exist, but the youngest brother 'Mamoru' preferred the codename instead and kept it. _

_Although no one outside the family calls him that._

_I think one more chapter and then an Epilogue should warp this up nicely, hopefully it will end up good. So look forwards to the sequel '__**Chasing Eden**__'. _

_Also if anyone wants to know what Kyuubi looks like, I hve drawn a picture of him__, the link can be found on my profile page under '__**Being a Yakuza's Bride'**__._

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies! _


	22. Take me Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you guys know that I don't**

**Warning: sex and death?**

_I can be assured that you guys will hate me after this chapter_

* * *

Chapter 20: Take me Home

"_It's good to finally meet you, Uchiha Sasuke," came a voice._

_When Sasuke turned to look at the person who called his name, he came face-to-face with a god._

Obviously the man before him wasn't a god, but the way he held himself, the aura he exuded; it was overwhelming. He straightened himself, bringing his hands down beside himself to show that he wasn't afraid, although in all honesty Sasuke was terrified.

The red-haired man stepped towards him, his cold piano fingers reaching to grab him by his chin and force him to look straight into the other's eyes. Sasuke tried to repress the angry growl from making its way through from being manhandled; he wasn't used to being forced like this. Normally those who touched him without permission would end up dead. The older man regarded him, scrutinizing his features thoughtfully, and Sasuke tried his hardest to keep up the gaze.

Suddenly he let Sasuke go and strode off. "Follow me," he ordered and went on without looking back.

They entered what he guessed to be a reception room, lavishly decorated, but that was completely ignored when he saw the blonde-haired man standing in the middle of it.

"Naruto?" how he managed to say his name without a stutter was a wonder, it was even more amazing when the blonde turned around and he was met by those beautiful blue eyes again.

"Sasuke!" he shouted and ran across the room, jumping into the raven's arms.

Sasuke pulled him in a fierce hug, holding the smaller male against him, nuzzling his nose against Naruto's head andtaking in his scent, his presence. Making sure that he was really there and wasn't going to be taken away from him again. Naruto kept on murmuring words against his chest, thankful ones, but obscured and muffled by the fabric of his shirt. With some reluctance Sasuke managed to pull himself away from his dobe, yes he was _his_ and no _one_ was going to take him away again!

"Naruto, look at me," he whispered. He wanted to see Naruto's face; it had felt like an eternity since he had gotten to see the blonde.

Slowly the smaller man looked up, his blue eyes watery with unshed tears and a small quivering smile on his lips. Oh but how tire he looked; there were bags under his eyes, which he now noticed were a little bloodshot. His tanned skin didn't have the same glow anymore, but was now slightly pasty. Naruto didn't look as if he had slept properly in days, and Sasuke didn't doubt it. Nobody could after what Naruto had just been through.

"I missed you," he said.

"Kami, I missed you too," Sasuke replied and was about to pull his dobe into a kiss when a loud cough interrupted them.

For a moment Sasuke had forgotten about the other man in the room; he pushed Naruto behind him, so that he was now between the blonde and the older man.

"Oh please, if I wanted to hurt him I already would have, so there is no need for your foolish bravery," the man said with a look of amusement on his face. "But we do have to talk."

As if he was going to relax, there was no way of that happening 'til he had Naruto bundled up and taken with him to Japan. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to look to his side to see Naruto giving him a weak, sincere smile.

"It's okay Sasuke, he can be trusted."

"Are you sure?"

The blonde chuckled and locked their fingers together. "Of course, he's my Uncle."

The Uchiha was stunned, and so shocked that he didn't really notice as Naruto slowly led him to one of the nearby chairs to sit down. While the older man sat down on an armchair opposite them.

"Your… Uncle?" he asked in disbelief. Naruto didn't have any family expect for his foster father, so where did this guy come from, claiming to be his dobe's Uncle?

"I know, when I first heard it I didn't believe it all either, but I trust what Iruka has told me, and Iruka trusts him. And they _did_ save me…"

"It wouldn't really have mattered to me if you believed me or not, brat," Kyuubi retorted. "Now leave us, me and lover-boy here are going to have a nice chat."

"But-"

"Leave!"

Naruto instantly quieted; he gave Sasuke's hand a last squeeze and left the room , closing the door behind him, and so leaving leave Kyuubi and Sasuke alone. The redhead regarded him stoically, which was really starting to unnerve him. He really couldn't believe that this guy was meant to be Naruto's relative, expect for the blue eyes there really weren't any real similarities between his dobe and this guy. Naruto was soft, in his features, personality, with that hidden fire smouldering within him. This guy was like a block of ice!

"I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Namikaze Kyuubi _Kumicho _(supreme boss) of the Kage Family."

"Well… you already know who I am…"

"Yes, and I can't help but wonder why Naruto went for you," he suddenly said. "Out of all the Uchihas it is you he likes, I'd say your brother was much better looking."

His fingers dug into the upholstery but Sasuke kept quiet, he didn't want to make thing guy angry. Especially if it would lessen his chances of taking Naruto back home.

"So tell me Uchiha, why do you want my nephew?"

"I care about him," he stated.

"'Care'? Care like what? A friend, a lover, a toy?" it wasn't really a question, but more a demand.

"…I don't think there are words to describe what I feel for Naruto," he was being earnest. This was exactly what he felt.

"Hn, I guess I should commend the fact that you have gone all the way around the world to find him," Kyuubi replied nonchalantly.

"And I would do so again, in a heartbeat."

Kyuubi paused; his blue eyes gazed calculatingly over him. "Your loyalty is truly outstanding, so will this mean you will take responsibility?"

"Responsibility?" he asked dumbly, not at all sure where this was going.

The redhead snorted. "The brat has been saying that he won't stay here, although I think it would be in his best interest if he did. He says he wants to go home with you, back to Tokyo. So the only way I'm letting him go back is if I can be sure that he will be properly taken care of. If I know that you will take responsibility."

Sasuke's eyes widened, was Kyuubi saying what he thought he was saying? Was Kyuubi really asking him to…

"Marriage?" he slowly brought himself to say.

Kyuubi smirked. "Close, of course a 'real' marriage isn't possible but offering him the title of _Gokustuma _(Yakuza Wife) will give him enough standing in your family," it seemed like a suggestion, but Sasuke knew that it wasn't that at all.

"Take your time, think about it. I understand that this-"

"There is nothing to think about," there really wasn't. In such a short time he had become more than infatuated by Naruto. He loved the blonde, and taking him as a 'bride' wouldn't be a sacrifice. Technically Naruto was his fiancé already, or at least that's what his father believed.

"Does that mean yes?" Kyuubi asked, standing up.

"Yes."

Kyuubi gave a smile for the first time, "Good; now come on, the brat must be getting tired of trying to eavesdrop through the door."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile and stood up, following the older man to the door. Kyuubi reached out and opened it, and the blonde on the other side almost fell forward. Naruto 'eeped' and jumped back from them, looking quite embarrassed that he had been found out so easily. Kyuubi snorted again, and gave the blonde a condescending smirk.

"You can have lover-boy here now, I'm done with him," he said and disappeared down a random corridor to give them both some time alone.

Naruto sighed and then turned to give the raven a worried look.

"Sasuke, are you sure…"

Sasuke gave him an earnest smile; he reached out, pulling the blonde towards him. Bringing the smaller closer until their lips met in a searing kiss, he poured his repressed emotions into it. The feeling of loss, the need, the absolute desperation, and it was answer enough for Naruto.

"Sasuke…" he breathed out, completely blown away by the kiss. "God, I need you."

"You already have me…" he whispered back.

"Teme, you know what I mean!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk; he stroked Naruto's tanned cheeks with his thumb, liking how the blonde leaned into his touch.

"Do you have a room?" he asked.

Naruto blinked a few times, as if he wondered what Sasuke was talking about, until a blush made its way to his face when realization hit him. He nodded and took Sasuke's hand into his own, enjoying the warmth of the other's skin, and started dragging him to the room Gaara had shown him. All the time Sasuke kept on stroking his arm, kissing down his neck in a teasing manner. He tried to suppress the quiver in his voice and the heat pooling in his loins.

They staggered their way into Naruto's room, touching, kissing, their breathing becoming shallow and needy. Sasuke led him to the bed, pushing the blonde down against the soft mattress, and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Naruto watched him for a while, licking his lips when he saw the sliver of ivory skin on display, from the navel up to those toned muscles. Without hesitation he took off his own shirt, and before he even had a chance to throw the shirt away Sasuke tackled him. Kissing and nipping down his neck again, this time he didn't suppress the moan from making its way out.

"Sasuke!"

The raven kept on going, taking the hardening nipple into his mouth and biting down, eliciting a startled gasp from the blonde. Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's shoulder, and that was for the first time he saw the tattoo depicted on the raven's back. It was a beautiful black koi leaping into the air, struggling, resilient in its effort, so like Sasuke. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke's shoulder, tracing the elaborate tattoo with his fingers. But his ministrations stilled when he noticed the Uchiha working on his oversized jeans.

Sasuke noticed the hesitation; he looked up and saw the worry in those blue eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Keep going."

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow," Sasuke reassured him.

He nodded in reply.

Sasuke started again; this time he went slower, tracing the spiral tattoo around Naruto's navel with his tongue. The blonde arched against him, wanting, and while Sasuke kept him occupied with his warm mouth he didn't notice that Sasuke had undone the zipper of his jeans and was now massaging and caressing down the sides of his hips.

"No underwear?" he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed again; he grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled him into another fierce kiss to shut him up. Sasuke smirked against his lips and slowly pushed the jeans down Naruto's slim hips, and freeing the hardening erection from its confinements. The blonde hissed when the cool air hit his heated member.

"You still have too many clothes on..." he whispered and with shaky hands tried to undo the belt on Sasuke's pressed trousers. Hesitating again when it came to Sasuke's own shorts.

"It's okay, touch it," the raven urged, taking Naruto's hand into his own and pressing it against his growing bulge.

His blue eyes widened in shock, but with a deep breath he slowly started caressing the soft fabric, and it brought him slight satisfaction to know that he was making Sasuke shudder under his touch. The Uchiha smirked and gave a playful nip against Naruto's earlobe before completely taking Naruto's jeans off, and then struggling out of his own. He draped himself over the smaller man, positioning himself between those tanned legs. The blonde gasped when their erections met; Sasuke grasped them both and started rubbing them together, the friction causing an amazing sensation to go down his spine. It left him breathless.

But then something amazing happened.

It felt like he was surrounded by a velvety warmth, and just one look down he saw that Sasuke had completely engulfed him. It was an entrancing sight, Sasuke's head bobbing up and down, slicking his cock in saliva, sucking on the tip, tickling the sensitive tip with his tongue. Naruto was in heaven. He groaned and squirmed, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. Clinging onto anything at all that could stabilize him.

"Sasuke, I'm-I'm gonna…"

He released Naruto's cock with an audible pop. "We can't have that, now can we?" he purred out.

Naruto couldn't even reply, he was having a hard enough time to simply breathe.

"I need lube," Sasuke asked.

"There's some lotion I think in the bathroom…" he managed to reply.

Sasuke pressed another kiss against his lips and then went off to the adjoining bathroom, bringing a bottle of lotion back with him. He squeezed some of the scented liquid onto his hand, coating his fingers in the slippery liquid. He climbed back on the bed, giving the reluctant blonde a reassuring smile.

"Just relax…" he said. "Turn around and lay on your stomach."

Naruto nodded and did so; he pressed his head against the pillow. He flinched when he felt a hand touch his bottom. Sasuke murmured some reassuring words which sadly did very little to calm him. Slowly Sasuke rubbed his cheeks, and Naruto grit his teeth together when he felt the two globes of flesh being pried apart slowly to show his twitching entrance. A gasp escaped him when he felt something cool press against it as Sasuke applied some of the cold lotion against his heated skin.

"Relax," he said again.

Then a digit was pushed inside; it was an odd sensation, of that wiggly thing pushed in his most intimate area, but it wasn't as painful as he expected it to be. Just strange. But when the second finger was added the discomfort rose, getting stretched was slightly painful yet still manageable. Sasuke touched something and suddenly he was seeing stars; he moaned like a bitch in heat, pushing his butt against Sasuke's fingers to simply feel that sensation again.

"I guess I found it," Sasuke murmured with a grin, tapping his finger against the prostate.

He took the fingers out until only the tips were inside before adding a third, forcing its way past the sphincter. Naruto hissed in pain, but Sasuke didn't give him time to adjust; instead he kept on going, pushing his fingers in and out and stretching his lover.

"Sasuke… please!"

"Of course," he said, knowing exactly what Naruto wanted.

He sat himself up and pulled his constricting briefs down so that his erection bobbed out. Sasuke snagged the forgotten bottle of lotion and squeezed a hefty amount onto his fingers. He coated his cock in the slippery liquid all the time, enjoying how lovingly Naruto was displayed out in front of him, with his butt up in the air as if inviting him in.

"I won't lie, dobe, this will hurt, but you will have to relax," he whispered. Naruto nodded into the pillow.

Sasuke stroked the blonde's tanned hips and positioned himself against the twitching entrance and pushed himself inside to the hilt. Naruto gasped out of pain and shock of being filled so quickly; his eyes started to water but he tried to suppress them and ignore the stinging pain. Sasuke leaned over, kissing Naruto's back and shoulders while giving reassuring caresses down his sides. He whispered loving words, telling Naruto to relax, that everything was okay, that he was here and would forever stay with him.

"Tell me when you're ready," the raven gasped out. Although it was difficult for him to wait with the tight heat surrounding his engorged member, squeezing him whenever the blonde quivered.

"Move… please."

It was all the incentive he needed; slowly he pulled out and pushed back in. Naruto groaned, arching his back. It was still so painful.

But Sasuke tried his best, angling the strokes so that he could meet that sweet spot inside, and when he did, Naruto was in heaven. He pushed deeper, faster, setting a rhythm, and then with a quick pushing instantly breaking it, to catch the blonde off guard. Naruto moaned and mewled, loving the feeling of being filled to the brim; it still hurt, but it wasn't just the pain that was prominent. With every graze against his prostate, he felt electroshocks go down his spine. Sasuke whispered his name out lovingly; he could feel himself coming close. The heat surrounding him became so tight and almost unbearable. He wanted to come, deep inside Naruto , mark him as his own.

That's exactly what he did.

He kissed and sucked all along Naruto's back, littering his tanned back with butterfly bruises. Lovely marks to show everyone who looked at Naruto and would know who possessed him. Who he belonged to.

"Sasuke!" the heat in his loins grew, the pressure rose to unbearable heights. "So close."

"I know, me too," the raven whispered back. Fucking deeper inside, all the way to the hilt; he couldn't hold out much longer.

Slowly he reached around Naruto and grasped his leaking member, rubbing the pre-cum over the cock as he stroked him. That was it, Naruto didn't hold back; he screamed, the coil unwound and pleasure tingled down his spine as he came. His sphincter tightened around Sasuke's member painfully tight, so he was seeing stars.

Everything was a haze from then onwards.

They were just lying next to each other, with Sasuke's arms wrapped around the blonde, pulling him flush against him. He pushed dome of the blonde stands away to have a good look at Naruto's flushed face. His lips were swollen and bruised from all the kissing, blue eyes slightly glazed as if the blonde wasn't completely there. Too far taken in by the euphoric feel.

"I don't think I'll be able to move anymore…" he murmured.

"Good, because I'm not letting you walk around anymore," Sasuke replied with a self-satisfied grin.

Naruto glared back at him; he pouted and gave a slight shove at Sasuke's shoulder with a slight pout on his lips. "Teme."

Sasuke chuckled and stroked Naruto's scarred cheeks. "And I'm your teme," he said, leaning down to place another kiss on his forehead. "Just like you're my dobe. Understood?"

Naruto just stared at him for a while, and then smiling he arched up, meeting Sasuke's face. "Always," he replied and kissed him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three days had passed in an instant; they healed, recuperated, got to know each other better, and Naruto's new family. He found out that the stoic redhead Gaara was actually his cousin. It was an awkward time coming down from another romping session only to see one of Naruto's uncle's (Shukaku he called himself, but his real name was Mamoru) giving them an all-knowing smirk. Now they were finally going back home to Tokyo, both having more than enough excitement to last for a lifetime.

Once again Naruto found himself at an airfield, the hot sun beating down at him, but this time he knew he wasn't going towards an uncertain future on his own. This time Sasuke and Iruka were with him, and it was more than he could ask for. Gaara had driven them here and now was waiting with them. They were waiting for some more people to come, it seemed like Sasuke had brought a whole troop with him for Naruto's rescue.

The blonde looked up when he heard the sound of an engine coming towards them; he saw a black Landover cruise towards them, parking in front of them. The doors slowly opened and Naruto was surprised to see Shikamaru step out of it.

"Shikamaru?" he couldn't help but ask, more to himself than anyone else.

The brunette looked hesitant, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and glancing to the side.

"You work for Sasuke?"

"…I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it wasn't-" he was cut off by the blonde literally jumping him.

"Oh god, man, I'm so happy to see you! God I missed you!" he shouted, pulling the brunette in a bone-crushing hug.

Shikamaru was slightly shocked, but a small smile filtered on his face. "Missed you too, moron…" he replied and hugged the blonde back.

Then the other door opened, and out stepped Haku, Sai, Suigetsu, Zabuza, Lee, Kakashi, and surprisingly enough Neji as well. Naruto couldn't help but take a step back when he saw the long raven-haired man standing in front of him. He looked weak and tired, but Naruto well remembered the fact that he had tried to shoot him before.

"Why is he here?" he asked fearfully.

"It's okay Naruto, he won't hurt you," Sasuke replied, wrapping one arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"But-"

"I came to apologize Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did, I never meant to bring you so much harm," Neji interjected, his pale silver eyes looking down at the tarmac ground with shame and regret. "I was initially trying to help…"

"By shooting me?"

"I want to explain… please."

Naruto just watched him as if to scope out how honest he was being, but Neji looked genuinely upset at what had happened. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. But he was never the type to hold a grudge, and he wasn't about to start now. Not when everything was back to normal.

"Yeah, you can…"

"Later," Sasuke butted in. "We have to go now, you two can talk back in the jet."

Then he turned to Naruto and gave him a small smile. "You go inside; we still have a few things to do."

"Can't I help?"

"Don't worry, it's just some technical equipment; you go up and rest. I know you need it," he said with a smirk.

The blonde blushed while the others snickered. He huffed at Sasuke and then strode towards the jet, walking up the stairs and inside the plane. Iruka followed him in a much calmer manner. The interior was the same as the jet that he was in before with Gaara, but darker, with navy blue leather seats and blue carpet. The lights were off and the blinds were drawn over the small rectangular windows. Naruto went off and sat down on the nearest seat, with Iruka behind him so that the seat next to him was left open for Sasuke. Excitedly the blonde checked through all the hidden switches and buttons littered around the seat. The smile on his face widened when a small TV screen lowered itself down from above him; he pushed another button and the light flickered on.

Oh, he could already tell he was going to enjoy this.

Naruto thought about simply relaxing in his seat, maybe catching up on some sleep, but he wanted Sasuke with him. In the last three days of them sleeping together, it seemed like he couldn't get used to sleeping on his own. So he pushed the blinds away from the window to see everyone working, taking suitcases and some boxes on trolleys to load them into the jet. Sasuke was off to the side, talking to Kakashi, while Gaara was once again on the phone, probably notifying their Uncle that they were about to departure.

Then he noticed something glinting from a row of trees and hedges just a couple of meters off. Naruto squinted at the glinting thing and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a gun, and the one holding the gun was a person he never expected to see again.

It was Orochimaru.

He wanted to say something but the words stuck in his throat, but Iruka heard him gasp. The brunette sat up in his seat to look at Naruto, and seeing the fear in the blonde's blue eyes had him confused. He followed Naruto's gaze, trying to figure out what Naruto was looking at, and when he saw Orochimaru holding a gun, he sprang into action. But Naruto was still glued to his chair; he saw Orochimaru cocking the gun in his hand, taking aim, and then he fired.

The noise was deafening, but he didn't really register it.

All he saw was Sasuke fall.

End

* * *

_Yeah it's technically the end now at least this part of the story, (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!) Just an epilogue to go now. Then the sequel. _

_Also I wanted to ask everyone a small favour, one my best friends __**Lilylavender9**__ brought out her first Fic, I would really like it if you guys gave her a chance and read her story __**Devil's Food Cake**__, and give her a proper critique. It would be much appreciated. So if you guys like __Loveless, Kuroshitsuji and Shuffle crossover you may just enjoy this fic. http: / __www. fanfiction__. Net / s / 6658278 / 1 / (take out the spaces) _


	23. Epilogue: Serenity

Epilogue: Serenity

The tide lapped against his feet; he stared down at the foamy water, watching how the wet sand molded around his toes as the water went back to the sea. It was so wide, the distance so unmeasureably far where the sky met the ocean, with nothing out there, just the endless blue. He sighed when a breeze met his face, ruffling his blonde locks, and causing Goosebumps to rise over his tanned skin. it was an unsettling calm.

Naruto looked down at the rippled sand, and for a second he wondered what he was doing out here of all places. How did he get here, on the beach amongst the sand and the sea, wasn't he at the airport, with Sasuke?

Wasn't he going home?

"Naruto…" the voice calling his name was like the wind, and he could barely catch it.

But he was sure he knew the voice, and it gave him a bad feeling.

"Naruto…"

Yet it was so familiar.

"Sasuke…?" he said, more to himself than anyone around him. Not that there seemed to be anyone else here.

"Dobe, behind you."

For some reason it was difficult for him to move, much less even try to turn around. It felt like his body was being weighed down, it felt like it wasn't his own. But he did turn around, the sand itching under his feet, and there he saw Sasuke. He was smiling, which was unusual in itself, and he wasn't wearing a suit, but instead he wore an unbuttoned shirt that showed off his pale skin and toned abs, and black swimming trunks. It was the first time he had even seen Sasuke looking so casual, but for some reason something didn't look right.

Something felt out of place.

"Sasuke?" he said again, the trepidation grew.

"Why do you look so scared, dobe?" Sasuke asked, the grin on his face growing, and that unsettled him.

Something wasn't right at all.

That's when he noticed something else different about Sasuke; it was a red ink stain just under his shoulder. He was sure that that ink stain hadn't been there before, and why did it look like it was growing? Spider-like tendrils spreading along the white cloth, covering it, and still Sasuke kept on smiling. He kept on smiling like nothing was wrong, couldn't he see it?

Couldn't he see all that red?

Sasuke looked up at him, reaching his right hand out to stroke his face, but the blonde's eyes widened when he saw the pale hand stained crimson. Just like the ink on his shirt, although now he was pretty sure that the red stuff wasn't ink anymore.

It was blood.

"Did you forget, dobe," Sasuke said with a smile, his bloody finger tracing down his chin.

"I got shot."

Naruto gasped awake; he looked around, realizing that he wasn't on a beach but in a hospital room.

He had fallen asleep; it was just a dream, just a bad dream. Although looking upon Sasuke's prone form lying on the bed he knew that he was still within a real nightmare.

The room was white, and the sound of waves came from the TV that he had left on overnight to drown the horrible beeping sound of the life support machines. He didn't want to listen to them; they only made the situation worse for him, it just kept on telling him how close he had come to losing Sasuke.

The bullet had hit his back and embedded himself into his shoulder, and when he fell it triggered a riot. Somehow in all the confusion Gaara had managed to shoot Orochimaru, while everyone else had done their best to bundle Sasuke up in the Landover and take him to the hospital. Naruto had sat frozen in the jet, far too shocked to move; it was only through gentle coaxing from Iruka that he managed to stand up and follow them to the hospital.

The operation took 8 and a half hours; for a few moments Sasuke's vitals were critical, he had lost a lot of blood, but he managed to pull through. There was some nerve damage and Sasuke would probably always have difficult using his left shoulder again, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Just a coupe of inches to the right and the bullet would have hit his spine. Or maybe even his heart. Then he would have truly lost Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and laid his head down on the bed so that he could watch the pale man sleep. With shaky fingers he reached out and grasped Sasuke's hand, glad that it wasn't covered in blood like in his dream, and intertwined their fingers together. For now he just wanted to feel him, hold him, and be reassured that the other wouldn't slip out of his fingers again. Naruto didn't think he could take that.

He closed his eyes and then gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze, but his breath stopped when he felt Sasuke squeeze him back.

Hesitantly he sat up straight in his chair and turned to look at the sleeping figure, although now Sasuke wasn't sleeping anymore. The raven gave him a sleepy smile, his black eyes slightly blearily probably due to the sedatives they had given him for the pain. But he was awake… he was awake…

"Miss me, dobe?"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_And now it had really ended, although I do wonder if this is more of a chapter then an epilogue… Oh well!_

_The first chapter of the sequel '__**Chasing Eden**__' will come out tomorrow. Here is a small summary:_

'After a year of being together the cracks on the wall start to appear, Naruto wants independence, something that Sasuke cant give. Will it tear them apart? Or will their love overcome it all?'

_Obviously once again full of Yakuza's but I'm thinking of adding other crime syndicates in the midst as well. Not to mention a hot headed cop right on Sasuke's heels. Should be fun!_

_Now to ask you all something, what kind of stuff would like to read in the sequel? Anything specific that you would like me to go more indepth about? Or would you all just like more smex? _

_Review and tell me, and I shall give you all cookies!_

_See you all next time!_

_Lilbakasaru xx_


End file.
